


I'll be your home, Park Jimin

by cottoncandyinmyveins



Category: SHINee, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanbin and Bobby are killing me, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, Yoongi has a cat tail and ears, Yoongi is a little shit but he is weak for Jimin, magic is known, protective Taemin, so much fluff you're gonna get diabetes, yoongi is a little dumb, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyinmyveins/pseuds/cottoncandyinmyveins
Summary: Park Jimin is a witch. Really, no big deal, he just knows some spells, plays with potions in his free time. But one day he decides it would be a good thing to turn his annoying professor into a cat. Perfect plan actually... or no not perfect because instead of doing that, he turns Min Yoongi, the grumpy boy from his class.And, oh, well, Jimin thinks Yoongi looks cute with a tail and a pair or ears.Yoongi doesn't.”Park Jimin, you little shit, I am going to eviscerate you!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hello, guys!  
> This is my first time posting something. I've never thought I will write a ff but I'm trying to improve my English since I don't use it on a daily basis. I know the idea is not much, honestly, is was an experiment and the main goal was to put my language skills(what language skills really) in use but I'm weak for Yoonmin so here we are. Feel free to point any grammatical error you find, I am here to learn.
> 
> I'm on Instagram, come talk to me [christinaotel](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)

”Park Fucking Jimin! Stand right where you are,” Yoongi growls from behind and really Jimin wants the floor to open and swallow him whole.

  
This was not supposed to go like this. The plan was simple. Buy his professor a coffee, leave it on the table, make sure she drinks everything and enjoy her misery, being transformed into a cat, kind of. How was Jimin supposed to know that Yoongi would steal that damn black coffee and drink it instead of that fucking witch who tortured Jimin so much.

  
When he turns to face a fuming Yoongi, clenched teeth, looking ready to punch him, he coos. He fucking coos because here is the cute blonde guy, with an even cuter set of ears and a long fluffy tail, pink lips and small nose, and Jimin  coos because Jimin has no fucking brain left in his skull and he is so gone for this particular boy.  
And Yoongi looks ready to kill, glaring at him so Jimin starts to pray to every deity he knows. He doesn't want to die. Funerals are freaking expensive and he doesn't have the luxury of dying. He's a poor student living on ramyun and water. No, he can't die.

  
”What the fuck did you do to me?”

  
Wait. No one in his University knows about his powers. Okay, Yoongi might  but Jimin is smarter than to give himself away. Yes, Jimin had known Yoongi before. They lived in the same small town when they were kids but they never spoke and Jimin moved out after... well it doesn't really matter now. He thought Yoongi might recognize him when courses started but he had never aknowledged him so Jimin assumed he must've forgotten. And now what? He suddenly remembered Freaky Jimin with his peculiar powers, and considered to throw him in the spotlight? Yes, Jimin is technically guilty but he'll play dumb and that's that.

  
”I don't know what you're talking about.”

  
”Listen here, you little shit, you better have a fucking explanation for this otherwise I will end you.”

  
Yoongi looks murderous. Jimin wants to disappear.

  
”First of all, Yoongi-ssi, I don't really understand what you're talking about. Secondly...”

  
”Ah, so you can't see the ears and tail that just so magically appeared on me? You may be stupid as fuck Jimin and you may have a ton of flaws but blindness is not one of them.”

  
He shouldn't but Jimin is triggered right now. Who does he think he is to say such harsh and unnecesarry words about him?

”Excuse me? You're being rude now, and I don't give a damn thing about your ears and tail, so could you please let me leave?”

  
”Ah, so you don't,”, Yoongi tsked ironically, flashing a scarily smile. ” Does this look like a costume or some shit to you? Do I look like the kind of guy who would wear such thing?”

  
”Dunno, maybe you're into some kinky shit?”

  
Really, Jimin is royally fucked. Where is his brain to mouth filter? 

  
”Park Jimin, you little shit, I am going to eviscerate you!”

  
Listen! Park Jimin is no chicken but Yoongi is a real threat. Nobody fucks with him and makes it out alive. Or so he's heard. But surely if looks could kill, Jimin would be long dead by now.

  
”Stop playing me and undo... whatever the fuck you did to me. Now!”, he exclaims taking a step closer until they're breathing the same air, which is something they also did before but Jimin feels Yoongi is trying to suffocate him with his presence. ” Jimin, I swear to God if you continue to lie and pretend you know shit about this I will make your life a living hell, then I am going to kill you, cut your body in too many pieces for you to count and throw your remains in Han River. Do you hear me, you little shit? I don't know why you're fucking with me  when all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.”

  
”I didn't...”

  
”Dont you dare finish that sentence Park Fucking Jimin or I will beat the shit out of you.”

  
”Do it”, he shouts. "Let's see who will remove the spell.”

  
His smugness lasts a second before he immediately realizes what an incredible mistake he has made, practically admitting he performed the spell. Yoongi looks so proud of himself, smiling cockily.

  
”Gotcha little shit.”

  
Time for plan B. Jimin is no mama's boy, he can solve this mess. He can.

  
”Ok, fine, I am the one at fault”, the boy admits looking down.

  
”I knew it was you. What I  want to know is why you did this to me and how you're going to fucking remove these ears and this tail.”

  
Jimin mumbles something, now ashamed and flustered.

  
”Can't hear you, speak louder Park.”

  
”I said you weren't supposed to grow a tail and ears. The coffee that you so shamelessly stole it was for the professor. She is so mean to me and I... I guess I wanted to teach her a lesson.”

  
Everything sounded better in his head. Now not so much and he feels like a five years old seeking revenge.

  
”You... you are fucking unbelievable, Park Jimin,”, he says but for the first time Yoongi chuckles so Jimin raises his head watching him. ”So you planned on turning her into a cat not pondering for once what the consequences would be? You didn't change at all...”, he adds tilting his head, a content smile on that beautiful face.

  
Wait, what? Didn't change at all? 

  
”You know who I am?” Jimin asks reluctantly.

  
”Of course I know who you are Park. You're the same kid who magically dyed my hair and transformed it into big ball of fluff, so everyone called me names because of it."

  
And with that Jimin freezes because what the fuck? He wasn't supposed to remember that. Jimin was six, okay? He tried and failed. He wanted some cotton candy to appear in his hands. It wasn't his fault because Yoongi decided to walk  towards him right then.

  
”That was one mistake!”

  
”And this,”, He points to his ears and smirks. Jimin wants to die, really, now he wants to die. ”Is the second. Fix it and I'll pretend nothing happened.”

  
”Well, the thing is,”, Jimin fidgets. I don't really know how to. I'm not very gifted in the magic department so...”

  
”Ah, you don't say?”, Yoongi deadpans.

  
”Keep the sass to yourself, Yoongi-ssi, okay, I am doing my best  here. It's just...”

  
Jimin is one second away from bursting in tears. This is his childhood all over again. Kids mocking him, whispering about what a freak he is, laughing shamelessly at him and constantly avoiding him like the plague. Jimin is truly aware of  his non existent qualities. He was never a good witch and his family does one hell of a job reminding him this. But  it wasn't his dream to become a powerful one. His only desire is to live like a normal person, without people ridiculing him. Min Yoongi might've been called names for a few days because of Jimin's mistake but Jimin has been dealing with this all his life. He understands how Yoongi must feel but teasing him is not helping.

  
”Hey, Jimin...”

  
”I fucking get it, Yoongi-ssi. You remember how pathetic I am, go on, laugh as much as you want, it not like I haven't had people look down on me before, ” He spits, eyes full of tears by now. He totally misses the surprised look on Yoongi's face. ”I promise you I'll solve everything. Just hide in your house for a few days until I figure things out.”

  
With that, he grabs his bag and storms out the room, completely ignoring Yoongi's calls.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                             

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he told Yoongi to stay at home he hadn't thought said boy would find Jimin's number and  text him a list of all the things Jimin had to do for him. And, boy, Jimin realizes while reading that list, Yoongi was such a piece of shit. He had been running since dawn to keep Yoongi off his back.

Buying coffee just so he can function like a normal being? Check.

Paying bills? Check.

Speaking with some professors about his absence? Check.

Grocery shop? Fucking check.

  
Sue him but when Jimin agreed to help when Yoongipulled the guilt card on him, he hadn't signed up for the damn position he was in.

  
Struggling with so many groceries bags, he can barely manage to squeeze through the door when  Yoongi opens it. Gasping for air, he drops everything on the floor and leans on the wall for support. HHis lungs are on fire and he feels like they are going to give up on him any moment  now.

  
”You didn't get cereal”, Yoongi says searching through the bags.

  
”I did”, Jimin sighs, tired and done with Yoongi's shit. ”They didn't have the brand you wanted. I bought something else.”

  
”Go to another store”, Yoongi  tells him as if Jimin didn't spend all his day doing everything  in his power to please him.

  
”No.”

  
”What do you mean no?”, he raises his brow, challengingly.

  
”Exactly what you heard Yoongi-ssi. I know I promised to help you since I am to be blamed and I need a few more days to find something to reverse the spell but you are not being fair. Okay, I'm shitty and I have no talent whatsoever in magic and maybe you find pleasure in treating me like this but no is no. I am exhausted, I haven't had a proper meal since last week, I am sleepy and hungry, I am about to fail one exam, my landlord can't wait to throw me out, I've been fired because I argued with a stupid customer who tried to touch me and on top of that, I'm having to play as your little servant because you've literally threatend my life, so look! I know you hate me and I shouldn't be affected anymore because everyone hates me but please let me breathe.

  
Jimin ends his discourse with quivering lips and shaking hands, refusing to meet what he assumes must be an unimpressed Yoongi.

  
”Come on in, Park”, Yoongi finally says in a soft voice and when Jimin dares to look him in the eye he finds something akin to pity in his gaze and a barely visible sad smile.

  
A little dumbfounded he follows the older into the kitchen, cursing himself for reacting like that. No way in hell Yoongi  cares about his well being. After all the boy treated him harshly enough for Jimin to notice he doesn't give a shit about him. Yes, they were strangers and Yoongi was known for being moody and isolated but he could  show some respect and manners. It's not like Jimin turned him into a... cat? purposely.

Plus, Jimin is all alone in a big city, with no family to lean on but he had made a promise to himself that he would try to stand on his own to feet. His parents weren't so happy with his decision to leave the small town and he was a disappointment when it comes to magic but they still loved him. Jimin unfortunately knows they can't wait for him to fail and  come back home just to hear a ”We told you”.

But, even  if he is about to become a stray dog basically he won't give up, he won't return home. So, yeah, Jimin is miserable, not that Yoongi is concerned.

  
”Sit.” Yoongi says nicely and only now is Jimin aware of the smell, something deliciously swirling in the air, sweet with a hint of cinnamon.

  
Yoongi puts two plates on the table, a generous amount of pancakes sitting proudly on them. Jimin is more than confused but sits regardlessly.

  
”I don't hate you, Park” Yoongi mumbles while he eats and Jimin who's been sitting like a scolded, palms folded together refusing to make eye contact, furrows his brows. ”Hate is a strong word and throwing it away like that it's not my thing. I can't stand a lot of things yet hate it not something that I feel towards you or anyone as a matter of fact.”

  
Jimin remains silent processing what Yoongi has just stated. If theYoongi from moments ago is a human being not sharing hate, well, Jimin makes a promise to himself to never piss the boy off and see his bad side. But Jimin isn't a fool. Although Yoongi says Jimin is not on his death list, or this is how he interprets his words, in the grand scheme of things this means nothing. Jimin created the magic spell gone wrong and Yoongi won't make his life easier until he gets back to his human form.

  
”Eat, it's bad to waste food like that” Yoongi continues, not a pinch of mockery in his voice.

  
Jimin knows better. He's met people in the past who offered him help, food or maybe a glass of water just to realize that they wanted something in exchange. Nothing is free in this world, not even kindness and Jimin needs to be careful.

  
”Thank you, Yoongi-ssi. I'm not hungry though” he lies praying for his stomach to stop creating those embarrassing noises because he can't give Yoongi another reason to laugh at him.

  
”An awful liar is what you are, Park” he retorts rolling his eyes, somehow looking more amused than angry so Jimin counts this as a little victory thinking that with a little bit of luck Yoongi will stop persecuting him. ”Fucking eat, don't be an ungrateful brat”.

  
Jimin does just that. It helps that Yoongi is sporting a murderous gaze, lips tightened into a straight line. Unfortunately he can't swallow and enjoy his pancakes. Everything is a little bit too forced and he shoves food in his mouth mainly because he tries to avoid Yoongi's always changing mood.  
Yoongi finally gets it mumbling a ”slow down Park, otherwise you're gonna die” at which Jimin retorts a ”for someone who threatened me like you did you look strangely concerned” but slows down anyway, feeling a piece of food stuck in his throat.

  
”Don't die on me Park, I take no responsibility for preparing a funeral for you.”

  
”Shut up, you would probably sing and dance on my grave.”

  
”Now why would you think so low of me, Park?”

  
”Dunno, Yoongi-ssi, I can still hear someone telling me so nicely how my body has a one hundred percent chance of ending up at the bottom of Han River.”

  
”Stop calling me Yoongi-ssi, firstly. And secondly...”

  
”Then stop calling me Park. I feel the urge to go and change my name every time I hear it from you.”

  
”You started calling me Yoongi-ssi” Yoongi suddenly says as if it's explanatory enough.

  
”I was being polite!”

  
”But it sounds like we're strangers” Yoongi pouts, fucking pouts and dear Heaven, what the fuck is wrong with this boy?

  
”We are not exactly friends,” Jimin voices in a cold manner, not noticing how his soft smile drops ”You made it clear Yoongi, you want me around until I find a way to reverse the spell and to use me to your benefit because you're unable to leave the house. So thanks for the meal,” Jimin ends, raising on his own two feet, I will make sure I repay you...”

  
”Wait, Park, I...”

  
”I guess we'lll keep in touch. Feel free to text me when you're bored and feel like making someone's life a living Hell.”

  
With that Jimin leaves Yoongi's apartment not sparing a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/) come talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, honestly I thought no one was going to take a look. As I said feel free to leave a comment, kudos or whatever you want and if you find mistakes do tell me so I can improve.
> 
> Favourite quotes:  
> ”Now, come on, Jimin, let's get that chubby cheeks back!” He says, dragging the said boy after him.
> 
> "Excuse me, what?" Yoongi seems to snap out of it, yanking Jimin back down in the very next second he boy stands up "Park Jimin, I thought we've already established I'm not gonna run a fucking marathon chasing you. I'm too out of shape for that kind of crap so I beg you, take a deep breath and try using your brain instead of your legs."
> 
> "Jimin-ah, why would I think less of you only because you like boys?"  
> Yoongi speaks so, so softly again and again confusing Jimin who thinks his previous reaction pretty much said it all.  
> "You know, people not being okay with your sexuality it's okay only if they also respect your choices and treat you right. 'Cos, not agreeing with someone's preferences doesn't mean you should start throwing hate at that person. Which brings me to the point of your landlord refusing vehemently to let you stay. He didn't act right, he didn't consider you are just a student, a boy struggling to survive in a fucking big city where even breathing is expensive and, first and foremost, he forgot you are a human just like everyone else and being gay doesn't make you much less of a person. So, Park Jimin, I admitted, I'm kind of shitty but I would never treat you differently.
> 
>  
> 
> "I wouldn't have offered if you were not welcome, Jimin. Please, say you're gonna stay  
> so I can go and reheat your food and shove it down your throat 'cos you look like you're gonna pass out anytime soon."
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)

They go like this for a while. Jimin does everything is his powers to find a solution. At night he reads book after book forcing himself to keep his eyes open. It is hard, spending the nights searching for a damn spell. During the day he still does things for Yoongi, puts his effort in looking for a job which is extremely difficult seeing his appearence. Jimin is sure his skin will never glow again and his eye bags are never gonna leave his face. Oh, and the chubbiness of his face is long gone and he wants it back!!

  
People eye him reluctantly and Jimin really considers throwing himself into the Han River.

  
His interactions with Yoongi are less and less agressive. Surprisingly the boy tries to engage Jimin in a conversation, asking him how he has been, if he desires to eat something and sometimes offering him a glass of water or coffee. Jimin says no all the time. He will not accept pity from Yoongi.

  
On Sunday the inevitable happens. He is greeted by an eviction note and for the first time in so long he allows himself to bawl his eyes out.

  
His super nice neighbours, husband and wife, both in their mid forties, help him by keeping some of his things in their apartment, offering the privilege of taking a bath whenever he needs to and apologize for not keeping him with them. Jimin understands them. The landlord is a piece of shit and the thought of dealing with an angry man, who already suspects Jimin's sexual orientation and spits hateful comments everytime they meet and, on top of that, troubling the old couple, generates shivers on Jimin's spine.

Trusting them, the boy lets most of his clothes in their living room bowing over and over again, murmuring words of gratitude.

  
He inhales, preparing himself, takes another deep breath and with a bagpack full of bare necessities, he steps out of the room, pondering his nonexistent options. He can believe this is happening to him.

*******

”Park are you out of your mind? What the fuck are you doing on a bench, sleeping?”

  
Jimin's body jolts, drowsiness clouding his eyes, tiredness written all over his features, mouth a little agape, now quinting feverishly at the one who disturbed his sleep.

  
Yoongi stares with an evident scowl, half indignated by Jimin's state, half bewildered, absorbing the said boy slugishness and the way be can barely keep his eyes open. Groaning Jimin mumbles something about Yoongi leaving him alone, then sheltering his eyes with one arm, hoping he could get some rest.  
It's been two days since he was forced to abandon his little and ugly place and the bench is killing his back. Min Yoongi is another pain, this time, in the ass so he dreams of being left alone, in his solitude for as much as possible.

  
”Park, what the actual fuck are you doing?” Yoongi yells and his palms are reaching for Jimin's arm just so they can make and maintain eye contact but Jimin groans again, more loudly when the sun hits him right in the face and Yoongi take a sharp intake of air as soon as his skin touches Jimin's forehead. ”You have a fever.”

  
Emitting a weak sound, he ignores him, slowly closing his eyes, all the energy drained from his body. Exhaustion has the best of him, muscles sore and stiff.

  
”Park, hey, don't fall asleep on me, what the hell happened to you?”

  
Jimin thinks that Yoongi soothing voice is a work of his imagination, something created by the need to be cared for. A pang of sadness hits him and the urge of achieving a power that allows him to turn back the time and become a child once again grow like roots in his chest.

  
”Park, I am really scared right now, so talk to me asshole or else...”

  
”Stop pestering me, Yoongi-ssi,” Jimin manages to respond, face scrunched up in annoyance, steadily pushing his hands into the bench just so he could raise him exhausted body up. ”Need something? If not, give me the permission to at least sleep.”

  
”Rest in your bed, Park,” Yoongi snorts, ”at this rate you're gonna end up mugged.”  
”None of your concern.”

  
”Are you for real? I knew you were stupid but this  behaviour is too much even for you, Park.”

  
Instead of paying him back in his own coin, Jimin opens his backpack, rummages through it to find a chocolate and dried fruits bar, tears the package open and starts eating, disregarding Yoongi's presence. He really can't take a hint. He almost moans enjoying every bite, totally turns a deaf ear to Yoongi's noises of complain. Seeing there is no point in trying to catch the younger's attention, the older takes a sit and stares unshamedly, builiding Jimin's walls of self consciousness higher and higher. Chosing to blatantly be oblivious of Yoongi's gawk, he finishes the bar, folds the package and puts it in the bagpack so he could throw it later in a garbage bin.

  
Yoongi has no intention to move, Jimin comes to this conclusion after the boy makes himself comfortable, scrolling through his phone and smiling once in a while at whatever he is looking. The beanie in which he hides those two cat ears make him look really young and soft, much to Jimin's dismay, who doesn't want to think about Yoongi as a cute boy.

  
Jimin craves some peace, time for himself, to maybe drown in self deprecation and loathe, anything actually but he wishes some fucking solitude, the perspective of having an irritating Min Yoongi worsening his mood, leaving an unpleasant taste on Jimin's tongue. He takes his bag, throws it over his shoulder and walks away, a leisurely pace, sighing loudly. The walk in itself would be great, the park is lonely, no people around, no boisterous kids or over protective mothers. Jimin should get used to this. He will spent a lot of days making a home in benches, sleeping under the moon. It sounds romantically but Jimin thinks Yoongi is probably right and while the sight is wonderful and all that, he is gonna absolutely appear in the Newpaper as the young man whose throat has been sliced when he was deep asleep. At this point, Jimin really has nothing to lose. His family sees him as a disappointment, he doesn't have friends, a job or a room where he can crash, he lacks talent or skills, his grades are low because he is fucking unable to memorize interminable pages of theory. He is utterly fucked and useless.

  
”You are such a handful, Park,” Yoongi chuckles a little breathlessly, catching Jimin from behind.

  
Jimin continues his stroll, Yoongi walking like he doesn't have a single care in the world, their steps emitting soft noises loading the quietness of the place.  
”So Park, care to share why were you staying on a bench?”

  
For once, Jimin discovers honesty in his voice. He expected a condescending tone yet he got a sweet question and if Jimin didn't know any better he would have thought Yoongi is worried. Perhaps the sincerity does things to Jimin heart. When was the last time someone asked him how is he doing? He doesn't remember and that says a lot. Not even as a child was he the receiver of such questions. The freak. Why would the freak be asked if he is okay. Jimin shakes his head, laughing humourlessly, sounding bitter.

  
”It's none of your concern,” Jimin mutters and he gasps sensing Yoongi's hand gently wrapping around his wrist, interrupting their meaningless stroll.

  
With his eyes glued to Jimin's hands, a finger slowly circling a patch of skin, the silence grows, streched until Jimin can't take it anymore and attempts sliping from Yoongi grasp. The older boy reacts immediately surprinsing Jimin who at first thinks Yoongi will jump like being burned from the mere touch; contrary to Jimin's belief, Yoongi wraps his fingers around his wrist completely, in a loose hold, looking at him tenderly.

  
”Jimin.”

  
Hearing his name pronounced in such a gentle manner by the boy who has been a nightmare for the past days is an unexpected turn of events, Jimin's brain freezing, lips opening and closing like a fish. Saying he is astonished would be an understatement. Few days ago he predicted Yoongi would finally snap and yell his name with fury and Jimin was totally prepared for that. Not this. Absorbing Yoongi's gentleness, the soft look settled on his round eyes, distress swirling into the boy's orbs, tugging the corners of his mouth down.

  
”We got off on the wrong foot on our first interaction and I might have exaggerated making you believe I am this cold hearted asshole but I don't hate you, Jimin, and I certainly don't find joy in seeing you struggling and suffering. So tell me why were you asleep on that bench now.”

  
Admitting to Yoongi what he has been through seems intimate. Of course is not like he is declaring his undying love yet Jimin is reluctant in sharing these recent events. Deep in his soul, he knows Yoongi is not a bad guy. Grumpy, moody as hell, not to mess with, preferring loneliness? Yes, all of those are true and Yoongi doesn't make an effort in denying or proving people wrong just because he looks happy being left alone but he is a nice guy. Somewhere deep down in his soul is a nice guy.

  
Jimin decides he has got nothing to lose so he blurts out ”My landlord kicked me out and I've been sleeping on benches since then.”

  
”Park Jimin you are a fucking idiot,” He states, sounding at a loss for words, the seriousness in his voice contrasting with the disbelief gaze he points to Jimin. ”You could've end up dead by now.”

  
”No shit, Sherlock,” He laughs a little bit in awe with Yoongi's small face, nose scrunching up and ears moving just a second underneath the blue beanie convering the boy's head.

  
Rather than scoffing, Yoongi lightly hits his forehead, murmuring a brat under his breath, eliciting a series of chuckles from Jimin, the younger amused at how triggered the older is.

  
”How on Earth you survived until now is beyond my comprehension, like, fucking Hell, Park Jimin do you have a tiny bit of knowledge about the dangers lurking on streets? Your lack of discernment is fucking unbelievable.

  
”Didn't have any other option.” He mumbles, fatigue softening his limbs.

  
”You could've come to me, Jimin,” Yoongi begins, dissapointment crawling over his words, gloomines covering his handsome face, a look of dejection darkening his soft yet sad smile. ”I know you don't have friends...”

  
”You do?”

  
”I do recognize a lonely wolf when I see one, Jimin. I like how people ignore me because my resting bitch face makes it very clear I don't have the energy or patience to deal with rambuctions students bragging about quick fucks and parties. You, on the other hand... What I am trying to say is that I am your only aquaintance, sort of, so you should've come to me, not colaps on a bench, risking your life like that.”

  
”Didn't peg you as the knight ready to save the damsel in distress, Yoongi-shi.” Jimin says tasting bitterness on his tongue.

  
”Hyung. Call me hyung.” Yoongi adds at seeing the puzzled look jimin's face adopted.

  
”Wouldn't that be too personal?” Jimin asks, insecurities mashing his brain, being scared of Yoongi eventually telling him it is all a joke.

  
”Park Jimin you will call me hyung otherwise...”

  
”You'll chop my body and throw it into Han River?” Jimin tries amused by the older's reaction.

  
”Look at my noodles arms, Jimin, I couldn't do that even if I wanted. Besides, I am too lazy for that kind of effort.”

  
Jimin lets himself laugh out loud because of Yoongi's response, the older looking satisfied watching  a pale red colouring the boy's cheeks.

  
”Now, come on, Jimin, let's get that chubby cheeks back!” He says, dragging the said boy after him.

*******

Now that he is clean after taking a long bath, almost falling asleep in the bathtub, and staying on Yoongi's sofa, wearing some of his clothes, Jimin thinks he might've been a little bit of an idiot for never considering asking Yoongi for help. But Park Jimin has never been that much of a smart guy. He is still afraid of causing too much trouble but Yoongi was all sweet smiles and caring eyes during their walk to home, reassuring him. He also needed to repet how he couldn't believe Jimin had the fucking idea of sleeping on the streets, at which Jimin replayed he was actually sleeping on a bench, not the streets, yet Yoongi glared at him, sealing his lips but other than that Yoongi did everyting in his power to help him feel comfortable.

  
Yoongi appeard from the kitchen, carring a tray full of medium sized bowls, flavours pleasing Jimin s nose when the boy comes closer, nudging Jimin so he can also sit beside him. The tray is gently put on Jimin's lap, his eyes round an sparkling with hunger. Is not the dish in itself that causes Jimin's eyes to gather emotions transforme in tear but the effort Yoongi invested in creating a domestic enviroment for him. He gives Yoongi a look, unable to form proper sentences only to find the boy already watching him, a gaze so serene lightening his face. And Jimin does what he is sure will regret all his life. He cries. He breaks down, ugly tears flooding his face. Min Yoongi panicks, breath getting caught in his throat, a mixture of shock and fear putting Yoongi in motion. Taking the food in a hurry, Jimin feeling so bad for reacting like that when Yoongi doesn' t need a cry baby in his house for crying out loud, hides his face in his hands, waiting for the older to kick him out because Jimin is a lost cause. What he doesn' t expect is Yoongi reaching out for him and embracing him, one arm circling his waist, another making shoothing motions on his back and somehow Jimin ends up sobbing louder.

  
”Shh, hei, Jimin-ah don't cry, hyung is here.”

  
This statement has the opposite effect on Jimin. Clutching Yoongi's shirt into his hands, he continues on sheding tears, shrinking into himself while Yoongi squeezes him tighter, nose deep burried in Jimin's hair, whispering sweet nothings, trying to calm the younger.

  
"It's ok, Jimin-ah, it's ok, it's gonna be hella fine, 'cos hyung is here with you now."

  
He thinks is all a hallucination, being taken cared of by the boy who looked like he could kill him any second but also listening to Yoongi's raspy voice, wavering in intensity, covered just a tiny bit by the skin on skin contact they have. Jimin feels safe for the first time in his entire cursed life.

  
After what seems to be an eternity, Jimin's cry comes to a stop but remains limp, body exhausted and a migrene spreading like wildfire in his head, Yoongi still runs his fingers through the boy's hair. Jimin could stay like this forever, tiny frame protected by Yoongi who, now and then, spills nice words of encouragament in a low tone, so low that Jimin wonders if Yoongi suspects him of eventually bolting out of the room like he did before.

  
"Jimin-ah," Yoongi starts doing all sort of thing to Jimin's heart, "Please don't cry, yeah? Whatever happens to you, you are not alone, I am here."

  
"I'm sorry," Jimin says taking a breath "For making you see this..."

  
"Jimin?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Shut the fuck up, will ya? When I say I'm gonna be here for you, I fuckin' mean it!"

  
Jimin snorts at his hyung's behaviour whose body shakes with laughter. He manages to move his hand to Jimin's nape, playing discreetly with the hair, curling it on his long and bony fingers. And because Jimin's brain feels the need to take a break one in a while and go on a vacantion he emits a soft noise which sounds like a purr. In this particular moment Jimin curses himself for not wanting to learn more spells that could make him disappear into thin air. Full to the brim with mortification Jimin clears his throat oscilating between buying a one way ticket to another universe and keeping his forehead pressed to the boy's shoulder in a failed attempt to hide his dusted cheeks, which are on fire, blood boiling underneath the skin.

  
"You better not fucking run this time, Jimin-ah because I'll chase you and being the lazy ass I am, my lungs are going to die the moment I sprint after you, so stay where you fucking are, right now."

  
"If someone gave you a penny every time you curse you would be rich, hyung," Jimin whispers chewing the last word, tasting its foreig flavour and sighing happily, face nuzzling his hyung's chest.

  
"Want to sponsor me and don't know how to approach the matter, Jimin-ah," Yoongi jokes.

  
"I'm broke," He retorts bitterly, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

  
"About that..." Yoongi trails off, testing the waters, not pushing Jimin's limits and waiting patiently for him to give a hint about how unconfortable this topic makes him.  
Jimin's thoughts are jumping around like crazy, bringing back some tears but he refuses to let them get the best of him and exhaling he prepares for the talk.

  
"There's not much to it, hyung," Jimin mumbles distancing himself a little bit until he can face Yoongi, taking in the troubled expression. I didnt't lie when I told you I had some difficulties. I was fired not long ago and I could't pay for my rent anymore. And the old, gross, man, who's been trying to get rid of me ever since he kind of found out I liked boys, kicked me out even though he knew I am trustable and always, always pay for everything. I asked him to wait a little bit until I get another job but he wouldn't listen so... yeah, the rest is history." He finishes lamely.

  
"You...uhm, like boys?"

  
Yoongi sounds so flabbergasted, not giving a shit about disimulating, Jimin's sexual preferences making him tense, so tense that fear of rejection and sadness build up in Jimin's rib cage, morphing into something more painful. Jimin doesn't hide his sexuality, he is not ashamed, nor afraid, he knows being homosexual is normal but he is usually careful about sharing this information, an important part of him when it comes to the ones surrounding him. Apparently not careful enough. His big mouth, lacking filter, spilled the beans causing Yoongi to freeze. And really, Jimin should've seen it coming. It was all too good to be true. Of course, Yoongi, turned out to be homophobic and of course Park Jimin had to go and shelter a... minor crush on the straight, homophobic guy, who he also transformed into a half cat or whatever Yoongi is right now. Resigned, Jimin puts more distance between then, already missing the warmth.

  
"Sorry," He begins hoarsely, forcing himself not to cry again, "I should've said that, please don't think I planned to come onto you or something... uhm, year, I... I better get going, right..."

  
"Excuse me, what?" Yoongi seems to snap out of it, yanking Jimin back down in the very next second the boy stands up "Park Jimin, I thought we've already established I'm not gonna run a fucking marathon chasing you. I'm too out of shape for that kind of crap so I beg you, take a deep breath and try using your brain instead of your legs."

  
Jimin opts for shouting his mouth just to avoid other complications.

  
"Now, why the Hell did you assume I'm like that fucking piece of shit who threw you out?"

  
"Uhm," Jimin says like the real intelectual he is, "You seemed surprised, bothered so... It's okay actually, I mean you not being okay with my sexuality, it's okay, you don't have to force..."

  
"Jimin-ah, why would I think less of you only because you like boys?" Yoongi speaks so, so softly again and again confusing Jimin who thinks his previous reaction pretty much said it all.  
"You know, people not being okay with your sexuality it's okay only if they also respect your choices and treat you right. 'Cos, not agreeing with someone's preferences doesn't mean you should start throwing hate at that person. Which brings me to the point of your landlord refusing vehemently to let you stay. He didn't act right, he didn't consider you are just a student, a boy struggling to survive in a fucking big city where even breathing is expensive and, first and foremost, he forgot you are a human just like everyone else and being gay doesn't make you much less of a person. So, Park Jimin, I admitted, I'm kind of shitty but I would never treat you differently.

  
Jimin is, for lack of a better word, speechless. Listening to his hyung discourse, spoken so beautifully, determination wrapping every word, an intense look matching his opinion... What should he say now? Sorry for calling you a homophobic? Sorry for assuming the worst about you? Sorry for being me, stupid and afraid?

  
"And also, wouldn' be weird of me to hate you when I've kissed too many boys to count?"

  
At that, Jimin's head snaps so fast he's afraid of giving himself whiplash.

  
"What?" He sputters.

"See, told ya, you running away without giving me a chance to talk is a big no no."

  
"I'm gay, Jimin," He repeats, "I like boys, I've always liked boys ever since I was a kid and I..." He shakes his head, smiling to himself. "Conclusion being I could never feel disgusted by you. And hadn't I been gay I wouldn't have looked down on you."

  
"Yeah?" Jimin asks stupidly.

  
"Yeah" Yoongi smiles fondly. "Now, about your apartement problem, were you honestly going to live on the streets?"

  
"Honestly, yeah. I can't afford a new place obviously and going back home isn't an option. Plus, can't ruin your life any longer, those cat ears and tail have to disappear. Speaking of which," Jimin clears his throat "I never apologized for doing that to you."

  
"Not your fault. I stole the drink."

  
"And I made the spell."

  
"And I messed up your plans."

  
"I should't have thought about turning my professor into a cat."

  
"True but she kind of deserves it, she is a pain in the ass."

  
"That she is," Jimin admits, finishing their little verbal match.

  
"Good, now that we cleared that and you are very much forgiven, let's see where you gonna sleep." Yoongi claps his hands too enthusiastically, Jimin's eyes growing wide, Yoongi unaffected by the younger's reluctance.

  
"Hyung," Jimin gasps, taken aback, his hyung flashing a gummy smile, small teeth showing, the skin around his almond shaped eyes crinkles making the boy's appeareance look cuter if that's possible.

  
"No way in Hell I'm gonna let you sleep on the streets. That is no place for cute boys like you."

  
Jimin is one hundred percent sure his heart stops and he blinks like an idiot, heat blooming on his cheeks, ears and red red, mouth agape while Yoongi supresses another wide smile, lips twitching, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

  
"What's up, Jimin-ah, cat got you tongue? Never pegged you for the shy type really. You did a great job on our first meeting, showing me how bratty you can get and now an innocent compliment leaves you speechless?"

  
"Shut up! I was a brat because you were an asshole" He bites back in an endeavour to conceal his embarrassment.

  
"You're right and I have to apologize for that. It's also fair since you did it too. So, sorry Jimin-ah, hyung was in a bad mood and the... transformation was the cherry on top."

  
"It's ok, we both snapped and it doesn't matter now. But, hyung, I promise you I'll find something to reverse the spell, I just need a little bit more time to read all the books I have. Actually I have them all in my bag, these are the only objects, along with some clothes, I could carry with me."

  
"S'okay. Take all the time you need, after all, we're gonna live together so it should be fine."

  
"Hyung, no, I can't stay here. I know you mean well but I don't wanna be a nuisance."

  
"You're not." He says firmly once again surprising Jimin who understands how wrong is to judge a book by its cover, Yoongi being the complete opposite of how Jimin imagined him to be. "Take it like this, I have a big apartment, you need one. I get lonely as fuck at night and you seem to be a great buddy to cuddle with. I have a lot of food and most of it ends up in the trashbin 'cos I barely eat throughout the day and sharing food with you would be an amazing opportunity to stop wasting it. You see, the Universe work in our favour."

  
"I wouldn't say the Universe, hyung, just your weird logic."

  
"My logic works just fine, thank you very much," Yoongi pouts, folding his arms over his chest, sulking, his blonde cat ears going down touching his head and Jimin supposes he is mad. "You're being the idiot here, Jiminie, trying to convince me sleeping on the streets is a better option than sleeping in my house. I don't bite, you know..."

  
"Where is Min Yoongi and what have you done with him?" Jimin asks incredulously reveiving a brat from Yoongi's mouth. "Hyung, I'm sure you want to help but I just don't want to invade your privacy. That's all," He admits.

  
"I wouldn't have offered if you were not welcome, Jimin. Please, say you're gonna stay  
so I can go and reheat your food and shove it down your throat 'cos you look like you're gonna pass out anytime soon."

  
And Jimin agrees despite finding everything to be  surreal. If this is a dream he'll enjoy it while it lasts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is gonna take a few days, 'cos I am graduating from University in like 2 weeks so you can imagine. By the way, all the boys are going to appear in the next chapter and, oh, boy, it'll be messy.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said it's gonna take a few days... I lied. But actually the next one is going to be posted in a few days because I need to study. Enjoy Yoongi being soft and promise the rest of the boys will appear soon.  
> Comments, kudos are appreciated and like always feel free to point grammatical errors.
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)
> 
> Favourite quotes:
> 
> Jimin is happy but scared shitless because this feeling... this feels like home, like home should feel and he is scared of feeling that when he has known Yoongi for such a short span of time. But Yoongi is like a fluffy blanket ready to be cover with, like the sun caressing his skin and wind playing with his hair.  
> Yoongi is like home and Jimin is scared of being evicted again. 
> 
>  
> 
> "They don't know what an wonderful child they have. It's their loss. Just fuck them..."  
> "That would be incest, hyung." Jimin interrupts receiving a light hit on his nose.
> 
> "Meanie... you're a fucking meanie, hyung."

"Jimin, you have to take a break, those books are not going anywhere and reading the same paragraph over an over again won't help."

  
Yoongi is right. Jimin has been reading the same sentence for what could be three hours. He is almost sure this is the spell he needs. If he could just understand these old words and their order...  
Over the past two weeks they fell into a routine. Living with Yoongi is not only extremely easy but also pleaseant, the boy, in the safety of his house, having a cute attitude, the perfect balance of morning grumpiness and night slughishness which Jimin loves because in the morning Yoongi is complaining over the fact that the sun shines too bright and 'Jiminie is too early for waking up, close those fucking curtains, please I'll die, let me sleep, Jiminie' and when the sun sets and the night falls Yoongi pouts and demands to be cuddled and Jimin's heart skips a beat everytime Yoongi's soft ears tickle his face and his tail sometimes curls around Jimin's waist.  
Jimin is royally fucked, he needs to write this on his forehead as a reminder to control his heart and his stupid heartbeat when Yoongi sends a genuine smile at him.

  
"Hyung, I think this might be the one. If I can read it correctly you'll have no ears and tail before you know it."

  
"Don't sweat it, I've told you it's no hurry."

  
"No, hyung, solving this means I'll be out of your hair for good," Jimin says fake enthusiasm lacing his tone, eyes glued to the same page, unable to look at Yoongi.

  
Jimin is sad. He likes living with Yoongi more than he probably should and the idea of finding another place to live without having Yoongi constantly whining by this and that will be painful. You could say that Jimin's crush is not a crush anymore once he's started to know Yoongi. He learned what he likes to eat and how he forgets to do it on a daily basis. His favourite bath bombs are vanilla scented ones. He secretly loves coffee sweetened with honey and a dash of milk but he claims nothing is better than dark, plain and freaking bitter coffee. He is afraid on thunder and on a particular night he squeezed the shit out of Jimin but Jimin liked it. He wants to dye his hair pink and at Jimin's question about somehow wanting to celebrate the past and Jimin's magic(not really) fingers he laughs but it's a sweet one full of longing and Jimin knows he is a goner.  
Jimin likes Yoongi and the perspective of being separated kills him inside. He doesn't say a word though.

  
"Am I so awful to live with?" Yoongi chuckles but is dry and lifeless and Jimin's head snaps up, eyes wide in fear because it wasn't his intention to imply this, how could he imply this when these days living with Yoongi were the best one of his entire life.

  
"No, no, no, hyung," He reaches for the boy, taking his bony hands into his chubby and short ones "staying here with you was like the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you dare think you are not a great roommate and friend because you are and evey time I wake up I wish my life had always been like this, with you in it so believe me when I say I wasn't trying to imply that you are awful because I was not! You have to believe me..."

  
"Calm down, Jiminie," Yoongi stops him from passing out seeing how red and worked up he is "Okay, I get it, I know I can also be a handful sometimes, most of the time so I wouldn't be mad if you... you know, wanted to find a better place but I guess I like how the house is not so empty and you're always mumbling and saying something under your breath..."

  
"There's no better place than this for me, Yoongi hyung," Jimin interrupts him and the silence falls, both of them glancing one at each other, Jimin now understanding what the fuck he said and how that must've sounded for Yoongi. "Oh, God, I wasn't trying to subtly hint that I want to continue living with you, not that I don't want really but... No, wait, no, let me rephrase this, oh, shit, this is a mess..."

  
"Jimin," He laughs but this time the sound is so pure and full of happiness "how do we always end up misunderstanding each other?"

  
"Uhm..."

  
"Don't know what shitty place have you been living in but I'm glad you feel comfortable and at ease here. I also like spending my time with you. Having you around it's... nice, definitely nice."

  
"Uhm..."

  
"Aish, Jiminie what am I going to do with you if you don't speak your mind. I'm gonna make myself clear once and for all. I enjoy living with you and I want you to stay as much as you want even after you reverse the spell. If you are okay with this I'd like for us to share this apartment. Only if you want tho', no pressure and you can answer me when you feel like."

  
Jimin, on impulse, wraps his arms around Yoongi, his face into his hyung's chest, feeling so warm and fuzzy and ready to confess how much he likes Yoongi but not only as a friend and Yoongi returns the embrace tenfold, making Jimin sigh in content. Jimin is happy but scared shitless because this feeling... this feels like home, like home should feel and he is scared of feeling that when he has known Yoongi for such a short span of time. But Yoongi is like a fluffy blanket ready to be cover with, like the sun caressing his skin and wind playing with his hair.

  
Yoongi is like home and Jimin is scared of being evicted again.

  
That's why Jimin thanks him for the offer but says "Can I consider it for a little bit?" He mumbles into Yoongi's hoodie.

  
"Of course you can, take all your time, Jiminie." Yoongi tells him and could Yoongi be any more kind and sweet to him, the terms of endearment enhancing the warmness spreading onto Jimin's chest.

  
They stay like this, Jimin basking in his hyung's presence, Yoongi running his fingers through Jimin's hair, a habits of his Jimin found out after he moved in.

  
"Jimin, my friends want to meet you, they've been pestering me for a while now so I've been wondering if it's okay with you?"

  
"You have friends?" Jimin mocks, leaning just so he can see Yoongi's face where a smile is forming.

  
"Contrary to popular beliefs, yes, I do. I'll probably regret by the end on the night introducing you to them but as long as you won't run away it'll be fine."

  
"Running away? What kind of weird friends you have, hyung?"

  
"The weirdest. And you're a witch but trust me when I say those bunch of idiots are something else. They've also been dying to know you so Jin told me to ask if you're up for a dinner. He cooks. And better than me."

  
"Wow, hyung, can get over the fact that you have friends. Like, how on Earth did you manage to find them? Do you do magic? Are you also a witch and you've been hiding this from me?"

  
"You little shit, I help you and this is how you repay me...I'm wounded, Jiminie..."

  
"Sorry, sorry" Jimin says not really feeling bad for teasing his hyung. "I'm pretty sure they're wonderful persons hyung otherwise you wouldn't have befriended them so I can't wait to meet them. Uhm, wait," Jimin suddenly gasps "Do they know I am a witch and I did...well that to you? Magic is not a taboo these days but just to be sure if I need to lie about something."

  
"Yes, they know, Jin's grandma was a witch and no, you don't have to hide anything, just be yourself, they're gonna love you. Be aware of Hobi tho'... He'll scream like a banshee when he sees you, has a soft spot for cute things" Yoongi explains and Jimin kind of wants to smack him for speaking so freely such words "And Tae, you should also be aware of Tae, I love him to death but that kid is probably the reason I could go and check myself in a mental hospital because he drives me crazy every single time he opens his big mouth."

  
"O...kay, anything else about anyone else?"

  
"Namjoon. He is smart but dense like a brick, he is scared shitless of confessing to Jin, who is also in love with him so they are basically two fucking idiots pining and wasting time. Don't stay close to him, he is a disaster, clumsy as shit. He can hurt himself just by staying on the sofa. Don't get close and you'll be fine."

  
Yoongi is so immersed in his explanation that misses the chance to see how much tenderness and infatuation Jimin holds in his eyes.

  
"Kookie is... He is a pig, loves gym and working out and he leaves a whole in my budget every time he visits because the boy eats whatever he finds in my kitchen but say something mean to him and he will cry like a baby. But you'll fit perfectly, do not worry."

  
"Because they like cute things?"

  
"No, brat, because you are as weird as them." Yoongi deadpans.

  
"Meanie... you're a fucking meanie, hyung."

  
"Watch your mouth, brat, I'm older, show some respect."

  
Yoongi grabs the books Jimin was holding earlier, throwing it away, ignoring the younger's noises of complaint and slumps on the bed, body messily spread on the sheets arching an arm so he could take Jimin down with him, the boy now resting on his back in a futile effort to repress his chuckles. In all seriousness it's like Yoongi has a purpose and gains something from making Jimin all giggly. Jimin doesn't mind at all, never in his life having met someone so considerate and kind towards him. And thinking about the day he turned Yoongi causes him to laugh even harder.

  
"Yah, what's so funny?" Yoongi asks squeezing a patch of skin, right on Jimin's waist, a little low where the shirt has ridden up.

  
"Remembering how mad you were at mad when I fucked cooed seeing you with ears and tail, hyung."

  
"That was a wrong move. I was fuming especially when you acted like you're all innocent and shit. Then you had the audacity to coo. I don't know how I didn't hit you right on the spot."

  
"Because you like me, hyung, obviously" Jimin jokes looking at the ceiling, failing to see the love-struck gaze and the caring smile.

  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jiminie."

  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with the worst witch ever," Jimin adds, "I could and I should call my mom and ask her for a spell but I'm such a stubborn kid and I don't want to go back with my tail between my legs begging for help. They already see me as a fucked up..."

  
Jimin wonders why is he constantly giving Yoongi a hard time, spilling things about his family. Maybe not having friends and no one to listen to him when he was in pain and needed comfort is the motif. Yoongi is here, so willing to soak up every word Jimin says, so eager to cheer him up.

  
"Not to be inquisite about it but why do they think that?"

  
"Never wanted to learn spells and be help the family with potions. Magic is no secret for people and where we lived, God, people were crazy about different potions. My mom was good, her apprentice was good. I... not so much. I mean I liked to perform some kind of spells but nothing life changing, just changing my clothes' colour and stuff like that. I never liked the idea of being used and doing spells or potions for people means exactly that. You are used. Yes, you are also getting paid but people reduce your all personality to one trait. It's like with idols, you know, people see them as the embodiment of perfection and forget they are just humans wanting to be happy. My mom... she still loves me but I feel like she loves me because she has to not because she wants to. It's complicated and let's not kill our mood with my petty stories, hyung."

  
"Hei, Minnie," Yoongi starts, pushing his weight in his elbow, face hovering over Jimin's, previous smile melted, a crestfallen look on the features Jimin so much likes, "They don't know what an wonderful child they have. It's their loss. Just fuck them..."

  
"That would be incest, hyung." Jimin interrupts receiving a light hit on his nose.

  
"Anyway, as I was saying, you don't need them, screw them, I'm here for you, whatever you need, just tell hyung, yeah?"

  
Jimin lets out a shuddering breath, taking in these emotions ready to burst out of his chest, his heart beating so hard that Jimin is afraid Yoongi will hear it.

  
"Who would've thought the grumpy boy from my class is such a sweet hyung."

  
"Brat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And for those who reached out for me on Instagram, thank you guys, now that you saw my face you get why I write like a 5 years old, because I also look like one and I have the mental age of a 5ys.
> 
> Should I tag minor angst or something considering Jimin's problems? Tell me, I don't know if I should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something sounds unnatural, that's probably because I'm a non native speaker and it's my first time trying to write in English.  
> Kudos, comments are appreciated and feel free to correct any errors.
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)
> 
> Favourite quotes:
> 
> "It's not like I had someone to talk with," Jimin snorts but it's painful and sits heavily in his stomach, his confession affecting the older, the small intake of air he takes is proof enough for Jimin.  
> "You can talk to me. I meant it when I said I would be here for you."  
> "Careful, hyung, you make it sound like it's gonna last." He murmurs cursing himself for bathing in self pity.  
> "We're gonna last. I won't talk about forever. We are not eternal so what's the point of making these kind of promises but we're gonna last for as long as we should. Sometimes cutting ropes is healthy and if there gonna be a moment when we are better growing apart, so be it, as long as we are okay. But for now, I say we're gonna last 'cos I need someone to shove food down his throat and cuddle with. And my home would be lonely without you in it so call me a selfish asshole but I'm keeping you here for as long as your willing to stay."  
> "Such a sweet hyung..."
> 
> "If I'm a marshmallow, what are you?"  
> "I'm a tough cookie," Jimin laughs throwing his head back.
> 
> "Maybe I should teach you a lesson to understand that's a no no when you are talking with someone older, brat."  
> "Oh my God, hyung, you also have a spanking kink? What have I gotten myself into?"  
> "Yah," He lighly slaps Jimin's arm, "I don't have kinks, you shit, stop assuming things!"  
> "See, see," He exclaims, a finger pointing towards the recently slapped arm, "Spanking kink. Oh, holy shit, my sweet little hyung has kink... that's why I have trust issues."
> 
> "Ah, hyung, you turned into this low budget playboy working on luring an innocent guy. I want my softie back."

"Jimin-ah, why are my ears pink?" The boy hears Yoongi's voice before he appears in Jimin's room.

  
True to his words, Yoongi's ears, the cat ones, which were blonde like his hair, are a beautiful shade of pink, a pale hue almost like cotton candy and Jimin is hit with a sense of deja-vu. These ears have the same colour Yoongi's hair had when Jimin was stupid enough to transform him into a walking candy.  
Jimin gulps, unable to utter something, dread filling his mind.

  
"Your cat ears are pink."

  
Yeah, Jimin is an intelectual, there is no fucking doubt.  
"That's what I said."

  
No, no, no this is not how things were supposed to go. He tried to mix some plants hoping everthing would go back to normal but now Yoongi not only has cat ears but those are also fucking pink and he looks so soft and cuddly and Jimin is going to die. Yup!

  
"Jimin..."

  
Raising himself up, arms flying around Yoongi's face, afraid of touching but also wanting to grab the boy's ears and what the fuck Park Jimin, how much of a creep can you get anymore? Panic builds in his chest, breath out of control, assuming Yoongi is not happy with the sudden change, because seriously how could he be happy being the experiment of Park Fucking Jimin.

  
"I'm so, so, so sorry," Jimin stumbles on his words, his throat strained, eyes glassy and voice choked and Yoongi realizes how terrified is the boy.

  
"Jiminie, hei, oh my God, stop freaking out, I'm not admonishing you, I was surprised but I'm not mad," Yoongi assures him, palms coming up to cup Jimin's cheeks, his hands pushing the roundness slighly, applying a little pressure just so he can make Jimin snap out of it. "Listen to me," He continues when the sight of Jimin's lips quivering hits him, "You have nothing to worry about, hyung is not upset, okay?"

  
There is a veiled wall between Yoongi's soothing words and Jimin's mind. He can hear the boy whispering and going on and on about this topic, insisting he's not furious but appreciating the colour since he remembers the past yet Jimin can't ignore the how fucking afraid he is. It's not about being a scaredy cat even tho' Jimin was never a brave boy but about losing Yoongi. He feels so good in his hyung's presence, loved and cherished. Yoongi doesn't consider him stupid and allows him to see cartoon, for example, a thing that his mom would yell about because Jimin is not a kid anymore. Yoongi ask him how he sleeps, if he likes the food, if he needs something. Yoongi holds him when they see a movie and Jimin cries for some sad ending. He buys him ice cream and tells him how cute are his chubby cheeks. So he wants Yoongi to be happy, not mad, especially not mad at him.

  
"Jimin, you have to listen to me when I say I'm not upset over such things. I would never lie to you so trust me, yeah? Can you do that for me, can you calm down?"  
Nodding he  lets his head fall over Yoongi shoulder, feeling grateful for that one more centimeter that makes Yoongi taller and always like to brag about.  
"Minnie," Now he speaks with not that much confidence, tone morphing into air, sending shivers through Jimin's spine, "You're okay. We're okay, we're perfectly fine." The confidence returns, adorning the older's voice as he ressures Jimin that there's nothing to feel sorry about.

  
"I'm sorry," He repeats and Jimin leans into the tight embrace he is pulled in, not giving Yoongi the opportunity to speak, "I get like this sometimes when I feel like I commit a mistake. That first time when I acted like a brat... it was just that, an act. You know how they say, fake it till you make it. Sorry hyung, you shouldn't deal with my personal issues."

  
"That's complete bullshit. It doesn't go like this. It about accepting your problems, communicating, talking about them. Pretending they don't exist only makes it worse, Minnie."  
"It's not like I had someone to talk with," Jimin snorts but it's painful and sits heavily in his stomach, his confession affecting the older, the small intake of air he takes is proof enough for Jimin.

  
"You can talk to me. I meant it when I said I would be here for you."

  
"Careful, hyung, you make it sound like it's gonna last." He murmurs cursing himself for bathing in self pity.

  
"We're gonna last. I won't talk about forever. We are not eternal so what's the point of making these kind of promises but we're gonna last for as long as we should. Sometimes cutting ropes is healthy and if there gonna be a moment when we are better growing apart, so be it, as long as we are okay. But for now, I say we're gonna last 'cos I need someone to shove food down his throat and cuddle with. And my home would be lonely without you in it so call me a selfish asshole but I'm keeping you here for as long as your willing to stay."

  
"Such a sweet hyung..."

  
"I'm not sweet, I'm manly," Yoongi mumbles and Jimin makes an effort in trying to shake himself of this warmness. Yoongi is so sweet but they are friends, he is just a good hyung, an wonderful person willing to put up with his shit, issues that he should keep for himself.

  
"You, manly?" Jimin asks rising a brow, now a few centimetres between them, eyes scrutinizing Yoongi's ears, fluffy and the boy is again hit with the desire of scraping him behind those cute, pointed ears. "You look soft, saccharine, like a candy, cotton candy maybe and you pout constantly and really, hyung, you're like a marshmallow."

  
"If I'm a marshmallow, what are you?"

  
"I'm a tough cookie," Jimin laughs throwing his head back.

  
"Well, aren't you suddenly in a good mood, Jimin-ah," Yoongi humms pinching the boy's cheek, a move that has Jimin scrunching his nose, complaining about the poor tratament he receives from Yoongi. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson to understand that's a no no when you are talking with someone older, brat."

  
"Oh my God, hyung, you also have a spanking kink? What have I gotten myself into?"

  
"Yah," He lighly slaps Jimin's arm, "I don't have kinks, you shit, stop assuming things!"

  
"See, see," He exclaims, a finger pointing towards the recently slapped arm, "Spanking kink. Oh, holy shit, my sweet little hyung has kink... that's why I have trust issues."

  
"Are you for real, Jimin-ah?"

  
"What? Hyung, you don't have to be ashamed, judging personal preferences it's not my style, I respect everyone's choices. No need to hide, I'm here to listen. So, now," Jimin says with a smirk, do you have any kinks, hyung?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Jiminie," Yoongi retorts closing the small gap between their bodies, chests flushed, Jimin's eyes widening and, yup, he is totally reduced to silence, thoughts mashed by Yoongi's behavior. "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, little tough cookie."

  
"Ah, hyung, you turned into this low budget playboy working on luring an innocent guy. I want my softie back."

  
"You started it, brat," Yoongi rolls his eyes, taking a step back, Jimin instantly missing the other boy's warmth. "And you also have such a dirty mouth. How could I not observe it before?"

  
"I don't. I'm innocent and naive."

"Yup, innocent, my ass!"

  
" Uff, let's just get over this. Give me a few hours, I'll try to change the colour again." Jimin sighs.

  
"Nope, don't even think about it. Park Jimin, you've been spending hours on reading magic books forgetting about the test you have to pass on Monday. Look, I stay inside either way, no rush in working on that spell. Just concentrate for now on your exam 'cos we both know that professor is a bitch."

  
Yoongi is so adamant, brows raised high, lost in his messy hair. Jimin really asks himself how can he be so lucky. This boy is a good person. Regardless of his crush, he, Jimin is smart enough to see Yoongi's qualities. With or without his growing feelings, Jimin understands completely that Yoongi has a kind soul, principles and values. He might not be perfect but he is good for this world.

  
"You're too nice, hyung, I don't deserve it."

  
"Everyone deserves kindness, Jiminie, no matter what."

  
Jimin agrees to some extent. Kindness should be innate. Treating people with respect and kindness shouldn't be a choice but an inherent quality. It is said children are pure souls. If this is true, then why were kids so mean towards him? Why did they laugh and snicker whenever he walked in class? How does kindness work?  
Jimin thinks everyone deserves kindness but he didn't feel that. He grew up being hated not loved.

  
"Can I ask you something?"

  
"Shot"

  
"You're so different from how people see you. When I realized we attended the same course and you ignored me I didn't think much about it. We were never friends back then so why would you remember me, right? But if you knew me why didn't you said something?"

  
Curiosity is eating him alive so he chooses honesty, wanting to learn the answer from Yoongi and not launch himself into assumptions.

  
"We were never friends because you always ran when I tried to approach you," Yoongi speaks softly, something akin to fatigue lacing his words. "Yeah, surprise," He laughs fake enthusiasm in his voice. "Kids were mean to you, that I remember and you refused to talk whenever someone came near you. I wanted to be your friend... circumstances were not in our favour I suppose. And to answer your question, you're still reserved, shy, you act like you want to be ignored so I did just that. Not an excuse... " He shrugs, eyes sweeping across the floor, hesitation in his posture and Jimin accepts Yoongi's explanation, having no right whatsoever to claim the opposite since he also did just that, hiding from the world.

  
"I got used to loneliness. Once you befriend it there's no turning back."

  
Jimin feels sorry for drawing sadness on his hyung's face so he grins and says "But now we are friends so talking about the past is pointless."

  
"It's not pointless if you're in pain."

  
"Pain?" Jimin says, "What pain, hyung, can't you see I'm perfectly fine?" He does a piruete to prove his point.

  
"I was talking about emotional pain, don't try to fool me, Jiminie."

  
"Was not, " He lies.

  
"On a serious note, I'm here when you feel like talking. I'm a great listener."

  
"Aham. You felt asleep last night while I was talking."

  
"What can I say, Minnie, you have such a beautiful voice."

  
"Ha, ha, ha, funny."

  
"Not funny," Yoongi smiles yanking Jimin towards him, their bodies flush together, the older's breath fanning over the younger one's, a subtle hint of mint in it, their noses touching. "All jokes aside, I really like your voice and this is not something we're gonna argue about."

  
And because Jimin like Yoongi's everything so, so much, he brings his hand up, fingers slowly brushing the boy's bangs. He would love to play with the boy's locks, which are soft thanks to Jimin persuading Yoongi into buying a conditioner for his damaged hair, but his movements come to a halt when realisation sinks in.  
Too much skinship, he thinks, for two friends. Too many lingering touches. Too many unsaid words.  
Jimin's smile dies gradually, the corners of his mouth falling down until there's nothing more than a straight line. His change of mood doesn't go unnoticed, Yoongi's questioning gaze, sporting his usual concern bringing Jimin's smile back to life, although not full of sincerity. Letting his hand down, Jimin soaks up this burning feeling damaging his chest just for a few more seconds, then he takes a step back, telling his hyung he wants to remove the new colour from his ears. Yoongi doesn't seem convinced by Jimin's tentative chuckle but he believes him nonetheless.

  
"Minnie, I'm preparing dinner. Pasta sounds good?"  
"Sounds just perfect, hyung."

  
And when Yoongi turns on his heels, marching towards the kitchen, Jimin can't help to think that Yoongi is too good to be true. And he... he is not good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I did not proof read it but I will as soon as I get enough time.  
> The boys are coming and Tae is so extra, I can't even...
> 
> I know what you think. Cristina, you promised to provide fluff. And I will but my fingers were itching for a pinch of angst... trust me Yoongi won't let Jimin slip through his fingers or I'll personally kick his ass. And since I want to keep his ass safe... nothing bad is gonna happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is ready to kill Taehyung. And Jin. And Hobi. And Namjoon... Yeah, the night is a succes... kind of...
> 
> "Can you do tricks? Like putting a human in a box and stab it with a sword, that kind of thing where everyone thinks the human ends up dead but, voila, he is okay?"  
> "Hide all the knives, now," Yoongi deadpans, sending an incredulous look at Taehyung.  
> "Jimin, feel like running already?" Namjoon muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe some of you read this... really, it means a lot.  
> Comments, kudos are appreciated and don't be afraid to tell me if you find grammatical errors.
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)

"Hyung, what if they're not going to like me? What if they are mad at me because I'm troublesome and did that to you?

"Jiminie, breathe, okay, they will like you, they will love you, I promise you. And those shits are elated by my transformation, won't stop teasing me and preaching you."

  
Jimin is freaking out, highkey freaking out. The dorbell already rang and instead of opening the door, Yoongi is doing his best on convincing Jimin that he has nothing to be scared of.

  
Jimin just considers their situation. So, one day, he screws up giving Yoongi those fucking cute ears which have Jimin ripping his hair out because there is too much cuteness for him to handle and Min Yoongi is the embodiement of cuteness. Period. Then he starts living with the said guy, bonding and spending every second laughing and enjoying the happiness. Then he makes his ears pink. Oh, and also the tail. And his hair. These side effects came later when they were eating ice cream.  
Jimin feels like crying. What if they hate him for changing the appearance of their friend?

  
"Don't worry, Jiminie, If they as much as say something inappropriate, I'm gonna kick their asses like there's no tomorrow."

  
"You can't kick your friends' asses, hyung," Jimin chuckles hoarsely.

  
"Watch me, Jiminie," Yoongi flashes that pout which should be illega, which has Jimin's heart beating like crazy. "I will open the door now otherwise Taehyung is capable of persuading Kookie into breaking it and if they do that, they are as good as dead."

  
Jimin exhales and inhales, air filling his lungs, ready to meet everyone while Yoongi rushes to the door, twisting the doorknob. Tall, is the first thing Jimin think about. Four men, all tall and intimidating has Jimin gulping, a huge lump constricting his throat because he agrees with the nicknames Yoongi gave him, the last one being ' _small bean_ '. He shrinks, feeling smaller and smaller under the strangers' eyes.

  
"Not a word," Yoongi warns a boy with light blonde hair before he dares to speak and touch Yoongi's ears, a peculiar twinkle in his eyes and a bloosoming puppy face after hearing the older's monotone voice. "And keep your hands off my ears, Taehyung."

  
So this was Taehyung. Dressed in a... is that a pyjama?

  
"Yes, this is a pyjama," Taehyung blurts out, Jimin noticing how five pairs of eyes analyze him, terror and dread on his expression as he quickly comes to the conclusion that he spoke out loud.

  
"I... uhm, I never intended to offend you, Taehyung-ssi, please don't misunderstand..."

  
Taehyung puts himself in motion, walking towards Jimin, slow steps, a straight face and unreadable eyes covering the room which is so silent that you could hear a pin dropping. Ok, probably Jimin cheated death when Yoongi took back his threats but he runned out of luck. Taehyung looks like he could kill Jimin with his big bare hands.

  
"So you're the one who turned Yoongi into a cat." He slowly utters.

  
"Yes."

  
"You're a witch."

  
"Yes."

  
"What more can you do?" Taehyung pries and Jimin wishes for a quick death.

  
"Aaa, not much, honestly, I'm that particular witch, I'm pretty much a disgrace to my family."

  
Of all the things Taehyng could say, Jimin doesn't expect this "Can you also give Kookie ears?" The boy beams, full boxy smile, his face like a ray a sunshine and Jimin's trust issues just got bigger.

  
"Tae, what the fuck?" A new voice slices the silence but Jimin focuses on Taehyung lips, corners turning upwards.

  
"And a tail, he'll look good with a tail," He goes on despite the boy who is groaning and burying his forehead with a hand.

  
"Tae, get the fuck away from him, you are making him feel uncomfortable," Yoongi chimes in, appearing on Jimin's side, searching for any hints of discomfort.

  
"How about paws? Kookie would look good with paws, right Kookie?"

  
Taehyung is unstopable, moving his weight from a leg to another with enthusiasm, clapping his hands like a child.

  
"Well, Jimin," Another boy, dimples decorating his cheeks smiles, "Now that you met these shitheads, feel free to run in order to keep your sanity."

  
"Namjoon, I'll fucking end you. Do you know how hard it was convincing him to stay here? If he runs, you die."

  
"Can you do tricks? Like putting a human in a box and stab it with a sword, that kind of thing where everyone thinks the human ends up dead but, voila, he is okay?"

  
"Hide all the knives, now," Yoongi deadpans, sending an incredulous look at Taehyung.

  
"Jimin, feel like running already?" Namjoon muses.

  
"A little..." He admits, Yoongi facing him, blinking, weting his lips and swallowing hard and Jimin blesses him with a kind smile, reassuring "But I'm not leaving Yoongi hyung."  
And the younger is sure he would do anything to see Yoongi smiling like this every day. He hears a faded 'whipped' but concentrates on reciprocating his hyung's smile. It is when someone clears his throat they broke the perpetual stare and pay attention to four boys, smirking suspiciously at Yoongi.

"Yeah, uhm, okay, can you all behave like normal persons and introduce yourself before I throw my patience out of the window and tell you to leave my house."

  
"So dramatic, hyung. I'm Jungkook," He says, bowing, Jimin immediately making a connection. Kookie is Jungkook, also the muscle pig, as Yoongi so politely called him, with a young face.

  
"Namjoon," The tallest says.

  
"How the fuck did Yoongi hyung convinced such a cutie to move in his cave," Another one starts, frowning. "Are you sure he didn't threat you or did you perhaps hit your head and he used that in his own benefit? No way in Hell, Yoongi could've convinged someone like you to stay in his presence. You seem bright and sweet and he is dull, boring, grumpy, short tempered, annoying, demanding..."

  
"Fuck you Hobi, see if I ever help you with something or ever open the door of my house..."

  
"You don't open the door when we come, you didn't give us a spare key and we had to call the landlord to open the door because you ignored us for a week and we thought you are dead." Hobi cuts his speech, winking.

  
Fuck you," Yoongi spats.

  
"No thanks, don't think Jimin will like that."

  
Ok, he is infatuated with his hyung but Jimin still considers the option Namjoon presented. By now his face is surely red.

  
"Get out!" Yoongi growls, launching towards Hobi, who startled as he is, jumps and hides behind Namjoon's tall body, hands kept on the boy's arms, barely a part of his head seen.

  
"I could hear your voices from the second floor," Someones says, annoyance in his voice and everyone turns around to see another tall man(really, another tall man?) entering, a bag full of groceries in his hand. "Oh," He gasps, eyes fixated on Jimin, something akin to exuberance in them, "So you're the cutie Yoongi is in lo..."

  
Before you know it, Yoongi erases the distance between them, a palm covering the blonde boy's mouth. With his jaw clenched, Yoongi transmits an obvious message to who Jimin assumes is Jin, through a exchange of looks. Their non verbal communication ends as soon as Jin takes Yoongi's wrist, freeing himself, an evident scowl send to Yoongi. A sickening smile takes over his face and Jimin has oficially trust issues. His smile and gaze doesn't match, an odd discrepancy between them. The sweetness seems off, fake and mischivious.

  
"Yoongi, always a pleasure to be greeted by you. I would've preferred to have your hand in my hand not on my mouth but I've lost any hope when it comes to your poor manners."

  
"Jimin, next time when I plan on inviting them, knock some sense in me."

  
"Oh, Yoongi, you love us," Jin huffs, carefully putting the bag on the floor.

  
"You would like that, yeah..."

  
"Seriously, how do you live with him?" Namjoon shakes his head, surely getting on Yoongi's nerves, the said boy counting to ten under his breath. "Oh, Yoongi do you wanna show us how good are you at math? Couting till ten, that's a progress coming from you," Namjoon goes on and Jimin sees the exact moment when Yoongi loses it.

  
"Get out. Now." He utters, voice void of emotions, eyes stony.

  
"Don't be a drama queen," They all seem to mutter, everyone already preocccupied with finding a place to sit, the sofa and the floor now peppered with lanky men making themself at home, except Jin, who seems resigned with the prospect of cooking and grabs the bag.

  
"Jimin, I'm Jin and if Yoongi ever gives you a hard time, call me without hesitation, I'll get his mind out of the gutter."

  
"It's okay, Yoongi is really sweet to me," Jimin confesses, a surge to protect his hyung's reputation opening his mouth.

  
He didn't expect the boys to look at him like he has grown another head. Insecurities, all of a sudden creep into every inch of his body, dread munching his brain. Swallowing hard he prepares a speech, preparing himself to spill some excuses but Yoongi beats him to it.

  
"I'm sweet only to you, Jiminie, because it's you whom I like."

  
If Jimin thought silence was deafening his ears earlier, the stilness of the air is now ready to be sliced with a knife.  
Comprehension dawns onto him, each and every letter suspended, hanging in the atmosphere. Yoongi blurt out a sort of revelation. Actually no, scratch that. Blurting out is not the right word, Yoongi speaking peacefully, as if he is at ease with what he just said, no rush, no averting his gaze, instead watching him intently like he wants to engrave those words into Jimin's head.

  
"Okay, our, how did Yoongi called him... ah, Jiminie. Our Jiminie here looks like he is ready to combust," Hobi says manhandling Jimin into a position similar to his, forcing him to stay on the floor, his legs giving signs of betraying him. "Yoongi, dear, confessions are to be uttered in intimacy."

  
"Hyung, you got it all wrong, I believe our Yoongi hyung here is ready to combust," Taehyung sing songs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "But I don't understand why are you guys so shy and look at each other like you're afraid of saying something wrong. I mean, I suppose you've already fucked so what's with this all shyness displayed?"

  
Namjoon, hmm, what did he say about bolting the fuck out of here?

  
"Taehyung, you idiot," Yoongi grits his teeth, amusing the boys who fill the room with laughter, Taehyung looking at him as if he challanges Yoongi to prove him wrong. "We are..." He rubs his temples, a particular heavy sigh slipping through his lips, eyes closed before taking a deep breath and returning his attention to the ones who exasperates him. "We're not fucking."

  
Jimin hopes this will keep Tae's mouth shut but the boy probably has a death wish and continues getting on Yoongi's nerves. "Why not? Jimin has a great ass."

  
"No, he...," Yoongi starts but he is interrupted, a mix of irritation and vexation adorning his face at the moment.

  
"Don't you think he has a glorious ass?"

  
Can Jimin just die already? Why are these people talking about him like is  not around?

  
"No..."

  
"Come on, hyung," Hobi pipes in, " bet you've been spending hours checking that ass."

  
"I don't."

  
Jimin feels sorry for Yoongi. He is a second away from pouting, a tremble in his lower lip and eyes popping out of his head, tips of his human ears red. But Jimin is also a little shit. From time to time confidence settles and turns the boy into a, how Yoongi liked to say, little shit.

  
"Well, now I'm actually hurt, hyung." He feigns disappointment, "I do have a great ass."

Redness colours Yoongi's neck. Jimin's boldness catches him off guard, his usual demeanor, cocky and blunt, no where to be seen. The silence that followes disolves rapidly into guffaws, all the boys laughing uncontrollably, pleased with Jimin's retort, except for Yoongi who gawks at him.

  
"Hyung,"Jungkook barely calls him, "He's a keeper, I swear, he's a keeper. Jimin hyung I never thought I'll live to see Yoongi hyung being this flustered like a school boy in front of his crush."

  
"Kookie, should we tell Jimin...hmm, stuff about hyung? You know just in case."

  
"Kim Fucking Taehyung, you better seal your lips or, so help me God, I'll tell Jungkook how in love you are with him."

  
Oh, boy, this is the exact moment Jimin learns how much of a cheap mouth Yoongi is.

  
If he thought Yoongi looks dangerous when spits something borderline hateful, Taehyung looks ferocious.

  
All Hell breaks loose and Jimin should kindly get the fuck out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for my twitter and told me to promote the story there but... guys I don't have a twitter, I have instagram and I have a lot of things going on right now and I'm usually so self conscious so no, I won't promote this story because I don't know what I'm supposed do to and like... for me it's enough if you enjoy it and I get to practice my English. Besides, this is not much of a story, why should I brag about it... it's just not me, I can't do that but I'm glad some of you thought I should try and promote it.
> 
> Another thing I need to say. I've heard someone talking about lgbt couples and I'm not gonna rephrase but, please, remember that we are all human beings and we all deserve respect. I understand if you don't agree with people's choice but you must have respect. Before talking about how religion doesn't allow this... learn respect and kindness. I'm sad... not even disappointed anymore but it's sad. I can stop crying, I'm an emotional mess right now and listening to such nonsense hit me hard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I will correct any mistakes later but now... exams, I have exams and you know how it is. Next chapter will be posted at the beginning of next week.
> 
> Hope you have a great day, take care of yourself, eat what you want to eat, do what you want to do, love who you wanna love. As long as we are not hurting people with our behaviour we are good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance, for leaving kudos or comments and for subscribing. I...uhm, didn't expect it but I'm really happy.
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)
> 
>  
> 
> Favourite quote:
> 
> "It is also you who matters. I love those shits, Jimin, and they know it but you are important for me just like they are. So, of course, I want you to feel good."  
> Jimin's eyes are swelling up with tears, hands trembling, his fingers gliding from Yoongi's grip only to have them clutched again.  
> "You're always trying to run away, Jimin-ah, and I really, really want you to stay."

 

 

Namjoon has his head buried into his hands.

  
Hobi looks like the end of the world is coming but damn he enjoys it.

  
Jungkook just blinks, and blinks some more and Jimin thinks that something is permanently damaged in his brain.

  
Taehyung... He didn't jump on Yoongi as soon as those words left his mouth but Jin has an apparently loose arm looped over his shoulders, trying to coax him into sitting back down and not ripping Yoongi's throat. Sounds like an exageration but the unreadable expression highlights the fiendish gaze piercing Yoongi's face.

  
Yoongi, on the other hand, glances warily at Taehyung, kitten ears flat on the crown of his head, tail slightly curled around one leg.

  
"This is getting better and better."

  
"If having to pay for a funeral is your definition on fun, then I guess yes," Namjoon groans, rolling his eyes at Hobi's cheerful tone.

  
"Honestly, I'll die before I turn thirty. Associating myself with you is the biggest mistake of my life. You all behave like fucking toddlers and I didn't sign up for a mom role," Jin hisses keeping Tae still.

  
Hyung, hyung," Hobi says impaciently until he catches Jin's attention, "You know what every mommy needs?" At Jin's furrowed brows, face contorted in confusion, Hobi continues, "Every mommy needs a daddy," He smirks, Namjoon chocking on air and Jimin needs a lot of self restraint to avoid groaning in unison with Jin.

  
"Hobi, shut up. Your friend is about to commit murder, can't you see?"

  
"Tae is not going to kill Yoongi hyung. Firstly, he would go to prison so that implies no dicking from Jungkook, whom he loves dearly. Secondly, Jimin would probably cast a spell on him for killing his precious hyung. So, no, Tae isn't about to stranggle him or worse."

  
"I'll kill him."

  
"No, you won't."

  
"Fucking watch me!"

  
"Taehyung, let's talk like adults."

  
"Was he behaving like an adult when he exposed me like that?"

  
Jimin always thought yelling, screaming and punching someone would be classified as scarry things. People have a tendency to spit warnings in a low tone, jaw clenched and body ready to fight. Taehyung doesn't fit into that category. His body is relaxed, one could interpret his position as a bored one, but his lips are hardened by a line, eyes narrowed into slits, nostrils flaring, his gaze so empty. A few words were needed to bring up another Taehyung, the boy's care free attitudine long forgotten.  
Tension flutters in the air, Jimin gulping, feeling a little bit lost, confused, his heart beating fastly, concern with this night outcome.  
He pushes his dark thoughts at the back of his head. He must do that, be reasonable. Taehyung wouldn't hurt Yoongi, right? They are friends. Not matter how much of a cheap mouth he is, Yoongi is too kind to die.

  
But just to be clear, if Tae doesn't end up murdering Yoongi, Jimin will. How can he be so stupid and spill Tae's secret when is plain to see, the boy didn't plan on confessing any time soon?

  
"Wait, you like me?" Jungkook reduces everyone to silence once the idea is finally wrapped around his head, Taehyung's eyes snapping so fast at him, looking all petrified and small.

  
Something stirs in Tae's expression, menacing look replaced by a fearful one, shoulders hunched forword.

  
"No need to kill me, Tae," Yoongi says, "I'm gonna bang my head against a wall. I can't believe I thought even for a minute that inviting you here was a good idea."

  
Okay, Jimin will take care of Yoongi for Taehyung. The boy doesn't know when to stop.

  
"Hold on, hyung," Jungkook says, exhaling loudly, "Bang you head later, Tae has some explaining to do."

  
"I do?" He squeals.

  
"Yes, you do."

  
"Can't you all discuss this in your privacy? Why does Jimin have to see how fucked up we all are?"

  
"You opened your big mouth, Yoongi hyung, so don't complain now! And let Jimin see how we are, he's family now, he has to know the real us."

  
Sensing the dynamic of the group shaking with tension, Jimin takes the upper hand more for Yoongi's well being. Discomfort is written all over his features, the beginning of a pout prolonging his lips. Jimin has to mentally slap himself to suppress his inclination to coo. It's really becoming bothersome. Hobi still enjoys the show, apparently satisfied, Jungkook has Tae transfixed with an overwhelming gaze which makes the former squirming in place.

  
"Uhm, guys, not that I have any rights to interfere but you could talk in hyung's room or mine if you like. Slowly sorting this out without interruptions or distractions. And don't worry Tae, if something goes wrong I will create a spell, whatever you want, just to punish Yoongi hyung, okay?"

  
"Yah, Park Jimin!" Yoongi yells and although Jimin's words were meant to ease everyone's mood, now he considers teaching him a lesson.

  
"Hyung, shut up! Boys, please enter the room and don't come out until you've shoven your tongues in each other's mouths." Shushing them, his boldness returning in force, Jimin grabs their wrists, dragging two dumbfounded boys in his room, pushes them inside and closes the door with a loud bang, claps his hands once, smiling with all his teeth. "Now, anyone else who has love problemes to solve? Confessions? He asks, remembering Yoongi telling him how Namjoon and Jin are also two fools in love.

  
"Yoongi hyung," Hobi's voice is completely in awe, "You're totally a bottom."

  
"That's it, enough is enough," Yoongi growls, reaching out to smack Hobi but Jimin stops him, fingers interlocking with his, eliciting a feeble yelp from the boy.

  
"Hyung, they are teasing you, how come you can't see that?" Jimin offers a lopsided smile, comforting and sweet to diluate the older's concern.

  
"I can see it, Jiminie, but I don't want you to feel abashed or..."

  
"No, not at all. They are your friends, this is how you all function, joking around. For an outsider it could be  uncommon but for you it's... how you work and it's okay. I didn't feel offended whatsoever so let them breathe, they don't need to walk on eggshells around me, around an outsider. It is not me who matters."  
Jimin finishes in a soft voice, hoping the boy could understand where he is coming from. He is so touched by Yoongi's carefulness but he lived all his life swallowing mockery and those boys are far from showing that.

  
"It is also you who matters. I love those shits, Jimin, and they know it but you are important for me just like they are. So, of course, I want you to feel good."

  
Jimin's eyes are swelling up with tears, hands trembling, his fingers gliding from Yoongi's grip only to have them clutched again.

  
"You're always trying to run away, Jimin-ah, and I really, really want you to stay."

Jimin is absolutely aware of his lungs demanding him to breathe, to inhale air and to fucking pull himself together but he can't seem to part his lips and let oxigen pass through. No, he is astounded, root to the spot, bewitched by Yoongi's earnest stare.  
The room is engulfed in silence, a tranquility that makes Jimin think his beating heart could be heard by everyone.  
Bringing him closer, Yoongi attaches his hands on Jimin's sides, palm burning through the thin jumper, his skin protesting because Yoongi does again things to his heart but also demanding the boy to grab him firmer, to squeeze the flesh and maybe, just maybe, press his lips onto Jimin's.   
For the love of God, Jimin is screwed!

  
Next thing he knows is that their bodies are almost glued, a few inches holding the distance between them. He nuzzles his forehead against Jimin's shoulder, where his jumper fell, his bare skin screaming in agony because Yoongi is too close and Jimin can't get a grip of himself.  
Yoongi's breath hoovers over the unclothed area and God know what possesses Jimin to circle his arms around his hyung's small waist, bodies connected.

  
"Hyung..."

  
"You're important for me, Jimin-ah, don't you ever forget that," He murmures, lips caressing so gently Jimin's collarbone.

  
All at once, Jimin is hyper aware of their lack of intimacy. Albeit his brain doesn't function anymore but he sutters, "Hyung, we... uhm, the boys are..."

  
"Not here, Minnie" He rasps and Jimin comprehends his words when checks the room and no one is in sight.

  
Jimin knows falling in love with Yoongi would be easy. He is not there yet, the infatuation though develops quickly. It starts with trust and sharing little moments, discovering each other, finding qualities and flaws but accepting them all.  
Yoongi is a good man and Jimin, oh, Jimin is sure his life could've been better with Yoongi in it. If only they had been friends when they were young...  
Yoongi could've help him overcome his fear of approaching new people and maybe the nightmare of going to school would have been ameliorated.  
But Yoongi wasn't there. Yoongi had a life, an wonderful one, from what he had told Jimin, a supportive mother and a sarcastic father, hence Yoongi's discourse.  
Jimin is damn happy for being such a horrible witch. He has never been more thankful in his life for the lack of skills. Without the spell he wouldn't have the chance to know Yoongi, to bask into the older's kindness.

  
"Hei, hyung," Jimin moistens his lips, gulping audibly, "I'm really, really, really happy you drank that cup of coffee."

  
"I'm happy too. Although it tasted like shit," He chuckles, forehead rubbing a bit against Jimin's skin.

  
"She wasn't supposed to like it, after all I wanted revenge."

  
"Did it ever crossed your mind she's gonna refuse drinking it for the solely reason that it tasted like shit? I mean, it's common sense, Jiminie, you don't drink beverages that taste like pee."

  
"Thank you, Mr. Smarty pants for stating the obvious. Also how do you even know how pee tastes like? Another kink you have there, hyung?"  
"You're fucking impossible."

  
"You like it," Jimin rolls his eyes, an amused expression on his face, the discussion making him relieved. He can do that. Joke with Yoongi. Tease each other. Yeah, he can do it.

  
"I like it," Yoongi whispers Jimin wants, once again, to slap Yoongi for throwing words so carelessly. "I do."

  
"Yoongi, I...," But Jimin's bravery is not enough so he ends up worring his bottom lip as to stop himself from saying something that he could posibly regret in the future. "I think we should help Jin in the kitchen," He blurts out assuming the boys are there.

  
Yoongi takes a moment, one that feels like an eternity for Jimin, breath still lingering on the latter's skin, then moves a little, head lifted, eyes taking in Jimin's face, surely flushed.  
Jimin is always astonished when holding eye contact with Yoongi, the older never afraid of showing Jimin bits and pieces of affection, so much kindness in his dark orbs that the younger thinks he is damn lucky.

  
"Okay, as you wish, but be aware, if you burn my kitchen trying to help Jin, I'll eviscerate you for good."

  
"Oh my God, hyung, that was one time and I wanted to cook breakfast for once." Jimin whines recalling the day when he wanted to surprise his hyung and the pan... the pan caught fire. "And also, you're not going to eviscerate me or whatsoever, you love me too much for that." He says then he freezes considering the might've crossed the line but Yoongi just smiles and says:

  
"Maybe I do, Minnie, maybe I do."

                                                                                                                               ***

Jimin doesn't know if this night can get worse. Or, no, no, scratch that, he doesn't want to challenge fate.

  
The food is already on the table and without doubt Jin knows what he is doing but that's not everyone's point of interest now, five pair of eyes examining Jungkook and Taehyung, who came out of the room, holding hands, both a blushing mess, gaze inspecting the floor, bodies tensed.

  
It is quite a funny view. When Jimin first saw them, tall boys, toned limbs, a superior demeanor, or so Jimin thought, he felt small and out of place and expected a rejection immediately. He should've learnt his lesson with Yoongi. Not judging a book by its covers sounds like a lovely principle to follow. These boys look like middle graders, shy and cute, a soft hue of red adorning their skin. And, it is indeed funny, Jimin thinks again. Their infatuation is obvious. You can recognize it in their eyes, the way in which they keep a little distance between them but you can easily observe how their bodies seem to scream in annoyance for being kept apart.

  
Love is always obvious. If the mouth can lie, eyes can't. No matter how many words are exchanged between lovers, not matter how many touches caress the skin, in someones's eyes you can read their soul. And there are not letters, nor words, just a sea of emotions, fondness and tenderness and all things in between, which are in no need of being defined.

Breaking feelings in little pieces with the purpose of finding a definition goes against their intrinsec feature. Feelings are to be felt.

  
Those two fools hold so much love in their gazes.

  
But, of course, someone has to break the spell and open his big mouth.

  
"So, you already fucked?"

  
And this, ladies and gentlemen, is Yoongi, whose brain is definitely fried.

  
Taehyung's eyes snap open, piercing Yoongi with a hard gaze, while Jungkook's shoulders slump, the tips of his ears burning red. Yoongi smirks, one corner of his mouth twitching amusedly, super duper entertained by the youngers' shyness.

  
"So, Jimin," Taehyung adresses, "That spell you were talking about..."

Jimin understands and decides to play along "Your wish is my command."

  
"You fucking traitor," Yoongi shouts.

  
"Come on, boys, close this topic or I'll cast a spell on everyone just so I can enjoy this damn meal, that I've been working on for two hours. I do not care if you fucked, I'll find later because we, unfortunately, live in the same flat, which has thin walls and if Tae is loud as fuck on a daily basis, imagine how much he will scream while being fucked."

  
"Jin..." Namjoon opens and closes his mouth is what could be considered mortification, then throws Jimin a pleading look, as if he wants to get out as soon as possible. Jimin can't say he doesn't relate.

  
"Jin," Taehyung steadily says, mouth curled in a cocky smile, "Who said I'll bottom?"

  
It is Kookie's turn to choke on air, coughing, deeply embarrassed.

  
"I will throw you off Yoongi's balcony, Tae." Jungkook warns, burning with embarrassment.

  
"Could you not?" Namjoon flatly says, "I'm loosing my mind, you fuckers stop bickering for a second, will ya?"

  
"Could they yes?" Hobi counters, excited at the prospect of seeing them quarreling.

  
"This is a nightmare. And thinking I go home with you all," Jin sighs.

  
"Thanks fuck I live with Jimin and not with all of you, I would've committed suicide." Yoongi chimes in.

  
"Jimin could literally do anything to you and you would still love him." Jin snaps.

  
"He would beg Jimin to do anything to him, hyung, clearly," Tae also adds, while finding his place on the floor, Jungkook besides him. "Hyung can't wait to have Jimin's hands all over him."

  
"Taehyung," Yoongi growls.

  
"Jimin, do everyone a favour, stop beating around the bush, corner him, kiss the living shit out of him, fuck him and show him who is the boss."

  
"I am really going to exterminate you, Kim Taehyung," Yoongi barks but the redness decorating his face doesn't help him look dangerous.

  
"Here we go again," Jin exhales.

  
"I can't believe I'm friends with you," Yoongi shakes his head.

  
"You speak like you're better than us but you are worse, Yoongi," Jin adds.

  
Regardless of Namjoon's pleadings, the lanky boy still engaged is his efforts of quieten them, the others are too immersed in their squabble to notice him, or Jimin by the way, who watches them with a sweet smile playing on his lips, delight plummeting in his chest, leaving him with a peaceful state of mind.  
Friendship is a weak word and Jimin, for the life of him, can't understand why these people use it to describe their relationship. It might've started as a friendship but it evolved into something bigger, a bond so powerful and beautiful to see.  
Whether Yoongi likes it or not, Jimin is not a part of them. He is here how, intruding a little bit but in the future he may not be. Yoongi offered him a place to stay, permanently, but is Jimin ready to accept that?

  
Is Jimin ready to live with Yoongi, as roommates, as friends, knowing he might fall in love with him?  
They start eating at some point, Jin grumbling about how much effort he put into cooking and the amount of disrespect he receives from a bunch of idiotic brats, at which he is attacked by the youngers with snickers and pouts, a childlike behaviour in their gestures.  
Jimin listens to them while he eats. The change is so obvious and he asks himself how could he survive if he were to live alone again. The silence is which his old room was plunged would be dreadful.

  
"You know," Taehyung starts, a strange glint in his eyes, "Jin could, don't know, maybe help you with the spell. I mean he has a lot of books in our spare room and he is really good, know a lot of things."

  
"Really?" Jimin pays attention to Tae's words, suddenly interested in what he has to say.

  
"Yup. I don't understand why Yoongi hyung, here, hasn't asked Jin hyung. He is aware of his abilities and knowledge."

The thing is you can see through Taehyung. His whole face lits with mischief, a loopsided smirk. And Yoongi falls directly into his trap.

  
"He is busy. I didn't want to bother him with such trivialities." Yoongi hisses.

  
"How...," Tae ponders for a few seconds, choosing his words, "Considerate of you, hyung. But busy how? We share the same flat and as far as I'm aware Jin hyung is not busy."

  
"Busy as in he has his own life to take care of and I trust Minnie enough to not pressure him."

  
"Again. How considerate of you."

"And I asked Jin already. He doesn't know."

  
"Now, now, hyung, you either asked him or thought you should not disturb him with trivialities? Just choose an answer, can't be both true."

  
"Are you implying something?" Yoongi stares at him, looking ready to kill him.

  
"Do you really want me to spell what I am implying?" Taehyung retorts smugly.

  
"Cut it out, you two!" Jin all but yells. "Taehyung, mind your own bussiness, will you? Yoongi is a leaker but he did something good. You and Kookie are incorrigible, you would have never confessed if he didn't spill the tea so leave him alone, okay? No need in interfere is his love life."

  
"Thank you Jin, wonderful choice of words." Yoongi rolls his eyes.

  
"You guys are something else," Jimin can't help but chuckle, hiding his giggles behind his palm.

  
"They are my worst nightmare, that's what they are." Jin scoffs.

  
"Bullshit," Hobi says, "You adore us."

  
"Adore is a strong word. I wouldn't use it to speak about you all."

  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Taehyung sings, sticking his tongue out.

  
"Again. Why did I invite you here," Yoongi grumbles. "I wanna die."

  
"Nobody is stopping you. In fact, I think Tae will gladly help you," Hobi replies cheerfully.

  
"You fucking..."

  
"Tsk, tsk, Yoongi hyung, have a little bit of control, you may scare Jiminie with the way you constantly curse." Hobi clicks his tongue and this has Yoongi facing Jimin, eyes round, uneasiness in them, hesitation in the way he averts his gaze before it settles on Jimin.

  
Swallowing audibly, Yoongi breathes one and says "Uhm, Jiminie, are you upset with me cursing? I... you are not, right?" He sounds so scared, hand coming up until his fingers find the back of his neck and he scratches lightly the skin.

  
"Not at all. If anything, I find your cursing endearing." Jimin replies honestly, not happy with seeing Yoongi so hesitant about this kind of stuff. The way he expresses himself is a part of him, he won't go and admonish him. It's not like he goes and curses the whole world, any stranger or he picks up humans of the street and starts cursing.

  
"Only you could find his habit of cursing like a sailor endearing," Namjoon kindly says but Jimin is concentrated only on how Yoongi seems to relax and exhale in relief when the younger smiles reassuringly.

  
It takes a minut for Hobi to claim is he really hungry and all that drama sucked the life out of him, and the boys are all digging again into the food prepared by Jin.  
Jimin is happy, like really happy to see them speaking so freely, laughing and... yeah, throwing bits of food... yeah, Taehyung just send a tomato directly toawards Yoongi's head, with a dishonest 'sorry'.

  
At some point, Hobi bolts to the kitchen only to come back with two bottles of soju, a fuming Yoongi yelling at him, claiming that he shouldn't rummage through people's things without permission but he doesn't give a shit and opens the bottle with a pop, Yoongi groaning in his palms.

  
Jimin can relate with Yoongi now. Maybe is a hunch but having six boys, these boys in particular, sipping alchool, it's not a promising prospect.

  
Oh, boy, and the night is still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my dear Jimin, I'm glad you can see how in love are those two but you can't see how smitten is Yoongi. Like how???
> 
> Now, guys, next update will be posted afer I finish Uni and that will be in July, after 5. Be aware we will have a very much drunk and clingy Yoongi.  
> I know this is not much of a plot but I was supposed to write just 3 chap and to write only fluff so that's what I'm gonna do. And I just want to say thank you for stopping by, it makes by day.
> 
> Quote from the next chapter:
> 
> "I can't believe I'm seeing that," Jungook barely mumbles.  
> Neither does Jimin, honestly.  
> Yoongi has a pink wig, emulating Jisoo's character from their music video.  
> Taehyung has a fucking knife, a long knife, summoning Lisa's character.  
> Hobi is dancing on a paper bag, thinking he is Jennie dressed in Gucci.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll correct any mistakes later. I swear, everytime I read this I find another mistake and my head hurts. I'll come back later :))
> 
> Have a good day (night?) and take care of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I finished my exams. This is a short chapter because I'm still tired and I don't feel really good.  
> As always, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions are very much appreciated. English is not my first language and I will correct any mistakes later.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite quote:
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, you do that, only look at me," Yoongi blabbers, still surprisingly capable of being coherent, "'cos I also look only at you, Minnie. I only see you," He whispers, tilting forward, not considering at all the way Jimin's breath gets caught in his throat, and his pouty and rosy lips press against the younger's cheek, a feathery touch, spreading a blush all over Jimin's face. "I have always seen you but... but," And his lips draw letters on his flaming skin, air slurred "But you didn't see me, Minnie. Hyungie waited and waited some more but you never looked at me." So, so much glowing sorrow slips between the same lips that were venerating his face a second ago and Jimin is inwardly crying over the fact that he might've inflicted this pain upon his hyung. "You never looked at me... because you were puh...puh... pretty and I wasn't. You still are, Minnie, pretty, so pretty, " He purrs, airy confessions painted on the same cheek, now blazing red, one of his fingers playing with Jimin's bottom lip. "You are pretty and I can't tell you everyday...'cos you run, you always run and I can't fucking chase you."
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not pretty." He mumbles and Jimin can practically feel his pout.  
> "You're the prettiest, hyung."  
> "Had I been pretty you would've looked at me sooner, Minnie."
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't say that" He all but spats and now Jimin is extremely flabbergasted. Before he gets the chance to utter something, Yoongi continues. "Minnie," The boys gets close, palm cupping his face again,"You are the prettiest boy in this entire world. No, no world. In this entire Universe. Don't say lies about hyungie, 'cos hyungie doesn't mind he's not pretty when he has the chance to look at you everyday. You... are the priettiiiiest boy." He says like a child. Well, like a child, but minus the slur and the smell of alchool.
> 
>  
> 
> "What are they even singing? A bewildered Namjoon questions.  
> "Maluma," Kookie deadpans.  
> "Who is Maluma?"  
> "Pretty boy, dirty boy," Yoongi pipes up, a childish glint in his gaze, all happy for knowing the answer.  
> "In this moment I don't know If I want to stop any attempt to murder." Jin rolls his eyes at Yoongi.  
> "Neither do I" Namjoon agrees.

Jimin will either kill himself or kill three boys, starting with Yoongi.

  
He is faced with a very much drunk Min Yoongi, that's why his palm itches with the desire of smacking him.

  
Jungook is concentrated on Taehyung and his gaze is nothing near the loving one he previous had.

  
Jin and Namjoon have the exact look that normal parents have when teenagers screw something up.

  
Ok. Drunk people? No big deal. Jimin has never dealt with drunk people but how difficult could it be?

  
Jimin has an inkling that those stupid, stupid human being are not that kind of drunk men who just pass out.

  
His suspicions are confirmed when the same extremely drunk Min Yoongi, after rearranging his pink wig( which Taehyung so generously brought from a room, stating it was perfect for his cute face; Jin said it was part of a Halloween costume) and starts dancing along with Tae and Hobi.  
They blast BlackPink's music, not realising in their stupid, stupid drunkness that they still have neighbours and it is 11 p.m.

  
"I can't believe I'm seeing that," Jungook barely mumbles.

  
Neither does Jimin, honestly.  
Yoongi has a pink wig, emulating Jisoo's character from their music video.  
Taehyung has a fucking knife, a long knife, summoning Lisa's character.  
Hobi is dancing on a paper bag, thinking he is Jennie dressed in Gucci.

  
"If I had payed for a show like this I would've have ended asking for a refund," Jin dryly says.

  
"They suck at this," Namjoon adds.

  
"And thinking that Hobi is majoring in dance."

  
"They all major in stupidity," Jin deadpans.

  
Jimin can't say Jin is wrong.  
Yoongi stops for a second, looking confused and serious. In a blink of an eye he marches towards Jimin. The music still plays, the other two drunk men are having the time of their life. Jimin is surprised. Yoongi is standing right is front of him, face void of emotions. There is a beat of silence before Yoongi is lifting his arms until fingers guns are pointed to Jimin's head, eyes piercing and expression kind of smug.

Following the music rhythm, Yoongi says " _Hit you with that du du du du_."

  
And really, Jimin should hit him and slap away his drunkness but Yoongi is so immersed in his character, hips moving left and right, that the former bursts in laughter. No, this is not happening, he does not have a drunk Min Yoongi, all cute and shit with his pastel pink wig and pouty lips that are stretching into a shit eating grin, body contorted in some weird, too weird moves.

  
BlackPink are cute. Pretty. They dance nicely.

  
Yoongi? Not so much.

  
He looks like a dying creature.

  
"Are they for real?" Jimin ask rhetorically.

  
"Unfortunately, they are."

  
"How are these three even allowed to go outside?"

  
Namjoon snorts, resting his head on his fist "The world is full of stupid people. No one can stop them. But these are our stupid people and we need to take care of them."

  
"Do we really?" Jungkook asks, watching perplexed how Taehyung stumbles towards the balcony's window, struggling to open it. "Can we let them throw themselves off the balcony?"

  
"Jungkook!"

"Let's not interfere. Hyung, if they have a death wish, who are we to stop them?"

  
"Yah, Jeon Jungkook, it's your lover out there, probably on the verge of kicking the bucket, go and grab him!"

  
In the end it's not Kookie who goes to his lover but Jimin, power walking towards Yoongi, who's attention is now on Taehyung and looks like he wants to help him. Jimin is fast. In no time, he seizes Yoongi's arm, the older coming to a halt, eyes clouded with alchool, confusion furrowing his eyebrows.

  
"Yoongi hyung, let's sit on the sofa, yeah?" He tries to pursue him, voice saccharine, a bit too high pitched but he only gets a pout, that fucking, particular pout, Yoongi's lips jutted out, shiny and moist and... fucking shit, how is Jimin supposed to be reasonable?

  
"Jiminie? Minnie...Minnie...," He repeats as if he tastes the name on his tongue, gaze unfocused until he finds Jimin, a grin expanding on his face, his lips showing teeth and gums, and he looks adorable. "Minnie!" The boy shouts and Jimin flinches, sqeezing his eyes shut for a moment, the next second being attacked by a heavy Min Yoongi, throwing his arms around the younger's neck, his pink lips almost touching Jimin's.

  
Jimin's hands come to cup his hips in order to steady them both, Yoongi's weight forcing Jimin to take a few steps back. Jimin shouldn't be so affected.   
Yoongi wears a pink wig, for God sake and he pretends to be Jisoo, he should not look good and so kissable. Jimin kind of wants to bang his head against Yoongi's head. Or no, better his mouth against Yoongi's.

  
"Minnie," Yoongi starts, blinking shyly, the pout still on display, "Hyungie wants a peck."

  
Jimin prays to every deity he knows (and he doesn't know a lot of deities, which is bad on so many levels since he needs a lot of help) that he can control the visceral urge to smash their lips together and kiss the daylights out of him. Jimin is only human, okay? He can be tempted and Yoongi does a great job at seducing him. And the boy doesn't even try!

  
"Minnie! Peck, peck, peck! Yoongi hops impaciently, prolonging his pout, bringing Jimin closer, his breath and whines mixed and fanning the younger's face. "Hyungie wants a peck. Right now! He stomps his foot, looking like an angry child who didn't receive the toy he wanted.

  
"God, he's so gonna regret this in the morning." Jin butts in and Jimin agrees, Yoongi will regret throwing a tantrum and asking a kiss from Jimin. Why would he want to kiss him anyway? "Ok, buddy, let the boy breathe." Jin pries Yoongi off him, managing to put him on the sofa, Yoongi too disorientated to understand something but then his eyes falls on Jimin again, the fogginess vanishing from his gaze.

  
"Minnie, come, come to hyungie! He whines making grabby hands, almost jumping from his seat but Jin keeps him still.

  
Jimin sighs, stepping on his pride (what pride now?) and leisurely walks towards him, plopping himself next to the boy. Big mistake.

  
Jimin's biggest mistake.

  
Once he sits down, Yoongi sing songs, balancing his body just so he can throw a leg over Jimin, then proceeding to climb effortlessly into his lap, arms curled around his neck, wiggling his lower part to make himself comfortable.

  
No, no no!

  
This is not good.

  
This is far from good.

  
This is a disaster.

  
Yoongi is content with his new position, butt squrming, and Jimin wants to die a little. Okay, a lot. He wants to die because Yoongi's ass is moving too much and Jimin feels heat bursting into his stomach.  No, this can't be happening. Muffled laughs can be heard closely. With a single glance, Jimin figures everything out. Namjoon and Jungkook are busy holding their phones up, surely recording the whole ordeal.

  
"If Yoongi sees the recording tomorrow you two are as good as dead," Jin snikers. "And Kookie, dear, a little bit of help would be very much appreciated." He grits his teeth trying with all his power to push a very enthusiastic Tae far from the window. "Tae, let's go back, yes? Let's dance with Hobi."

Tae freezes, blinking impossibly fast as if he is trying to understand a new language created by his hyung and licks his lips parroting "Dance? With Hobi hyung?"

  
"Yeah, yeah, dance. Like let's go party" Jin feigns enthusiasm, inconspicously pushing Tae and smiling like a mad man.

  
"Jiminie, pay attention to hyung. Now!" Yoongi snaps and Jimin's eyes flicker from Tae to him.

  
"Ok, ok, I'm paying attention to you. But hyung, could you... move... stay on the sofa maybe?"

  
"No" He refuses jumping on his lap and, fucking Hell, Jimin hold your horses. "If I move, Minnie won't pay attention to me and I want Jiminie to only look at hyung."

  
Having a conversation with a drunk Yoongi, Jimin discovers, is like speaking with a four years old. His antics would be lovely in another situation but Jimin is growing to be more and more flustered since Yoongi can't stop moving around, making himself comfortable, touching Jimin almost everywhere.  
If Jimin pops a boner right here and right now he will definitely commit suicide.

  
"I'll only look at you, hyung, don't worry," He insists, caressing Yoongi's cheek, the boy breathing out a sigh, eyes fluttering and leaning more towards Jimin. "You always have my full attention." He mutters, trying to ignore the sadness creeping in his tone because it's so true and painful to know how much he likes Yoongi and how hard it is for him to keep his feelings hidden.

  
"Yeah, you do that, only look at me," Yoongi blabbers, still surprisingly capable of being coherent, "'cos I also look only at you, Minnie. I only see you," He whispers, tilting forward, not considering at all the way Jimin's breath gets caught in his throat, and his pouty and rosy lips press against the younger's cheek, a feathery touch, spreading a blush all over Jimin's face. "I have always seen you but... but," And his lips draw letters on his flaming skin, air slurred "But you didn't see me, Minnie. Hyungie waited and waited some more but you never looked at me." So, so much glowing sorrow slips between the same lips that were venerating his face a second ago and Jimin is inwardly crying over the fact that he might've inflicted this pain upon his hyung. "You never looked at me... because you were puh...puh... pretty and I wasn't. You still are, Minnie, pretty, so pretty, " He purrs, airy confessions painted on the same cheek, now blazing red, one of his fingers playing with Jimin's bottom lip. "You are pretty and I can't tell you everyday...'cos you run, you always run and I can't fucking chase you."

  
Jimin is left speechless, words dying in his mouth. Yoongi standing so close is already giving him a hard time because he knows the boy is drunk. Is not in his right state of mind. Is the alchool speaking and Yoongi will be furious and maybe deeply embarrassed tomorrow recalling all the things he said.  
However Jimin hears the tremor in his voice, the thickness of a long held sadness usurping the previous light mood. And he is pondering, slurping every sentence and chewing it. Jimin is not an attention whore. He never demanded attention and he... well, never received it. He was in the spotlight whenever he did a bad thing or his mother felt the need to say something discouraging about his skills. He grew wanting to be left in the shadow, not craving attention.   
But when Yoongi said he had seen him and he spelled it as if he was referring to a perpetual fact his heart skipped a beat. It's not even about the compliment, he being pretty, it's about Yoongi saying it. It's about Yoongi uttering with attachment, a tenderness difficult to describe and grasp, all those... confessions. Because this is what they are, right? He wants to be happy sensing the fondness but he can't.   
Yoongi didn't sound happy. Quite the contrary. He sang words full of dispair.

  
"Jiminie, will you look at me from now on?" The pleading is spoken on his neck, head rested on his shoulder. "Hyungie won't hurt you. Hyungie won't ever hurt you. Just stay with me."

  
Since Jimin is overwhelmed, the entire situation and the suffocating presence of Yoongi's scent making him all but delirious, he whispers back a ressuring "Yeah, hyung, I will only look at you."

  
"Promise?"

  
"Promise."

  
"Pinky promise?"

  
"Pinky promise, hyung."

  
"You do that, look at me."

  
Jimin would be lying if he said Yoongi's pleadings don't stab his heart. It sounds as if the boy was rejected, as if Jimin caused him great pain.

  
"You are so pretty, I know you are...pr... pretty and you could look at anyone but you just... do that, look at hyung, yeah?  
Jimin doesn't stop Yoongi from murmuring more incoherent words, all revolving around the same topic but starts running his fingers through his hyung hair, the other hand caressing his back.

  
"You're pretty too, hyung," He croaks, not caring if the boys hear him, Yoongi having his all attention, "You're more than pretty. And you are kind and reliable."  
What he omits to say is that he already looks at him and his stupid crush won't ever go away if Yoongi continues to care about him. Jimin is doomed. There is no salvation fom him. He should know better than catching feelings for a boy who clearly won't love him.

  
"I'm not pretty." He mumbles and Jimin can practically feel his pout.

  
"You're the prettiest, hyung."

  
"Had I been pretty you would've looked at me sooner, Minnie."

  
Maybe Jimin dies a little hearing this statement. Maybe Jimin is drowning is guilt right know. Even if his hyung is not blaming him directly, his confessions imply that indeed, Jimin is to be faulted for causing him pain. For fuck's sake, Jimin can't fathom how on Earth Yoongi got the idea that he doesn't like him. Yoongi is so handsome that Jimin feels like slapping him and pinch his cheeks, and kiss his pout and strangle him for being so pretty because he shouldn't be allowed to look like this.

  
"Hyung, you are the prettiest for me."

  
"But there are so many boys prettier than me..."

  
"I don't care, hyung. In my eyes, there's no one prettier than you."

  
"Really?" The raise in his voice is obvious, head lifted so he can watch Jimin, mouth agape, the corners twitching inconspicuously, a hopeful spark in his eyes. "

  
"Really, hyung," Jimin says reassuringly. "You're the prettiest boy I have ever seen."

  
Yoongi smiles, a wide gummy smile that morphs his face and soften his already soft features even more. But then, just when Jimin thinks he convinced him, Yoongi furrows his brows, another pout elongating his lips, looking as he is contemplating something intensely. Jimin is ready to ask him what's wrong but the boy shifts a little, turning fully to Jimin with a serious gaze.

  
"How can you say that?"

  
"Say what...?"

  
"Say that I'm the prettiest boy."

  
Still confused but blaming the alchool for making Yoongi so hard to please, he answers. "You are, hyung, the prettiest boy in the entire world."

  
"Don't say that" He all but spats and now Jimin is extremely flabbergasted. Before he gets the chance to utter something, Yoongi continues. "Minnie," The boys gets close, palm cupping his face again,"You are the prettiest boy in this entire world. No, no world. In this entire Universe. Don't say lies about hyungie, 'cos hyungie doesn't mind he's not pretty when he has the chance to look at you everyday. You... are the priettiiiiest boy." He says like a child. Well, like a child, but minus the slur and the smell of alchool.

  
"Hyung," He mutters taking in the vulnerable and fragile boy, "Don't talk like that..." His words are immeadiately cut short by Taehyung screaming something akin to _Maluma Baby_ in the backround and the mere sound has an effect on Yoongi, the boy blinking confused before he pouts some more.

  
Jimin couldn't have guessed when he first met Yoongi that the boy is this much of a mess when alchool kicks in. It took a second and a drunk Tae blasting latino music for Yoongi's demeanour to change instantly. Jimin expects a lot from a drunk Yoongi considering his previous actions but not this. No, not this. How fucking drunk must Yoongi be for this to happen?

Yoongi looks at Jimin, all confident and cocky, and lowering his voice until a husky whisper is uttered, said boy takes a moment and then says " _Pretty boy, dirty boy_."

  
And clearly Yoongi is drunk as fuck if he thinks that his rosy cheeks and glassy eyes present him as the epitome of sexiness.  Jimin likes Yoongi when he wakes up a mess, when he eats messily, when his hair is tousled, when Yoongi is Yoongi. A mess. But not when Yoongi tries to emulate this latino vibe. Actually, is not that he doesn't like it... it's just... Jimin can't help himself. He just bursts into laughter, boisterous sounds engulfing the room along with music. Through his hazy gaze and unshed tears he can observe that Yoongi smiles, no trace of sadness on his face and Jimin realises he loves drunk Yoongi.

  
" _Tú me partiste el corazón_ " Hobi shouts, amplifying Jimin's laughter, his tummy starting to ache.

  
" _Pero mi amor no hay problema, no no_ " Tae goes on and Jimin needs to breathe otherwise he will end up dead with a bunch of idiots singing and dancing not caring about him.

  
Glancing around he notices Hobi and Tae living the moment, both extremely caught up in their little bubble, enjoying music and... oh, no, is that Hobi undressing Tae?  
Considering Jungkook's blank face and pursed lips, yes, he is. Taehyung's shirt flies, the boy flaunting his upper body and allowing Hobi to touch him like there's no tomorrow.  
Tae still sings or he probably thinks he is. Jimin deciphers something that sounds like mami but the rest is a concoction of letters and wanna be spanish accent. He touches Hobi, their bodies undulating together to the rhythm of the music, hands discovering every inch of skin. Even Yoongi looks at them with perplexity in his eyes.

  
"Jimin hyung?"

  
"Yes, Jungkook," He answers eyeing the boy doubtfully.

  
"How good are you at hiding dead bodies?"

  
"I am... what are you saying?"

  
"I think I'll have to hide a corpse."

  
"Whose body?" Jimin asks.

  
"His" He point out towards Tae, who has no idea his boyfriend is furious.

  
"Jungkook..."

  
"Hobi hyung should take a step back from Tae, otherwise I'm gonna cut his paw off."

  
"What is it with you and all these threatenings?" Jin sighs, rubbing his face in annoyance. "I should let you all kill each other. My life would be brighter without you."

  
"I'm going to take care of Tae and Hobi hyung then." Jungkook says coldly.

  
"Do not involve my Minnie in your cruel acts, Jeon Jungkook," Yoongie snaps so fiercely, narrowing his eyes, nose scrunched in concentration, "My Jiminie is the purest bean, my small Minnie Minnie won't go to prison because of you."

  
"This is a complete disaster" Namjoon groans in his hands. "Remind me to never let those shits drink."

  
"No need because I'm gonna exterminate them."

  
"Jungkook!"

  
" _Uh woah, uh woah, uh woah_ " It can be heard from the two, still caught up in their own world, not giving a flying fuck about the commotion they created. " _No tengo miedo de decir adiós, Yo quiero repartir meu coração_."

  
"What are they even singing? A bewildered Namjoon questions.

  
"Maluma," Kookie deadpans.

  
"Who is Maluma?"

  
"Pretty boy, dirty boy," Yoongi pipes up, a childish glint in his gaze, all happy for knowing the answer.

  
"In this moment I don't know If I want to stop any attempt to murder." Jin rolls his eyes at Yoongi.

  
"Neither do I" Namjoon agrees.

  
"Great" Jungkook says lifting himself up, crossing the distance and grabbing Hobi's shoulders he yanks him, leaving Tae a whining mess, the blonde staring at him for a second before squinting his eyes in the same murderous glare from earlier. "Something upsetting you, Tae?" Kookie ask feigning kindness and genuine interest.

  
"I want my Hobi back." He pouts.

  
Letting out an incredulous laugh, Jungkook drags Hobi closer, who in his inebriated state is far too gone to realize the progressing mess.

  
"You Hobi? Since when is Hobi yours?"

  
Tae looks like he doesn't understand what the boy is talking about and pouts more. Really, he takes after Yoongi too much.

  
"Where do I stand in this equation? Because my boyfriend is almost naked and gropping hyung's ass."

  
I can grope your ass too" Tae inocently states, flashing a naive and sweet smile.

  
"Ah, Jungkook, cut him some fucking slack, he is totally drunk, doesn't know what he is talking about." Jin comes next to Tae, grabbing his waist, almost forcing his legs to follow him towards the sofa, right where Jimin is very much preoccupied with a grinning Yoongi.

  
"I can also grope your ass, Jiminnie," Yoongi beams like he didn't say he could touch Jimin's butt.

  
"You can but you shouldn't, Yoongi" Jin's stern voice steals a glare from said boy, who looks unhappy with his intervention, and pushes Tae down not considering for a second his whines. "You three are the messiest drunkers ever. And you wouldn't want to scare Jimin away by assaulting him when you are in this state. You will so regret this in the morning. Besides you don't want Jiminnie to leave you, right?" Jin adds and Yoongi nods his head approvingly. "Great, then you will let the poor boy live and maybe move a little bit so he can breathe, Yoongi. My God, you're suffocating him, I swear."

  
"Minnie," He barely utters, his lower lip wobbling, "Am I suffocating you?"

  
Because Jimin is a weak man for Yoongi and his child like actual behaviour, he shakes his head, letting Yoongi know he is in no way disturbed by his antics. "No, hyung, but can you sit next to me so we can... umm, cuddle?"

Yoongi doesn't look immensely happy with having to climb off the boy but he agrees nonetheless. Jimin is somehow relieved thinking that the boys are finally calming down before he hears a " _What the fuck, Hobi, where did that sword come from?_ " and he wants to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, guys, what is your favourite song from Bts and what other kpop bands do you listen to?
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/) come talk to me.
> 
> Hope you like it, I will correct everything later.   
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I am a little late but I am a volunteer so almost everyday I have to work with kids. At the end of next week I will be free and I hope I can update more often. Until then, thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions are very much appreciated. English is not my first language and I will correct any mistakes later.

There is a Hobi carring a fucking sword in the middle of the room indeed. And everyone is watching him with different levels of concern written on their faces, mouths twisted in horror. Jimin shares their feeling, a knot forming in his throat everytime he tries to swallow his nerves. His eyes start to water for he stays so long without blinking but the whole mood changed and the boys are as stony as he is. It's a mixture of fear and surprise adorning their faces and Jimin gulps again, his hands shaking a little bit, almost imperceptible, on Yoongi hand.

  
"Is that really a sword in Hobi's hands?"

  
"Yeah," Jin says barely audible.

  
"How is that possible? Where did that come from? Jungkook, how could you let him take a sword?"

  
"Me? Why is this my fault? I stopped watching him for literally two fucking seconds and he appears beside me with a sword."

  
"Language, Jeon Jungkook" Jin says.

  
"Hobi is playing with a sword and he is drunk as fuck, I don't think me swearing is the most important topic right now."

  
"Well it is for me, you overgrown child!"

  
"Wow, Chim Chim you magically made from scratch a sword?" Tae exclaims, eyes open in wonder, admiring the clumsy way Hobi maneuvers that sharp object.

  
"No!" He shouts, dread churning in his stomach, "I didn't make any spell, I did not bring that sword, I promise..."

  
Jimin is quite afraid of Hobi hurting himself because these people might think he is guitly of bringing a dangerous object in a place full of drunk men, prone to hurt themselves.  
Jimin didn't really do anything wrong. Yeah, he admitted to be the worst witch alive, he won't ever complain if someone tries to spits painful words about his poor skills but not now.  
Sitting with these guys is nice and he will not allow them to blame him for something he didn't do because he is selfish. Their presence brings the best out of him, they make him happy, more carefree. They believe he is a... nice person too and he will hate for that to change.

  
"I swear my magic is in control. I'm a bad witch, I know, but I..."

  
"Minnie, Minnie, you're freaking out" Yoongi craddles his face, Jimin's heart instantly calming down, his breath still coming out in shaking puff of air, lips parted in distress.

  
"Jimin, please don't worry, we are in no way blaiming you. And Tae is just drunk but he didn't mean to put the blame on you, quite the contrary. He said that because he is excited. But don't misunderstand him."

  
"And even if you had done it we wouldn't have been mad, Jimin." Namjoon speaks in addition to what Jin just stated.

  
"Jiminie, hyung will smack idiot Tae for upsetting you, you wait and see."

  
Jimin freaks out a lot. All thoes years ago he used to go into panic whenever his mom found out he screw something up. Sometimes he lied about his training, he would dance instead on focusing on potions and learning spells and his mom wasn't the most understanding person. She screamed a lot and Jimin would always curl into himself, crying, waiting for her to leave. Maybe this is an effect, this whole freaking out thing. It's a part of him that is activated everytime people do as much as implying he did something wrong.

  
"I will esvicerate, stupid Tae, that idiot" Yoongi goes on, nodding fervently as to convey his idea and reassure Jimin.

  
"The only thing you'll going to do is sleep, Yoongi, not kill Tae, we already have a potential corpse in his room and that is Hobi."

  
"Jimin hyung, ignore Tae. If Hobi ends up dead I am saved from commiting murder."

  
"Fucking, Jungkook,, shut the fuck up and take that sword from Hobi's hands!"

  
"Why me, what if he stabs me?" Kookie counters receiving a scowl from Jin.

  
"So what, do you want him to stab me or worse, hurt my handsome face?"

  
"Uhm... guys, shouldn't we concentrate on stopping Hobi for hurting himself?" Namjoon pipes in sheepishly.

  
"Exactly! Kookie, take the sword!" Jin orders.

  
"Again with that," Jungkook clicks his tongue, stepping away from Hobi, who is immersed in contemplating the sharpness of the sword, eyes taking in every detail, turning the object just so he can observe it better. "I don't want to die and a drunk Hobi equals a sober Namjoon, which means they are both clumsy as fuck and he could stab me without realising."

  
"Can't argue with you on that," Jin says, not paying attention to Namjoon who seems to disagree with their opinion, "But just imagine if that idiot hurts my face. My beautiful, soft, handsome, angelic face. The world has been blessed with one Kim Seokjin, we cannot afford to put in danger my perfect features."

  
"Why are we discussing about your face, which is absolutely handsome, don't get me wrong," Namjoon fastly adds when he faces a glare from Jin, "when Hobi plays with a damn sword. Like, it's damn, sword, hyung, where did that come from?"

  
"Why is Hobi hyung pointing a... a something sharp towards his eyes?" The slurred voice of Tae breaks the argument, eliciting gasps from everyone, five pair of eyes following Tae's finger, which is raised and pointed towards the one who should've had all their attention.

  
Hobi is preoccupied with his new toy, not considering for one second how deathly that weapon can be, swirlinging it in the air and then bringing the tip close to his eyes, watching intently how it shines and moves, guided by his own hands.

  
All the boys are glacing at him, probably waiting for the worst.

  
"Hyung," Namjoon catches Jin's arm, shaking it a little bit, not once turning to look at him, his point of interest being Hobi, "You... do something, do a magic spell, anything really, but take that damn sword out of his hands before he does something stupid."

  
"Uh... ok, yeah, I can do something," Jin says unconvincingly.

  
He does. It takes a snap of his fingers, echoing in the entire room and the word disappears.

  
There is one little problem.

  
Hobi is also gone.

  
And Tae in nowhere in sight.

  
There is no sword, no Tae and no Hobi.

  
The room falls silent.

  
Jungkook is the first to react "Hyung, you just teleported them."

  
"And what if I did?" Jin says, completely unphased, a subtle frown taking over his face.

  
"They are drunk." Jungkook scowls, seemingly infuriated by his hyung's ignorance but a glint of worry can be deciphered in his eyes.

  
"I'm aware of that, that you very much." He says and Jungook throws his arms in the air, huffing and glaring at Jin.

  
"Hyung, you don't get it" Namjoon sighs, "They are drunk."

  
"Ok...?"

  
"And alone at home."

  
It could've been funny. In another circumstances, the gradual change of Jin expression, starting from a blank face, slowly absorbing the information and sporting a myriad of emotions, and ending with a sudden harsh intake of air, mouth wide open and gaze filling with panic and concern.

  
"Oh....oh, oh my God" He gasps, realisation dawning on him, hands shaking and flying up to bury his fingers in his hair, tugging hardly. "Oh my god!"

  
"They will, don't know, fucking commit suicide by mistake or something. You basically teleported Dumb and Dumber, drunk as fuck, with a sword at home, without us." Jungkook continues, exacerbating Jin's mood, distress overtaking his once calm attitudine.

  
"Oh, shit, fucking lord, oh shit, shit, what do I do?"

  
Any touch of doubt that Jimin could have had in mind regarding the mental age of these boys, vanished in thin air. They are so physically intimidating but once you know them and observe just a glimpse of their behaviour you are definitely bound to ponder upon whether they are insane or not.

  
"Well, you could start by teleporting us back home, hyung" Kookie sighs.

  
It seems like the idea hadn't even occured to Jin, for he looks at Jungkook with something akin to awe and admiration, not arguing when Kookie grumbles under his breath, saying how he can't believe they are his hyungs and not dongsaengs.  
It takes Jimin a moment, a single one, to chew the idea of being left alone because they all have to go and stop any potential damage, but his mind works fastly after that, his eyes comically widening as he understands the implications of this.

  
"Wait! Can someone, hmm, stay with us? You see, hyung is too drunk for me to properly handle him?"

  
"Jimin, Yoongi is harmless, I know what I'm talking about, whereas those fucking two idiots are not. We cannot stay with you but if anything happens take Yoongi's phone and call me." Jin says in a rush.

  
"Jin hyung, you..."

  
"Sorry Jimin-ah, call me in case of emergencies" And with this last words and another snap of fingers they are all gone.

  
Great.

  
Amazing.

  
Fucking fantastic.

  
Jimin is anything but calm.

  
Emergencies? Didn't he just said there won't be problems since Yoongi is an harmless drunker?

  
Everyone has left in a blink of an eye and he must deal with a moody Yoongi, who now watches him with a soft smile. Before he realizes, Jimin is manhandled by Yoongi, who despite his hazzy mind manages to make him rest of the sofa, laying down with him in one go, not giving Jimin time to complain.  
It's safe to say this outcome was not what Jimin expected. He was so nervous for nothing. These boys were incredibly welcoming and Jimin found himself not ruining their dynamics. His heart feels lighter, the heaviness of overthinking that often burdens his heart almost gone.

  
Yoongi is getting comfortable, one hand trapped slightly awkward between them, another on Jimin's hip, caressing the patch of skin where his sweater moved, allowing Yoongi to sigh in contentment whenever the tip of his fingers touch the skin, near the hip bone.

  
Ever so timidly, Jimin wraps his arm around Yoongi, said boy snuggling closer, giggling and placing an unexpected sweet peck on Jimin's collarbone, basking in the shiver travelling through Jimin's limbs, the reaction apparently making Yoongi happy.

  
"Hyung, you should go to bed" Jimin whispers, voice barely distinguishable in the silent room.

  
A no is mumbled into his clothes, petulance in his words, his response sweeter than ever.  
Yoongi is taking over Jimin's personal space even more if that's possible, curling himself into Jimin, searching for more closure and Jimin tightens his grip just to assure the boy, to tell him everything is all right.

  
"Hyung, you need to rest, tomorrow you'll have the hangover of your life and procrastinating and refusing to go to sleep won't help.

  
Yoongi is adamant on brushing Jimin off, each time repeating the same slurred answer over and over again.  
Jimin chuckles, a bittersweet feeling lingering in the air. Yoongi is a handful, Jimin admits but he is one of the cutest drunkers ever.  
When tomorrow comes, the clinginess, exacerbated affection, all these hugs and pouts and sweetness that gives Jimin a cavity every time Yoongi indulges himself in this kind of behaviour, will vanish.  
Don't get him wrong. Yoongi is sweet and caring enough when he is sober but when he is drunk, a veil of shyness dies and boldness runs through Yoongi's moves.

  
Jimin likes it. In moments like these he can pretend Yoongi likes him back.

  
jimin considers himself too greedy for wanting to freeze the time and keep these moments for a long, long time. It's so easy to get used with happiness and kindness. It's similar to going to Starbucks and ordering a sugary drink and then keep coming back to fill your veins with more sugar. The feeling of curling your fingers on a warm cup, smelling the scent of coffee and spices, inhaling, ready to savour it. It's addictive.  
Yoongi is Jimin's favourite coffee from Starbucks.  
Yoongi is too sweet and he does things to Jimin's heart.  
They stay like this, neither of them moving for a while. It could be seconds, minuts or hours but Jimin doesn't feel like changing their position, although Yoongi's body heat makes him sweaty and he has the tendency to push him a little bit. He doesn't because he is greedy and he will enjoy drunk and super affectionate Yoongi while he can.

  
"Jiminie..." Yoongi voice is hoarse and a glass a water would do him good but Jimin has a hunch he will stop him from hoisting himself up and bringing a glass of water. He starts tugging at Jimin's sweater, the hand that was resting between them teasing his cloth neckline and Jimin arches his back, putting the slightest distance just so he can see Yoongi worrying his bottom lip.

  
"Yes, hyung" Jimin is quick to respond encouragingly, hoping to ease some of his hyung possible concerns.

  
"Minnie... umh, hyung has a problem, Minnie."

  
With his eyebrows furrowed, Jimin puts more distance between them and lowers his head to observe Yoongi's face, twisted in a sorrowful expression.

  
"What's wrong? Are you not feeling okay?" He tries thinking at how much Yoongi drank and how little he eat, so his empty stomach may complain. Balancing his weights on one elbow, he watches Yoongi on the verge of panic. "Yoongi, talk to me. Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

  
"No" He mutters, refusing to meet Jimin's eyes.

  
"Hyung, you can tell me anything, don't be afraid, yeah?" Jimin says, sensing Yoongi's reluctance and the fiery red colouring his cheeks.

  
"Jiminie, hyung is..." He gulps, breathing in, fingers finding Jimin's sweater again, fidgeting with it. "Jiminie, hyung is horny" He lets out with a whine prolonging his words and Jimin's breath gets knock out of his lungs.

  
Jimin is only capable of blinking incredulously, pondering if what Yoongi said is just the result of his opulent imagination or Yoongi reached this level of drunkness where every brain cell seem to be in a Aurora kind of perpetual sleep.  
Yoongi looks at Jimin, remorse pooling in his eyes, a bashful expression pulling the corners of his mouth down, lashes interlacing every time he blinks, hiding his gaze.  
Jimin firmly believes his brain is forever damaged, there's only so much he can take from Yoongi and this particular sentence, worded by him, rings an alarm for Jimin. He has to remind himself that Yoongi is fucking drunk and has no brain cells left and tomorrow he will die from embarrassment and will probably apologize for uttering so many confessions.  
No, this can't get any worse. Having said the same thing before, Jimin hopes the Universe doesn't want to teach him a lesson and prove him wrong again.

  
"Hyung is so horny, Jiminie" Yoongi mewls, his high pitched tone, whiny and pleading killing Jimin inside.

  
Ok, he may have the hots for Yoongi, he may want to kiss the living shit out of him but not now. He will never take advantage of a drunk Yoongi because, everyone, consense is the key word, is the most important thing and a yes muttered when drunk may not be the honest response.

  
"It hurts." He whines some more, his legs glued together and, yup, Jimin is completely screwed. "Jiminie, help."

  
Help? Good Lord, what kind of help could Jimin provide? Yoongi won't ask what Jimin thinks he will, right?  
Shit, what if he does? How is Jimin supposed to manage a horny Yoongi, who has no idea what control means now and it's ready to throw himself at Jimin any moment now?  
Cold, grumpy, gloomy Yoongi, who never spoke with Jimin, is reduced to this... whiny, pouty, needy person and Jimin is lost. No, he will loose his mind before the wee hours of the morning. And all the boys left, leaving him in charge with Yoongi's antics.  
First of all, Jimin has to breathe. So he does just that, takes a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves and think about a solution which involves only decent measurements in order to calm Yoongi down and solve his problem.  
The thing is, after Jimin takes several deep breaths, Yoongi is still looking at him, silent pleading swiming in his eyes, his body shaking a tiny bit, and Jimin's brain is stuck. He knows he has to do something, anything, but he is freezed on the spot.

  
Error404: Jimin's brain has been fried.

  
Ok, no, Jimin prepares himself mentally. He is a big boy, an adult, he needs to take the reins and act.

  
"Jiminie..." Yoongi's painful whines send Jimin in a loop and he feels like his brain is constantly attacked. Brain cells? What brain cells? Reasoning? Fuck it! He doesn't know what that is.

  
With his face wrinkled in pain, Yoongi whimpers, a hand clutching onto Jimin's clothes, nails almost pinching his skin. Jimin holds in a squeak.

  
"Yoongi, I..."

  
"It hurts, Minnie" He repeats, squeezing his thighs together, back arching, an attempt of easing the pain. Yoongi's cheeks are fully flushed, some tears piling up on his lashes.  
This is a fucking emergency and Jimin remembers vaguely that someone told him to call if Yoongi gives him a hard time. Yes, someone certainly said that but Jimin, for the life of him, can't grasp whose voice it was, not with Yoongi getting closer and closer.

  
"Jiminie..."

  
"Seokjin!" Jimin all but screams, finally remembering he needs to put his fucking brain in use.

  
"Wha... no, no, I don't want Jin's help" Yoongi makes a face. "I don't want him to touch me."

  
Jimin is ready to kill himself when he understands what Yoongi is implying "Hyung, no one is going to touch you" He barely says without suttering, trying to make him understand that no one, literally no one, not even Jimin, will touch him and take care of his... little problem.

  
Yoongi stops, his head slightly raised, probably in the process of swallowing Jimin's words. Jimin takes this as an opportunity and hoists himself up rapidly, bolting towards one corner of the room, where Yoongi's phone is. He feels bad for searching through Yoongi's phone but life is tough and he needs to solve this mess somehow.

  
It takes exactly tweenty seconds for Jin to answer "What happened? What did that little shit do? Tell me, Jimim because if he is a little shit I'm going to turn him into a cat for real."

  
"Uhm, hyung, sorry for disturbing but, yeah, I kinda of need help with Yoongi hyung."

  
"You are not disturbing, is just that Hobi and Tae are convinced we have Maluma trapped in one of our rooms because apparently they can hear him singing and I'm ready to let Kookie kill them both. Anyway, back to Yoongi, what did he do?"

  
"He is..." The fuck is gonna tell him that, Jimin cringes once he thinks how is it going to sound " He is horny, hyung."

  
Silence hangs in the air for a bit, leaving Jimin to bite his lips anxiously.

  
"He is horny," Jin parrots.

  
"Yes."

  
"Horny?"

  
"Yes, hyung. I will have to deal with a severe case of blue balls if you don't help me. So if you care about his balls just came here, please."

  
"That sounded way too wrong, Jimin. I surely don't care about Yoongi's balls."

  
"Hyung, I'm desperate, come, please."

  
"Throw him out of the apartament and close the door."

  
"Hyung!"

  
"Ok, ok, Jimin, I know, we can't do this. Wait a second, I will come."

  
There no time for Jimin to blink because Jin appears in front of him, sighing deeply. His dishevelled hair is nothing but a proof of distress and he stares at Yoongi murderously. He has Jimin gaping like a fish, the boy not really used with people appearing and disappearing as they wish.

  
"Honestly, Jimin, I feel like fifty years were taken from my lifespan because of these three."

  
"I can relate, hyung, but at least they will probably face the embarrassment of their life tomorrow."

  
"Yeah, Yoongi is either going to die, or kill Tae and Hobi. Enough of that, Jimin. Go and sleep or something, I will solve Yoongi's problem and put him to sleep. He has given you enoughs headaches so don't worry, I am in charge of him now."

  
"Are you sure, hyung?" Jimin murmurs, glancing at Yoongi, who tries to comprehend why Jin is here, staring at him with a frown. Guilt will eat him alive if he leaves Yoongi.

  
"Jimin, if you stay with me, he will never going to listen and he will ask you to help him. I know you care but he is in good hands. I'll make him take a cold shower and make sure he will sleep. You should also rest, it's been a hell of a night."

Jimin knows he is right. Even if he doesn't like to leave Yoongi, he must go and clear his thoughts and let Yoongi sober up.

He only hopes tomorrow Yoongi will act the same and won't avoid him due to his embarrasment. He really hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/) come talk to me.
> 
> I swear I find more typos every time I read this... ugh...  
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Have an wonderful day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> New update before I go to a little vacation. I'm going to see the sea for the first time, guys!!!  
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions are all so very much appreciated, you don't even know how much. Thanks a lot, I know the story is not much but I have the chance to use English in a nice enviroment and maybe talk with you so I'm good.

So this is how it goes. Next morning Yoongi is gone.

  
Jimin wakes up with a migrene, gaze foggy and throat sore and the first thing he does is searching for Yoongi, thinking the boy would be sleeping in his room, courtesy of a nice Jin who helped him. But Jimin finds nothing. It's like Yoongi didn't exist in the first place. His bed is impeccable, not a trace of someone who slept here and Yoongi is nowhere in sight. Jimin searches the whole apartament, every corner, he checks it once, twice, thrice, a hundrend times but the truth is he is the only person in the house.

  
Jimin tries to comprehend how a Yoongi who must have the hangover of his life disppeared suddenly when it's not even 7 A.M, un ungodly hour, how he may say, refusing to bat a lash so early. Jimin finds reasons. Maybe he was hungry and he craved something that they didn't have in the fridge. Maybe he needed a breath of fresh air. Maybe he felt sick and wanted to go for a walking. There could be a million reasons and Jimin forces himself to gather of the ideas in his head and settle on the best, plausible option. Jimin is actually quite versed in avoiding the truth, in fooling himself, in rasing his hopes high just to have them all crushed one second later. And he knows he stays away from the reason Yoongi is missing.

  
When he finally realises it's been three five since he discovered Yoongi is gone, Jimin feels like crying.

  
He remembers his drunk Yoongi. Oh, well, no, Yoongi is not his but it surely felt incredible to have the boy so close to him, whispering so many confession, although fake, influenced by the amount of alchool he ingested, to have Yoongi holding him in his arms and touching him gently, as if Jimin was a masterpiece and Yoongi the creator. He laughed so hard but he also panicked, breath stuck in his lungs when Yoongi behaved more and more bravely and caring, caressing Jimin's skin and hugging the life out of him. Pouring sweet words, sometimes bitter, telling him how pretty he is and how sad he was for Jimin never looked at him.  
Jimin liked drunk Yoongi as much as he always liked sober Yoongi, to grumpy to be handled, who enjoys black coffee and hates to wake up before noon.

  
This is Jimin's problem. He gets used easily with kindness, with people who show him a little attention and affection and Yoongi did more than that. He taked care of him, offered a house, food, a friend, a family, a home. This started to feel like home.  
Every smell, colour and corner of this house is a home for Jimin and this is where he did wrong. Sentimental attachment comes too easy for Jimin. Smile at him, utter two nice words and you'll have him wrapped around your fingers. Yoongi did that and Jimin doesn't blame his of being insincere but Jimin is too fucked up to fully understand that people don't have a forever together. He expected that.

  
Being let alone is one of his greatest fears. People abandoning him because he is too clingy or annoying, good for nothing, useless and not worth it. It was just a matter of time until Yoongi got bored with him and he doesn't blame the boy. Jimin is aware he is not the most stable person out there, he has his flaws, his moments of doubt when he needs to be reassured and is tiring. It is or him, let alone for others.  
Why on Earth he thought it will be different this time. I mean, his family don't consider him someone useful and they all live gladly without having Jimin around, why would Yoongi have to worsen his days with a burden like Park Jimin.

  
Jimin forgot kindness has an expiration date, like every other thing is this life so when another four hours pass, Jimin knows, deep in his soul he knows and he can't deny the truth anymore.

  
Ok, clearly Yoongi is extremely embarrassed, this is understandable. Alchool doesn't bring the best out of people and even if Yoongi didn't commit a crime, he still blabbered and spoke without thinking, too affected by all those drinks to realise what was he doing. If Jimin had said those things he would have been also to ashamed to face Yoongi right away but in the end he would have come home and have a civilised discussion with Yoongi, explaining everything and clarifying every sort of misunderstanding.  
Yoongi is not here and Jimin feels like he lost his home. His anchor.

  
When too many hours to count pass and the sky is darkening, the last traces of read and orange being swallowed by a dark blue, threatening to turn into an intense black, Jimin worries. The living room is eerily quiet, his uneasy breath the only sound in the house and Jimin fidgets with his fingers, torn between calling Yoongi and ignoring him.  
After debating, he decides to call him because ignoring your problems is the worst solution out there and look how well it works for him and Yoongi.  
But Yoongi doesn't answer. Not the first, the second or the third call. Jimin is no fool and he gets it. Yoongi is not willing to talk with him right now. He would lie if he said he feels no pain at seeing how Yoongi acts. Yoongi can be shy and a suttering mess but he is usually blunt and gives blatant anwers, no matter how incomortable they are and Jimin prefers this type of behaviour than avoidance. Avoidance makes things worse, it gives you a tiny bit of hope, lets you indulge in a lie than it crushes you like there's no tomorrow.  
Yoongi apparently is not ready to be blunt, bold and speak his mind. Not now. Maybe never. However he sends a message telling Jimin to not wait for him because something came up and he needs to solve it immediately. It's a lie, of course but Jimin pretends he believes him and doesn't question him further, realising Yoongi does his best to stay away.

  
When his stomach grumble, Jimin sighs. He haven't eaten all day, too preoccupied with Yoongi's absence but he is sure as hell he won't be able to digest food, no matter how hard he tries. He hates being alone. Sitting in a kitchen and cooking a meal just for him, not for both, makes Jimin sad, his heart clenching at the prospect.  
So he forgets about eating. Food will not sit for long in his stomach anyway if he eats. His mouth is dry and with horror he understands he has been sitting in the same position, on the sofa, all day, waiting unconsciously for Yoongi's return. It's funny because he knows Yoongi is not coming home, at a cognitive level he can grasp this idea and he had enough time to get used to it. But his heart still hold a little bit of hope. It's useless but is not like he can help it.  
Jimin has always been naive, hoping for the best. No matter how many times he cried when people said hurtful words, he swallow them all and hoped for the best because in his wild imagination, in an ideal world, nice people exist. He is sure of it, ne needs to believe not everyone is disrespectful and bad. Yoongi, definitely falls into this category of nice people and maybe this is the problem. He was too nice and considerate, offering Jimin help even if Jimin messed up with his life and gave it cat ears and a fucking tail, leaving him with no option but staying inside and waiting patiently for Jimin to figure it all out.  
Jimin's migrene didn't subside, in fact is worse than ever, the pain making him groan and fall on the sofa, eyes glued to the ceiling.

  
He loathes this silence but he does his best to accept it, trying to convince himself that Yoongi will come around and tomorrow morning Jimin will wake up having another soul in the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn't happen. There is still no trace of Yoongi in the house. No messages, no phone calls, no nothing. What did Jimin expected though, for Yoongi to return home with a blinding smile and a striking confidence, engaging both in a mature conversation? Well, yes, he kind of did expect that but he shouldn't have and a little voice, in the back of his head, tells him he is a tremendous fool for setting his expectations so high. Yoongi is probably thinking about what he did. Maybe he is concerned he gave Jimin a false impression. Maybe he wants to explain to Jimin it was the alchool who spoke, not him, but doesn't want to hurt Jimin because he is too considerate and still cares about him.

Yeah, that probably is. Ok, Jimin is a dreamer but there's no way Yoongi could fall in love with him? In comparison with the beautiful boy, Jimin is mediocre, not only in appearance, but also as a person. He doesn't have any special talent, he sucks at magic, no human being should be associated with him because he will end up having problems. Jimin is bad luck, he is clumsy and he attracts every bad thing like a magnet. Jimin could walk in a shop and a stray dog could bite him because this is Jimin we are talking about and if it is Jimin, then a stray dog could walk freely in a shop.

The thing is Jimin feels really uncomfortable living in another person's house, staying here with no worries, while the owner has to stay away just to put order in his thoughts. It should be Jimin the one to leave and stay away, not Yoongi.  
It's only natural for him to be gone instead of Yoongi.

It not like just a day passes. Jimin realizes with a pain in his chest that more that three days pass and he is still alone in Yoongi's house, which is not acceptable.  
Jimin considers himself to be not pessimistic but realistic so when he thinks about all the possibilities, of what could go wrong, he does not indulge in a sort of pessimistic behaviour but tries to be as pragmatic as possible.  
The idea of him staying in someone else house, while that person is forced to live God knows where just because of him, makes Jimin sick and it's absurd. It's more than three days? Isn't it enough time for Yoongi to sort his shit and face Jimin? Apparently not because on the forth day Jimin is alone, Yoongi haven't been contacting him and he also refuses to answer his phone.

Jimin understands, he really does but why does he have to hide for so long when he could end everything just by claiming he was more drunk than ever and get away with it?  
If there is a place where Yoongi is, then it is at his friends house. He is sure of it. Those guys are his family and they definitely offered him a shelter and Jimin feels, maybe a little bit, sad, betrayed because none of them thought it would be a good idea to let Jimin know Yoongi's whereabouts, just so he doesn't worry. Having no ones number, Jimin can't call them but they could take his number from Yoongi and call.  
He can comprehend that his friends will do everything to make him feel comfortable, not Jimin. Jimin is not worth it, not in comparison with Yoongi, whom they love dearly but still. It's only common sense to not let someone drown in guilt, right? Right?

Groaning into his hands, Jimin supresses the urge to cry. He is too sensitive, he has been told a lot since he was a kid. A crying baby. He needs to control his visceral urges to cry and lament but it's difficult. He hates being by himself, being alone.

This didn't start when we moved to the city, it not like when he was at home he felf good, loved, surrounded by kindness. The number of persons that you have around you doesn't matter. Kindness, love, friendship is not defined by thr large number of people surrounding you, Jimin can say this sincerely. Even when he spent his days with his family he felt so fucking alone, unappreciated and never enough.  
Moving to the city was partially easy. He was still alone but he at least was surrounded by quietness. There weren't people forever unsatisfied with him so it was okay.  
But, of course, he had to go, befriend Yoongi, depend on his presence, get used with everything that this boy means and now suffer. Is not healthy, depending on someone, not being happy and content on your own, Jimin is aware of this. Happiness should come from within, he should be completely satisfied with being alone. As humans we all crave love, attention, affection but people come and go, there is no guarantee someone stays forever in our lives. But the only constant presence in our lives is ourselves. Jimin will always have to live with himself. In the morning when he wakes up, in the evening when he goes to sleep, Jimin has to live with himself and be grateful he is here, healthy and able to do his thing, not rely his happiness on someone else.  
Theoretically Jimin has all figure it out, he has always been good at theory but this is where everything stops. It is always easier said than done.

He loathes himself for moping around, waiting for Yoongi to give him a sign, send a message, anything. His body also feels weak, he hasn't been eating regularly ever since Yoongi decided to... take a break? Food doesn't settle good in his stomach and the lump in his throat doesn't seem to go away not even when he drinks water.

In the moment he expects less, a sound, load and clear, changes the atmosphere and the silence in which the room was swallowed is suddenly replaced by the same noise, ringing over and over again.

For a second he furrows his brows, not understanding what is happening, why is this noise interrupting the silence but then his eyes grow wide and rushes towards the door, heart hammering in his chest. He yanks the door open, ready to face Yoongi, because this has to be Yoongi, who realised is better to behave like an adult and face your problems than hide and pretend nothing is wrong.  
A tiny bit of hope and enthusiasm takes over his face and Jimin is not able to stop the grin that streches his mouth. Yoongi came home, is what Jimin thinks the second he raises his head.

Instead of locking eyes with Yoongi, Jimin is surprised to see someone else.  
His face falls instantly, smile long gone, watching two boys looking at him timidly, a little bit taken aback probably because the instant change of his mood.  
Taehyung and Jungkook are standing awkwardly in front on the door, matching bashful expressions, Kookie trying a small smile, tentative and uneasy and a tense wave.  
It's like cat got his tongue. No words are coming out of his mouth although he knows he has to say something. He continues to stare focusing on repressing his disappoinment, his first reaction being worse enough.

"You didn't expect us, may I assume." Tae smiles knowingly, taking a step forword as if to ask permission to enter the house and Jimin allows them both, stepping aside and closing the door after they are in. "Sorry, Jimin, but Yoongi is too much of a coward to come home at the moment." He says and is it now Jimin notices the boy have groceries bags in their hands.

"Tae, what did Jin hyung say?" Kookie snorts disapprovingly.

"To not mention Yoongi and let them deal with their own problems" He replys. However Kookie looks done with him, as if he didn't have to repeat what Jin adviced them to do.

"But Jin hyung is not here and Yoongi hyung is acting like a shy teenager so I am taking no shit from him. Jimin neither." He winks at Jimin, ignoring the groans of protest coming from Kookie.

"Hello to you too, guys" Jimin offers cofused.

"Oh, hi, hyung" Kookie says first, "Sorry for barging in. Jin send us with food."

  
"And Yoongi wants to know if you are okay but again, he is too much of a coward to speak with you now." Tae shrugs.

  
"Why did I ever think it was a good idea to bring you with me?"

"You love me and couldn't stay away, that why."

  
"Keep dreaming, Tae" He scoffs, a loving sparkle in his eyes and Jimin regards them with regret, sadness, disappoitment and he cannot for the lie of him stop.  
He actually thought Yoongi returned home. He expected the boy to appear with a hesitant smile and self conscious demeanor but ready to clarify this mess. He imagined seeing him and a beautiful grin bloomed on his face. But it was not the case and Jimin is left wondering what is he supposed to do.

  
"Jimin, why is there rotten food in the fridge and why do it seems like you haven't cooked in forever?" Tae shouts, Jimin immediately pulled from his absent mindedness widens his eyes, remembering the state is which the kitchen remained and gulp heavily when Jungkook sends him a scrutinizing look. "Jimin," He repeats sounding closer and, yes, Tae, stucks his head around the door, watching him seriously, "Have you eaten or have you been waiting to die from starvation?"

  
"Uhm... no?"

  
"Are you asking me?" Tae raises a brown, amused by this situation and Jimin's inability to lie.

  
"Is this because of Yoongi hyung? Were you concerned? But Jimin hyung you shouldn't risk your health for such thing. Yoongi hyung is kind of stupid when it comes to dealing with emotional stuff, he is basically the epitome of emotional constipation, you should get used to it."

  
"Kookie that's an understatement. Hyung suffers from a severe case of emotional constipation. Like, you know when we can't poop no matter how much water we drink or how many tricks we try? And then we have to take a pill or something? That's Yoongi hyung to you, a severe case of a constipated man who needs a fucking pill otherwise he will stay constipated for the rest of his life."

  
"Tae, come on, I wanted to eat" Kookie groans.

  
"And what's keeping you from not eating?" He asks inocently.

  
"I don't know Tae, maybe tha fact that we are disscusing about poop?"

  
"But, Kook, pooping is a natural things, our bodies..."

  
"Just stop, okay, let's talk about pooping later. Or never. Better never, yeah?" Jungkook interrupts, glancing at Jimin sheepishly.

"Hmm, okay, let's do that, Jiminie here looks a little bit lost."

  
"I'm not lost... is just... sorry guys I didn't expect you to come, I won't lie, I hoped Yoongi hyung will come home and talk. Is not like I don't enjoy seeing you here, don't get me wrong, I am uper grateful for your concern..."

  
"But we being here doesn't fix your problem, we know Jimin hyung, no need to explain yourself to us. Honestly, we wanted to come earlier but he hoped Yoongi hyung will move his ass out of our apartment and come back to you. Since that didn't work that well, Jin said it would be for the best if we talked with you."

  
"Yoongi hyung wasn't too happy with our decision. He is a fool. He wants to know how you are doing and check on you but doesn't want us here because he thinks I have a cheap mouth and I will spill the beans." Tae pouts.

  
"Keep talking Tae, you're doing an wonderful job at proving hyung's concerns were well grounded."

  
"Is not like I told Jimin Yoongi hyung is in..."

  
"Tae!" Jungkook wishsper shouts, a warning burning in the way he glares at the boy who snapped his mouth shut before chuckling nervously. "You are unbelieveable, I swear to God."

  
"You love me anyway."

  
"Yup, that the solely reason you get away with so many things." He sighs, rolling his eyes, fondness still present in them and Jimin stands uncomfortably besides them, not knowing what to say or if he needs to be here when the boys are in the middle of sharing their emotions. "Now back to the topic. Jimin hyung, I know you expected Yoongi hyung but it is okay if we keep you company? I will be really honest, with Yoongi hyung in our apartment I feel like I can't breathe. It's crowded and he being so grumpy doesn't help. It drives me mad. I want to smack him."

  
"Wait your turn" Tae grumbles.

  
"Point is he will get his head out of the gutter but right now he is a mess. I'm not sure when he will come home so maybe you are okay with us visiting?"

  
"Guys, this is not even my house, I don't have a saying in who comes and goes. Yes, I wouldn't mind having you around but you don't have to ask for my permission." Jimin says flatly but as nicely as possible.

  
"Believe me Jimin, you do have a saying in who comes and who goes. Yoongi hyung considers this house yours too. And if by any means we are making you uncomfortable you can tell us and we will leave." Tae says sympathetically

  
"Hyung, we are aware of how completely stupid Yoongi hyung is acting now but he will come to terms with... everything."

"And Kookie is right, the last thing we want is to make you uncomfortable so if you want us gone we will understand."

  
"No, no, no, please don't misunderstand," Jimin rushes moving his arms haphazardly, "I have nothing against you being here, especially since this apartment feels so damn empty and I hate staying alone, it's just me being me and this situation worsens my mood. Besides I'm not the most fun person to be around usually, let alone now. Sorry, guys, really."

  
"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Jimin, we totally get you. I would been upset and confused too if Kookie disappeared off the face of the Earth. However I can assure you hyung is going to come home. Eventually. He is not that talkative but he never ignores his problems. Well, not forever anyways."

  
"Also he won't stay away from you that long Jimin hyung, he can't." Jungkook smiles reassuringly.

  
Jimin knows Yoongi has to return home at one point. It's his house after all but he still asks himself why does Yoongi have to live in someone's else house when he should be the one leaving? Guilt runs through his thoughts and every idea shaped in his mind makes his stomach churn.

  
Yoongi can't stay away from him for too long? Fucking watch it! He's been absent for days now and he didn't even send more messages, something that can fuel Jimin's hopes.  
It's fine though, Yoongi has no obligation to keep Jimin updated, Jimin is anything but a friend or something close to it.

  
"Yoongi must do whatever he feels comfortable to, it's okay, I won't push, I hope he is healthy and eats and gets enough sleep because God knows he sucks at these." Jimin says, trying to lift his own mood.

  
"It's funny, 'cos hyung asked us to to find out if you are resting, eating and taking care of you." Jungkook muses.

  
"Well, they are both equally stupid to some extent." Tae adds, shrugging his shoulders. "I will let you know Jin forces food in him but he won't be too happy to find out you are starving."

  
_He probably won't care that much_ , Jimin thinks but he offers a smile nonetheless.

  
"I didn't feel like eating, felt kind of sick." Jimin admits.

  
"This is going to change because Jin made food to feed an entire army so we are not allowed to waste it." Tae sing songs. "You have to eat, don't care if you are hungry or not, I am going to shove food down your throat and tell Yoongi hyung I accomplished my mission."

  
"I do not agree with his choice of words because no one will feed you forcefully but, yeah, you have to eat. Sorry to say that but you look skinny and tired and over all bad so if Yoongi hyung finds out we didn't take care of you he will skin us alive." Kookie barely supresses a shudder. "He can be scary when he wants."

  
"Yeah, you tell me." Jimin chuckles remembering their first interaction.

  
"Jimin," Tae calls his name, seriosity in his voice, "Yoongi hyung cares about you, okay? Don't you ever doubt that. So wait for him. Have a little bit of patience." Tae beams so hard that Jimin can't find it in himself to not reciprocate. Now, let's eat, the food is getting cold."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, never told you but I love BigBang and now Seungri's songs are stuck in my head.
> 
> Important questionn. I kind of have a story, a yoonmin one, which should not be that long, maybe 3-4 chapters. I have already written 2 chaps and it is more about how sex and virginity are perceived by young people nowadays. Basically Jimin is sad and Yoongi is boyfriend material. (11k words each, something like that). Would you guys want to read it?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a good day/night no matter where you are in this hugee world.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/) I post a lot of things, I talk about healthy food, books, make up and lately myself.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S!! Would you guys be interested in a giveaway on my Insta, the prizes being BTS Albums and other stuff? I might be able to do it if you guys want,


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Like always, I'm a non native speaker so if somethings sounds unnatural I'm sorry. I posted another story called All that I live for makes me die, maybe you will like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, let me know what you think.

Ressurances don't work for Jimin. It's always easy to throw words, these don't take a lot of effort to utter, the mouth seems to works on its own and vomit words as if it's the most natural thing in this world. And maybe it is. The action of uttering is simple and people use it on a daily basis knowing its power because in this society words are weapons. Words can manipulate, can bend the reality and mold it as one's wishes, can create feelings, can shape a lie which, at the end of the day, it becomes someone's truth, a bitter way of deceiving people.

Everyone speaks. Letters are dancing on everyone's tongues, different languages, different dialects but similar lies and fake emotions. The same sweet and poisonous words floating above a rotten enviroment.

This is why Jimin has no problem in admitting how much he doesn't believe in reassurances. These are entirely meaningless if they are not accompanied by facts.  
Ironically, words hurt more than facts sometimes since it is so easy to absorb malicious comments but so hard to believe and let nice words sink in. Jimin is too sensitive most of the time and every single comment affects him. It is in his nature even if he fakes it and pretends mean words mean nothing for him it is not the truth. But Jimin is used.

Apparently he had time to get used with everything in this life and he didn't even reach thirty and step into the adult world.

Nice words, on the other hand, are useless, in vain if they are not supported by actions.

Jimin recalls his primary school teacher telling them that people love you unconditionally. Parents, friends, lovers, they all give love and affection without caring about one's flaws. The theory is always nice and hopeful and as a little child you tend to believe it and Jimin did. When their teacher told them that he was so excited, suddenly remembering how badly he had messed up a potion at home. His mom yelled a lot but Jimin smiled during the class thinking his mom would love him anyway, no matter how untalented he was at spells. He kept that hope in his heart when ever his mom screamed and spit hurtful words because she was his mom, right? She would love him anyway. But as time passed and Jimin grew up he was able to draw his own conclusions.

Unfortunately, love is not unconditionally, not always anyway. You keep being someone's child, a precious one if you follow your parents steps, if you do everything by the book, if you don't disappoint them, if you don't give them reasons to glare unhappily at you.

There are a bunch of ifs that erase that idea of love being unconditionally. And Jimin knows them all.

Not being a good witch made him inferior in their eyes. A good for nothing. Too clumsy. Too lazy. He didn't take after his entire family. Too stupid to follow some damn rules. A coward running away from home into the big city, thinking he will be someone. A waste of space.  
So, no, people don't love you unconditionally. They often leave you as soon as you don't fulfil their expectations. Because this is how it works nowadays, you have to live just to please people around you, you have to act in a certain way, dress in a certain way, be how they are just to fit in.

The thing is Jimin will never fit it and he is not sure if he wants that. Looking at how people are... he doesn't think he can be like that.

He will remain a freak, a fool, never enough for people to be nice to him but he will never change.  
So what if earlier a girl yelled at him for being stupid enough to spill his coffee on her?And what if a man on the street watched him with disgust blabbering mean comments about his recently dyed orange hair?  
And what if his mom want to talk with him this night?  
And what if Yoongi didn't come home even after two weeks passed but only send some superficial messages?  
And what if Jimin feels like fucking running away from this planet?  
He won't change.

  
This is what Jimin tells himself while sitting on a bench, sipping from his coffee.  
He sighs focusing his energy on not screaming from the top of his lungs because he is in public, children are playing around, parents looking at them, couples are strolling through the park, everywhere he looks people are caught in a happy happy joy joy vibe, whereas Jimin wants the ground to open and swallow him whole.  
It's tiring, dealing with guilt and never ending self loathing thoughts, memories and unanswered questions. Taehyung and Jungkook are doing a great job at keeping him busy and they usually spend the day at Yoongi's place, staying with Jimin, feeding him, courtesy of Jin, of course, and making him laugh. They are like kids, chasing each other, bickering and kissing, arguing and then kissing some more but Jimin wouldn't have it any other way because they are the highlight of his day. Jimin wondered how can they visit that much when they also have courses to attend but apparently Jimin is not the only one skipping classes. They don't give a flying fuck about school, not that Jimin has the right to bad mouth their behaviour because he hasn't left the house ever since Yoongi moved.

Today is the exception, that's why he breathes and relaxes on this bench, which is not really comforting because he keeps remembering how Yoongi found him that day but he is keen on getting his shit together, sorting his thoughts and deciding on what he needs to do with his life.  
Jimin got better at learning how to live without Yoongi. He still misses him. He is rendered speachless every time he thinks how much can someone affect and change your life just by standing by yourself for a little bit.

His crush is crushing him, doesn't this sound lovely?

People are not made to be lonely but Jimin thinks maybe is isn't made to have company. Maybe God made him different in a lot of aspects, including this. He appreciates being alone because he can concentrate on what he wants without being disturbed but he never liked the idea of being lonely, having no one around him. Yoongi gave him enough space and he didn't suffocate Jimin with his presence, not that Jimin would have minded but he was considerate and respected Jimin so he wasn't all over him. So he was alone when he needed but not lonely, never lonely knowing Yoongi was always besides him.  
Jimin felt wanted, desired, valued. It is wrong? Doesn't every human being likes to be appreciated for who he is, for being, for existing, for trying, regardless of how many flaws he has?

  
Jimin found his desire fulfilled thanks to Yoongi and his crush only got bigger and bigger. He knows Yoongi is a kind soul. What he doesn't know is if Yoongi feels something more for him. He can hear what Tae implies everytime he speaks about Yoongi, can hear Kookie pleadings, how he always asks Jimin to understand Yoongi and his mood. Jimin does understand Yoongi must have a hard time for whatever reason it is. His state of drunkness can't be the only reason, not matter how embarrassing he thought he was. Two weeks passed for God sake, Yoongi giving minimal response to Jimin whenever he send a message.  
Jimin doesn't want to make assumptions but as much as he doesn't want to draw conclusions without hearing what Yoongi has to say, he can't. It's probably just wistful thinking. He would love for Yoongi to share his feelings but this is not possible, right? Why would Yoongi fall in love with him? He is so common, nothing special, nothing even close to mediocre.

  
At this point Jimin wishes for an honest conversation with Yoongi, where he could speak his mind and, why not, confess, just so he doesn't hurt himself anymore. Even if Yoongi would reject him right away, he would have an answer and he would try to move on.  
Jimin has been chewing the idea for a few nights. It's been impossible for him to fall asleep without tossing and turning in bed, his eyes stinging because he stared at his walls countless times. He once send a message to Yoongi, asking him nicely if he could answer the phone but nothing. Yoongi replayed but brush it off, telling him he was kind of busy.

  
Now, Jimin is hundred percent sure the boy is lying. It doesn't a take a rocket scientist to figure it out but he still played dumb.  
He could be called stupid for a ton for reasons but is not the case now. And Yoongi is not excelling in manipulating the truth or something, he just hides and likes to believe perhaps that he does a great job at comforting Jimin.

  
He chugs his coffee in one go, warm liquid leaving a slightly burning sensation, wiggles a little, his body being stiff for staying too long on this bench.  
Lifting himself up, he streches his body, arms raised in the air, arching his back until his bones crack and snap and starts walking with a destination in mind.  
The cup is in his hand, fingers clutched around it and smiles bitterly realizing he just drank dark coffee, no milk, sugar or honey in it and it's something that Yoongi would usually drink. He would probably laugh a lot seeing Jimin enjoying a beverage that he often called an atrocity. But Yoongi is not here to make fun of him in the most endearing ways and smile prettily whenever Jimin behaves childish.  
Jimin has never been good at taking the reins but he thought about paying Yoongi a visit. After all he can find the adress, something tells him that Kook and Tae would share the location. Jimin notices sadness and fury in their looks when they appear on Yoongi's door, knowing another day goes by without Yoongi getting his shit together. So he could ask them to help but is it really the best option? To force himself on Yoongi? If the boy is not ready to face him and struggles with his own battle, should Jimin push his limits more and more? He is impatient but not inconsiderate so if Yoongi feels like being alone and away from Jimin who is Jimin to deny him the right to keep the distance? Yoongi is his own person and is old enough to take his own decisions. Going after him may be a form of disrespect. Not caring about what he want and barging in a house, knowing fully that Yoongi tries so hard to avoid him, wouldn't be inappropiate and borderline exasperating for the other person?  
Jimin thinks that yes, it would be irksome for the boy so he stays away, waiting patiently.  
As he walks down the street, having a destination in mind, the bakery which is not far from Yoongi's house, Jimin keeps his head down, wishing he can erase Yoongi from his thoughts even if it's for a little while.

  
It's a difficult task but he exhales loudly, managing to occupy his mind with other thoughts. The only problem is not even a single one is about something happy. It's safe to say Jimin is really stressed and remembering the mandatory call that is supposed to happen tonight only makes Jimin's levels of cortisol raise. He actually received a message from his mother this morning, announcing him that she will call him later and he better answer it. He would like to hear his mother voice but he has a hunch she is up to no good and Jimin is not sure if he is able to take any more pain.

  
When the bakery is in sight, Jimin allows his mouth to curve and sports a sincere smile, contentment swirling in his chest, thinking about those cheescakes he wanted to try before Yoongi left. He had planned on buying some and savour it with Yoongi but... Ugh! Enough about Yoongi.  
Cheesecakes. This is what matter right now. Recalling those sinful sweets, surely bursting with flavour, those coffee ones, decorated with melted chocolate and nuts, and those blueberry ones. Ah, Jimin has to stop himself from skipping towards the door.  
The bell rings and as soon as he steps inside a wonderful smell pleasures Jimin's nostrils. It's a strange mixture, sour and sweet, the fragrance of coffee and caramel overpowering the fruitty one.  
The bakery is not busy and most of the tables are unoccupied, just a few couples scattered around, some trying to decide what to buy, some enjoying desserts and holding hands timidly.

  
Jimin goes in forcing himself to not imagine how he and Yoongi would have looked sitting at a table, eating little cakes and having a good time but his steps come to a halt when his gaze falls on a familiar boy.

  
He wants to blink because in this moment he has no doubt he is crazy. Maybe all those sleepless night and days spent without eating finally took a toll on him.  
But then he hears it. His voice. His raspy voice erupting in laughter, loud sounds, full of life and happiness.  
He still blinks and rubs his eyes harshly, shaking his head but when he opens them the boy is there, at that table, and the laughter morphed into chuckles.

The boy he had learned to care for sits at a table, looking as if he no problem is clouding his mind, gums visible, eyes turned in soft slits.  
Jimin is flabbergasted. He thought Yoongi is sad, embarrassed, having a hard time and in need of space but here he is, in a damn bakery, looking good, healthy and happy.  
Jimin is too preoccupied with Yoongi at first and fails to observe that said boy has company in the form of another boy, their age, small face, round cheeks, fringe covering his eyes, a beaming mess, laughing with Yoongi and watching him with affection.  
His jaw drops. Literally. He has his mouth open, so open that a fly could land on his tongue.

Yoongi is right there, a pastel pink beanie adorning his head and hiding his ears, a large grey hoodie swallowing him all, tail surely hidden underneath the material, looking more happier than ever, chatting with the other boy, both completely engaged in whatever conversation they may have.

Jimin deflates instantly.

Yoongi doesn't look sad, nor embarrassed.

  
Yoongi lighly pokes the boy's cheek.

  
Yoongi rolls his eyes lovingly at something the boys utters.

  
Yoongi laughs out loud catching others' attention but he ignores them, glaring still lovingly at the boy.

  
And Jimin is unable to move, staring at the scene, at their interactions, letting the imagine of a content Yoongi sinking in, the imagine of a boy who he thought was suffering and in need of being alone, far from Jimin, to deal with his own problems.  
He knows he looks like a freak, standing in the middle of a bakery, not moving an inch, gulping heavily while gaping incredulously at the coupley behaviour he witnesses.  
Long forgotten are his cravings, a sour taste left in his mouth.

He should fucking move, he thinks, fingers clutching the hem of his sweater, bottom lip harshly bitten by his own teeth but he is glued, frozen on the spot.

So this is Yoongi who can't leave Jin's house? This is Yoongi moping? This is Yoongi feeling bad? This is Yoongi who needed time alone to put his thoughts in order?

Congratulations, Park Jimin, you're oficially the biggest loser in the history! Naive? Checked. Stupid? Checked.

  
Well done, Park Jiminie, you can receive a prize for being that stupid.

  
_Move_ , is what his brain tells him, go away, go at Yoongi house, grab your things and get lost but his legs are not listening. It's obvious Yoongi is happy when he is not around. Look at him, having a blast with someone Jimin doesn't recognize as being a close friend, who he hasn't seen until now but with who Yoongi smiles and feels good.  
This is why Yoongi stays at Jin because he can't stand Jimin. He had enough of him but as Jimin previously thought, he was too nice to spit it in his face.

  
Jimin must have been a great sinner in his past life for this to happen, for Yoongi and his pretty boy to lift themselves up, glacing towards the front door where Jimin is currently having an internal crisis.

  
And clearly Jimin has never had a lot of luck and the opportunity to bolt from this place dies once Yoongi raises his head and his eyes meet Jimin's. In other circumstances it would have been funny, the way Yoongi startles, taking a step back as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes widen comically, something akin to fear pooling in them, mouth agape.Yoongi forgets he is supposed to walk so the boy slides his palm on his back, giving him a feeble push, until Yoongi's legs start doing their job.  
Instead of turning around and leaving the bakery, Jimin chooses to say a polite hello and fucking eat his weight in sugar.  
It only takes a few second and Yoongi is right in front of him, gaze cautious. If Jimin didn't know any better he would say Yoongi looks guilty, tongue running over his lips, a nervous habit he has. The boy wants to push Yoongi again but he notices how he and Jimin are caught in an endless staring contest and lets his arm fall.

If Yoongi thinks something about his dyed hair he doesn't say. He is silent, hand tugging his beanie, covering his forehead more and coughs.

 

"Hi, hyung" Jimin is the one to end the awkwardness, his voice making Yoongi uncomfortable, body suddenly drawn towards the boy. Jimin would lie if he said his chest doesn't constrict at seeing Yoongi's behaviour.

  
"Hi, Jimin." Is what he finally responds. No Jimin-ah or Jiminie. Okay, no trace of words of endearment. Jimin can work with this.

The silence streches more, the older seeming keen on not speaking so Jimin sighs trying once more "How have you been?"

  
Everytime Jimin says a words, Yoongi's eyes go all round and swallows as if Jimin is literally hurting him. "I'm good. Yeah, I am good."

  
"Yongoo, I really have to go but you can stay and talk with your friend and I'll see you later, okay? The stranger smiles, question directed to Yoongi and he stays still for a moment until his brain catches the boy's sugestion and shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I don't want to talk with him." He says quickly, practically begging him to stay and Jimin inwardly flinches because Yoongi said that without even considering talking to him, it was an immediate reaction, something visceral and Jimin deserves a Nobel prize for not crying here and now.

And really Jimin is a lot of things but he can take a hint. Hell, what hint when Yoongi said loud and clear that he doesn't want to talk with him. Well, he needed that. He needed to be told, his ears to hear this, his mind to fucking understand that Yoongi doesn't want to have a conversation with him. Not now, not never.

"It's okay" He barely says, attention focused on the stranger, managing to offer a respectful smile, "I won't keep you." Jimin continues stepping aside as to free their way. It is now, after Jimin does this, Yoongi snaps out of it, head turning to him again and judging by how contorted in fear and panic his face is, he realizes the implication of what he just stated.

"Jimin, I..."

  
"Sorry for interrupting, hyung." Jimin says rapidly, not giving him a chance to speak his mind. "It was nice seeing you. I am glad you are okay." He smiles and it's not a fake one although all he desires is to run from this place and bawl his eyes out a little bit. "I need to go now so... yeah, I have to go."

And Jimin turns on his heels, ignoring the other boy's questioning noises and Yoongi's plea and flies out if the door, wanting nothing more than have the ability to teleportate himself, just to get away from Yoongi fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to read some books and write some reviews and I don't know when the next chapter comes. I have written a little bit of chap 11 but I have too much going on right now to continue. 
> 
> The next chapter of All that I live for makes me die will be posted soon, it's done, I need to edit some things. I will correct any typos later.
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think, guys!
> 
> Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys!
> 
> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks are very much appreciated.
> 
> By the way, guys, I will post a new chapter for All that I live for makes me die soon. Promise.

Several things happen in the span of a few hours. For once Jimin doesn't fucking cry. No. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears but he refuses to let even one to fall on his flushed cheeks. He basically ran away without sparing a glance and mingled between people until the bakery was no longer in sight and Yoongi's voice started to fade.  
His face is rosy from running not sobbing like he was afraid will do in front of Yoongi and mouth dry but he just walks since he feels like he would never be too far from the boy's harsh words. Their echo is ringing in his ears, sound deafening, heart threatening to jump out of his chest and not necessarly because he is happy.  
Oh, God, what did he expect? Yoongi to hug him dearly, telling him how much he had missed him, planting maybe a soft peck on his cheek and announcing him that he is ready to come home? Yeah, his pathetic little brain probably wrapped itself around this idea, this predicament and fooled himself. 

Oh, Park Jimin, how many time did you repeat that you shouldn't have expectations from people so that you don't get hurt? This was his motto, he learned from a young age that is better not to expect something, especially good, because in the end he could be hurt. But no, he had to go and offer his heart on a silver platter and them swallow the heart break. Is not like Yoongi promised him something so is not about the romantic feeling invested by Jimin but about the platonic ones. They were friends, something like that, Jimin likes to believe and Yoongi went and stepped on their new born friendship. It hurts. It feels like everytime Jimin is happy and thinks he will have someone in his life, fate laughs in his fucking face, ruining everything. And Yoongi, fucking Yoongi and his fucking mouth that uttered so easily those words, stabbing Jimin's heart without thinking twice. Wasn't there a nicer way of telling him to fuck off? He could have said from the beginning that Jimin is not an objec of interest for him and he should kindly disappear from his life. It would have hurt, yes, but he wouldn't have felt like garbage, like something useless and easy to throw away. Of course, he wouldn't have stayed where he was not wanted.

But no, Yoongi had to open his mouth just to humiliate Jimin. And, okay, he can understand he doesn't want to talk with him. Great, no problem! It's with the way of saying it that Jimin has a problem.

  
He is upset. Mad. Furious even.

  
Yoongi should really fucking watch his language. There are better ways of making someone to go away.  
Inhaling deeply he decides to not say bad things about Yoongi. He is upset and nervous and his mind is affected by all these negative feelings, mind clouded and a need to cry pressing his chest. He tries to bottle up his emotions not wanting to lash out, maybe send a message to Yoongi just to make him taste his own medicine.  
No, he knows better then that. Fury could make him say things he will regret later. Jimin is not a bad person so every time he ends up saying something remotely mean, guilt eats him alive, words not enough to express his apologies. That's why Jimin inhales and inhales some more, letting the air tickle his lungs and cool his brain which could be fried for all he knows. 

He concentrates on how the fiery red sun feels on his skin, a little too hot for his liking, on how people are buzzing with life around him, everyone focused on themselves, walking leisurely or, on the contrary, fast.  
He is somewhere in between, taking step by step, like a baby but with more determination in his moves, the path being clear in his mind.

He doesn't want to retun home. Home? Now this word melts on his hands, leaving a sticky mixture around his fingers and his mouth is sour when the letters are rolling over his tongue.

  
It used to feel like his favourite coffee, sweet and warn, now though... is bitter, hard to swallow.

  
Home...

  
He never had a home in Yoongi. He tricked himself into believing he did. A nice ribcage where he could rest his heart.

  
Dreams are made for fools and Jimin is the biggest one.

  
He lets out a chuckle; is dry and dark, ghostly tone underneath.

  
Then when he feels able to speak properly he fishes his phone from the pocket of his jeans and mentally prepares for the worst.  
He made up his mind and battles with himself. He can't be weak or whiny when he speaks with his mom because she knows damn well how to use that in his disadvantage. The second he calls her, having to wait for a few second until she picks up, his heart hammers in his chest, sound resonating in his ears. There is a surprised hello on the other side of the line so Jimin takes this as his cue to action. "Hi, mom. I need you to lend me some money and send a potion as soon as possible here. Something to undo a spell."  
A beat of silence follows right away. "Jimin, it would be very nice of you if you spoke slower and, first and foremost, show some manners."

"Hi, mom, always a pleasure to have a conversation with you." He sighs knowing very well this conversation it's gonna eat his soul.

  
"I don't remember you being that sarcastic." The woman clicks her tongue.

  
"Yeah, well, people change."

  
"You couldn't have changed a lot since you call me just to borrow money and to ask for a potion."

  
And Jimin knows what this means and where the talk is going. "I needed another to prove to myself that I am the worst witch ever, mom, needed to give you another reason to think that. So, yes, I am still a useless witch, yeah, yeah, same old story, can we not talk about it now?"

"Someone got bratty."  
"Maybe."

  
"I didn't teach you to talk me, Jimin." Her voice is stern, covered in disapproval.

  
"You did not teach me a lot of things, mom, let's also not have that conversation now. I need your help and no matter how much of a disappointement I am, you could help me a little bit. I am your son, after all."

  
Jimin has little to no patience right now. Is not like he is not aware of how every disscusion with her goes. Another long sigh escapes from his mother's lips, annoyance and exasperation trapped between every noise of dissatisfaction. Jimin hopes with all his heart and soul that his plan is going to work and he will receive what he asks from his mother otherwise he is as good as dead.

  
"Tell me what happened." She demands on a tone that doesn't accept a refusal.

  
"I lost my job and the landlord kicked me out. I stayed with a... friend but there are some complications and I need to move. I want some money to find a small room and pay the rent for the first month. As soon as I find a job I will give your money back."

  
His mom is so good at keeping him waiting. She stays silent for a while, enough for Jimin to grow imatient and anxious because he was never good at convinging him mom to do something in his favour and the woman is not the type to accept pleading easily.

  
"You know, you could always come back home."

  
Home. Park Jimin doesn't have a home.

  
"And do what? Work on my magic? You said it yourself, mom, I'm worthless when it comes to magic. What should I do home, become your house keeper, clean and cook and stare at the walls all day while you remind me I'm such a bad witch?"

  
If his mom is bewildered by how rude he is, she doesn't say anything about. Returning "home" would be his biggest failure, the only thing he would regret all his life. He wanted badly to put some distace between he and his family in order to minimize the pressure they always put on his shoulders and for what? For Jimin to go back and constantly live with people looking at him with pity because he is not good enough? No thank you.

  
"Okay, okay, I will send you money. I don't like you having to depend on others or worse living as a beggar."

  
Jimin murmurs a soft word of gratitudine fully aware of his chance. She said yes, there no reason to annoy and snap at her.

  
"Now. About that potion. What did you do?" A hint of disappointment could be also heard in her question but Jimin decides he doesn't need to focus on that anymore, he has enough concerns.

  
"Someone drank a potion and he suddenly grew a tail and cat ears.He looks like a hybrid. I searched in every book I have but there's nothing and I need to fix this soon. Like immediately."

  
"You turned someone into a hybrid." She parrots reluctantly.

  
"Not a hybrid, mom, just someone with a tail and cat ears."

  
"A hybrid." She deadpans. "Do I want to know why did you brew that potion in the first place? Because it can't be because you wished to work on your...skills."

  
"Nope, you don't want to know."

  
His mom snorts. Freaking snorts. "Oh my God, Jimin" She starts and Jimin predicts he is going to be scolded but he is suprised to hear his mom laughing sweetly, "This is actually funny. I can't belive you did that to someone. Was it revenge?" She wants to know, a warning hanging in the air.

  
"No, mom" He lies because he didn't get revenge on that professor, "It was a mistake."

  
"Okay. I'll have my apprentice brewing a potion and I will probably need to teleport it."

  
"Thank you." He says and he means it, he feels nice now that his plan is working.

  
"Jimin-ah" His mom begins with a velvety voice, soft around the edges, not harsh and judgemental like it usually is, "Are you okay? Feeling good? I know I wasn't too happy when you left and we have our differences but I want you to be okay."

  
The lump in his throat is growing, spreading roots in his lungs. Of course she has to go and say something nice so then Jimin can embrace guilt because he replayed so coldly to her. That's his mom. She cares but as long as Jimin doesn't fulfil her expectations he can't be good enough. Okish but never good enough.

  
"I am fine." He tells her, another lie but he is good at pretending he is okay. I just need a job and my own place to stop depending on someone as you said."

  
"Good. Stay safe. Healthy." She says sternly. "You could go to Taemin for a few days until you find your own place and especially a job. Better find that job first, a stable one if you could and then search for a flat."

"Taemin?"

  
"Yes, Taemin. He was your only friend when you first moved and such a nice boy, I am sure he could help. Oh, and you know he trained really hard when he was younger and he could help you undo that spell so I wouldn't have to teleport the potion to you. Ah, that's great!" She exclaims.

  
"Mom, I can't call Taemin all of a sudden and say 'Oh, hi, Taeminie, we haven't spoken in almost two years but I need a place to crash so you are my last, or only resort'".  
"And why is that? You're to be faulted because you stopped talking. He was a nice boy, indeed interested in you. You didn't reciprocated and he didn't push but you became a stranger so..."

  
"Yeah, mom, I know that story, okay? Could you understand that is awkward if I call him now?"

  
"Jimin, he was a sweetheart, he would help you."

  
"Mom, I am sure he is still a sweetheart but this doesn't mean I should impose my presence on him." He tries to reason with her to no avail apparently.

  
"Where are you going to spend the night? At your friend house?"

  
"No." He coldly says because he wants to grab his stuff and move from Yoongi's place. Now he is the one who needs time.

  
"Then call Taemin."

  
"I will go to a hotel."

  
"With what money? I can send money to you tomorrow, Jimin. Are you going to sleep on the streets?" She argues and Jimin almost snorts because, mom, been there, done that.

  
"For God sake, mom, I can't just ask him to help me when I stopped talking to him long time ago. Can't you see how messed up this is?"

  
"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," She clicks her tongue then continues in a motherly tone, "He was such a good guy and you just ran? Stopped talking because you can't mentain a healthy relation, wheather it is romantic or platonic."

  
Ouch! That hurt like a bitch. Jimin and other people. Yup, these words don't work well together. His mother knows where to stab him.

  
"You know Taemin, he wouldn't have been mad if you just rejected him but you went and disappeared all of a sudden, growing distant until the boy understood and left you alone."

  
"Thanks for reminding me my past, mom, just what I needed."

  
"Don't go all sassy on me, Park Jimin, you know very well that you were wrong. So you could also apologize to him if you're at it."

  
"Oh, great! So, I just go and say 'Hi, Taeminie, sorry for breaking your heart and what could have been a wonderful relationship but could you let me sleep at you tonight?'. Do you even hear yourself, mom?"

  
"Last time I checked my hearing was extremely good, therefore, yes, I can hear myself."

  
"Mom" He finally raises his voice, drawing the attention of some people, "Can you stop it?" His patience is over and his head is throbbing with pain and he wants to fucking sleep and rest and forget everything about this day so here she is making everything even more difficult.

  
"Go to that boy, Jimin, or I swear to God I'm going to teleport you here. I want to know you are safe so ask him to help you, give you a room and help you undo that spell. We both know you can trust that boy to not laugh because of your inexistent skills and bad luck."

  
"You really don't feel good if you don't end up saying mean things about me, right, mom?"

  
At this point, Jimin is not even upset. He is freaking used to this. He can take it, these words and her opinin doesn't come as a surprise anymore.

"These are not mean words, Jimin, is just the truth. Listen to me this time. Go to Taemin, just so I can be sure you are safe and sound, yeah?

The idea is not appealing at all for Jimin. Taemin is undoubtedly the nicest boy someone can find. Respectful to the point where he could swallow dirty words coming from others but he wouldn't fight back. Not that he has to. Jimin met Taemin in his first year of University, they had an English course together but they bounded pretty quick when Jimin attended some dance classes just to have some fun and spice up his dull life. Taemin was the king of the dance floor, everyone loved him because he could pull off any move with elegance and grace, body practically boneless considering how smooth and effortless his moves seemed to be. Beyond the beautiful face and worked body, Taemin was also everyone's friend. Ready to give a hand to those in need, immediately reacting when someone had a problem, trying to help as much as possible. Never said something mean, never acted like a prick despite how appreciated he was. And, yes, Jimin knows Taemin was into him. Is not like he hide it. 

Jimin felt extremely good in his company and learned a lot of things and when Taemin said he liked him, Jimin kind of panicked. He had a soft spot for him, not strong enough to be in a relationship with him, but enough to keep the boy close and Taemin said from the beginning that he knows his feeling are not shared so he doesn't want an answer from him. He just felt like saying it but he would like to remain friends.  
However Jimin was surprised. That's an understatement actually. He was fucking spechless and couldn't believe someone like Taemin looked at someone like him, boring, untalented, mediocre, Park Jimin. Everyone liked Taemin and Taemin got along with everyone. Jimin, though,was invisible. Why would he go and ruin Taemin's reputation just by association?

Maybe it was a dick move but he grew apart, either start leaving his messages on seen or replaying really late. Taemin understood. He send a message telling him he knew he needed time but he still wants to be friends if Jimin is also okay with that.  
And that was it, the story, that was how it ended because Jimin felt really bad after a while but was too ashamed to come back to him, as friends. He acted like a child but Jimin is stupid so what can you ask from him.

  
"Jimin, dear, are you still there?"

  
"Yes, mom." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

  
"Good. Listen to be or I will personally drag you ass here."

  
"Mom..."

  
"Jimin."

  
When Jimin hears his mom talking again he knows it's going to be a long conversation. What has he got into?

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

 

  
Staying in the same room with Taemin is not what he expected. The boy is not furious nor taken aback by his story, quite the contrary. He is amused, watching Jimin intently, putting all his efforts in supressing his laugh but Jimin can see how his mouth twitches, light noises of amusement bubbling up in his throat. Jimin appreciates his efforts, straight posture and how determined he is in not emarassing Jimin more than he is, which is actually difficult because Jimin feelshis cheeks burn and he is pretty sure he looks like a tomato right now.

  
If it weren't for the two boys, who also listened to Jimin's story, said boy thinks Taemin could have kept his composure. "You turned a boy into a cat?" Hanbin asks, blinking.

  
"He is not a cat" Bobby cuts in, rolling his eyes at Hanbin and elbowing him.

  
"He has ears. And a tail. He is a cat." Hanbin counters, looking at Jimin excitedly.

  
"And you are an idiot." Bobby deadpans.

  
"Yah! The amount of disrespect, I can't believe it"

  
"Hanbin Bobby," Taemin says, stopping them, "Can you please slow down and let him, you know, catch his breath?"

  
"Sorry, Jimin. This is Hanbin for you, a nice person but stupid as fuck."

  
"At least I am not ugly like you, you fucking shit. I was just curious. I should ask him to turn you into a fucking dog or something."

  
"You won't do that. I mean, you could if you are into zoophilia and wanna fuck me while I'm a dog." He raises his shoulders but a smirk is spreading across his face, receiving a murderous glare from Hanbin.

  
"You can be sure my dick is not coming near your ass anytime soon." Hanbin sweetly says.

  
"Can my dick come near you ass though?" Bobby says, leaning towards him.

  
"Guys, control your hormones, please, we don't want to hear about your sex life." Taemin scolds them, sending a gaze full of warnings. Meanwhile Jimin misses Tae and Kookie. Their interactions are similar and a pang of sadness makes a nest into his chest. "It's bad enough I have your sounds imprinted on by brain. Just stop it. Sorry, Jimin, they are a couple and they don't really watch their mouth when they speak, they literally say whatever they have in mind."

  
"It's okay." Jimin smiles because more than embarrassed, he was happy seeing them. "But to answer your question, no, it's not a cat, he just has ears and a tail."

  
He remembers Hanbin and Bobby, Taemin's best friends. They are all childhood friends, always sticking together but Jimin didn't know they live in the same place. Now all this sounds like a dumb idea.

  
He listened to his mom in the end. He sent a message to Taemin and his response was prompt. He showed no reluctance in writing his adress to Jimin and telling him to stop by if he wants to talk. Which Jimin did after he went... to Yoongi's house and grabbed all his stuff. It wasn't much to begin with anyway but he took everything, not wanting to spent a second in there. He would very much prefered to sleep on a bench if Taemin didn't agree to let him stay the night. He even send a message to Yoongi, asking him if the could talk but nothing.

  
After all, Yoongi didn't even answer and offer an explanation or tell him loud and clear to fuck off. No, its like their meeting didn't even happen.  
He came here nervous and agitated but he was welcomed by a smiling Taemin and two extremely boisterous boys, Hanbin and Bobby. And Jimin can't help himself. He smiles. You can't really frown when you have Bobby and Hanbin in your face, as childish as they were when Jimin met them.

"Tail and ears. Cool. I would actually pay you to turn Bobby into some sort of animal that can't speak. It would be a nice break from he voice."  
"You said you like my voice."

  
"When you scream my name, baby, not when you try to be a smart ass."

  
"I am killing you, guys." Taemin groans while Jimin laughs.

  
"Funny. You can't even kill a mosquito. How are you going to kill us?" Hanbin asks smugly.

  
"Yeah, you actually ask me to kill the mosquito that was bugging you last night." Bobby adds.

  
"And you interrupted our... well, you know." Hanbin winks.

  
"Yes and I had to go and bleach my eyes so shut up, you two."

  
"We are gonna have so much fun if you live with us, Jimin!" Hanbin claps his hand and really, were people always so welcoming?

  
Jimin is rendered spechless every time someone is nice and welcoming and seems to don't have any problem in offering help and support. Hanbin and Bobby weren't his friends but they could have been if Jimin stayed around long enough to get to know them.

"I will buy you earphones to block their noises, Jimin. A a key for that spare room just so they don't barge into your room." Taemin says, smiling gently. Not if, but will.

  
"Guys, I know it's a lot, what I am asking, but I would be eternally grateful if you could let me stay for a night or two. Tomorrow I will go and search for a job and move out as soon as possbile."

  
"What are you talking about, Jimin? You can stay as long as you want and need. Our flat is huge and honestly your presence will be like a breathe of fresh air. I'm tired of Taemin and Bobby. I need fresh meat."

  
"You sound like a pimp. Hanbin-ah." Bobby muses.

  
"What Hanbin was trying to tell you" Taemin chimes in, shaking his head in exasperation, "Is that you can stay with us, there is no problem. We have a lot of space and you don't have to hurry in finding a job. We could actually help you, maybe. We all work at a cafe, a part-time job and I am sure the manager, Seungri, would let you work there. He is really nice."

  
"Kind of crazy but nice nonetheless." Hanbin nods.

  
"Yes, so what we want to say is don't sweat it out. There is no problem with us. We would be glad to have you here."

  
"Oh, no, no, it's good. I don't want to disturb you, guys, it's just until I find a stable job..."

  
"Jimin, you know, friends help each other. And I will always be your friend, no matter what." Taemin speaks softly, polite and caring as ever, trying to convey with his gaze the actual meaning. He is not upset. Despite Jimin's decision, he still cares about him and want to be his friend and Jimin feels even more sad than before because he doesn't deserve this type of treatment. "So just stay, let me help you with that potion and these two idiots drive you crazy. I will also speak with our manager. We will help you, you are not alone so why would be that keen on leaving fast?"

  
_Because I went through this once and if you guys want me to leave I couldn't bear it again_ , Jimin thinks but stays silent.

  
"Taemin is right. We may act like kids but we are reliable." Bobby says.

"'I am sorry, guys. For cutting you out of my life." Jimin sincerely apologizes and the urge to not make eye contact is powerful but he needs to face them because he does feel like a shitty person, when these boys are so kind and they don't deserve an ungrateful brat around them.

  
"We weren't actually friends then, you, me and Bobby so we can start over, we don't held grundges if this is what you have in mind."

  
"And I never stopped considering you my friend, Jimin." Taemin smiles. "You needed time for yourself, who I am to judge you?"

  
"It was still shitty. I disappeared and..."

  
"Jimin," Taemin stops him, "You don't have to apologize or feel guilty. And this conversation is to be held later, not when you look like you could drop dead anytime now."  
"I haven't been sleeping really well."

  
"And probably also not eating really well, considering how weak you look."

  
"It is that obvious?" Jimin furrows his brows, surprised they boys are telling him this. Tae and Kookie shoved food down his throat more than once and he didn't starve but apparently pain does a great job in making you look like a corpse.

  
"It is," Hanbin says, "And you my friend have to learn one thing. No one starves in this home, not with me around. I am the king when it comes to eating a lot of food." He announces proudly.

  
"If you could also be the king of cleaning after you eat, oh, what a wonderful life we would have." Taemin tells him.

  
"We order take out, what plates should we clean?" Bobby jumps in, taking sides.

  
"You could throw the packages. It would be very much appreciated. I found a rotten pizza in your room two weeks ago."

  
"Keep speaking, Taemin, you will make Jimin think we are not good flat mates."

  
"You are not but I hope he will endure the pain of living with you, guys." Taemin smiles ironically.

  
It's like they are summoned. The moment Jimin's mind flies to Tae and Kookie his phone rings, startling him a little and shuting everyone's mouths. Taemin gestures towards his phone, silently telling him to go on and answer. He excusem himself and checks his phone.  
Taehyung's name appears on the screen and Jimin takes a deep breath, knowing he can't avoid the boy.

He can't even say hi because as soon as he answers, Tae says "Jiminie, are you not home? I stopped by with Kookie but you wouldn't open the door. I thought maybe you were out."

  
"About that... Tae... I kind of left?" It's sounds like a question when in reality it's not.

  
"What do you mean you kind of left?" Tae repeats suspiciously.

  
The part Jimin hates starts now. Explanations. He has to give explanations and he pretends he doesn't hear Kookie in the background asking Tae what the heck is he talking about. Bobby, Hanbin and Taemin stand up, gesturing towards the room, letting Jimin speak freely with Tae.

"I took my things and left. If you can meet me tomorrow I will give you the key. I shouldn't keep it now."

  
"Jiminie, Jiminie, no, no, what are you saying? Why did you leave? Did something happen?

  
"What? He really left? Kookie screams, his voice too loud.

  
"It's for the better, Tae. Yoongi hyung doesn't want to see me or speak to me for that matter so it's not fair to live in his house."

  
"Jimin, you know that's not true, Yoongi hyung..."

  
"He said it himself, Tae, go and ask him." Jimin spats, feeling immeadiately guilty because he shouldn't yell at Tae, the boy is innocent.

  
"Yoongi hyung did what? No, Jimin, this is impossible, you must have misunderstood..."

  
"Tae, I didn't. You can ask him. Im sorry it took me so long to leave. He should have told me sooner, I would have found myself a place to crash."

  
"No, no, no! Jimin, listen to me and come back home!" Tae demands.

  
Jimin snorts, but it's sad. "I don't have a home, Tae."

  
The utterance finally stops Tae. It makes Jimin curl into himself and cry until he falls asleep. The truth always hurts. He doesn't not have a home. A house where he could crash, yes, but a home? No.

  
"Jimin, hyung is stupid, trust me, his IQ is shit, he is the stupidest person on Earth so maybe that's why he said something wrong but I know, cross my heart, he wants you there. Come back and let's talk."

  
"Tae, I am sorry but I won't do that."

  
"Jiminie, Jiminie, hyung is stupid, okay, can you understand that? He is an idiot. But you know what Namjoon hyung says, he is our idiot. I will fucking kill him, I will strangle him but you just come back home, pretty please!" He whines as if he didn't actually say he plans to kill Yoongi.

  
"Tae, please! Save your breath because I don't want to go back. Tell Yoongi that he can return to his place now, there's no reason for him to stay away."

  
"Aish, Jimin, don't be stubborn. Kookie... what..."

  
"Jimin hyung" Kookie says and Jimin realizes he must have taken Tae's phone, "It's okay, we won't force you do come back, "He starts, ignoring Taehyung's noises of complaint, "But can we meet? Tomorrow or whenever you have time?"

  
"Yeah, Kookie, we can. Just because I moved out doesn't mean I will stop talking to you, guys."

  
"Good. Then let's meet, hyung, you tell us when you can, call us or send a message."

  
"Kookie!" Jimin hears Tae's grunts.

  
"Tae, stop it. Let Yoongi hyung learn a lesson. He is a fucking idiot. Jimin hyung, we won't insist but tell us if you are okay? Do you have a place to stay?"

  
"Yeah, Kookie, I have." He answers, touched by the younger's concern.

"Good. Then rest and please call us. Or send a message. Whatever you want."

A hint of desperation finds place in his voice and Jimin's heart clenches. He never meant to hurt anyone. "Yes, Kookie, I will, I promise. Tell Tae to calm down, I can still hear him through the phone and not kill Yoongi hyung."

"Tae won't kill Yoongi hyung," Jungkook reassures Jimin. Until he doesn't "Because if I put my hands on him, he is dead."

"Jungkook! Guys, don't be silly, okay? I am fine."

"Yeah, sure," He says like he doesn't believe a word, "Call us, hyung, see you soon." And he ends the call like that but Jimin is too tired to think about that.

He sees Taemin in what he assumes to be the door of the kitchen, telling him to com and eat. Jimin does that. He will think later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And those who reached for me on Instagram, thanks, guys, I love talking to you. I know I promised fluff and we will have that, do not worry, it will be funny. :) The thing is I planned to introduce B.I., Bobby and Taemin long ago but Ikon's comeback killed me and their presence is needed in the story. You will see why. And Taemin... oh, come on, Taemin is bae.
> 
> I will correct everything later.
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Thank you very much for reading. I am really grateful for every comment, kudos, bookmark, subscription and for giving this story a chance.

  
Jimin reaches one important conclusion, that he tastes his own medicine. Two years ago he disappeared on Taemin. The boy cleary was aware of why Jimin acted like that and Jimin tried to be subtle but to leave enough hints in their short conversations to let him know that he wants space. And space he received because he lost a person who he could really trust. It was a dick move. It was shitty and speaks badly about himself but it is what it is and Jimin can't change the past.

  
His mother did something good for once. Just because Jimin kept his past in the past and buried all his memories doesn't mean those moments stopped existing. He still had them in the back of his head, ready to come out and teach Jimin a lesson. He should say thanks to his mother, without her and her nagging he wouldn't be here with Taemin, on a sofa, tea cup in one hand, both turned one to each other, making small talk.

  
Small talk comes easily for both of them. Taemin tells him what he has been up to, he now works part time at a cafe but teaches dance lesson to little kids in a studio. He struggles like any other student and works hard and try to be optimistic. Over all he is quite satisfied with his life and he is always excited to spend time with those kids and as long as he has them and has the chance to dance, he is good.The glint in his eyes never fades. It's a constant sparkle of contentment, vivid and so honest. So naturally Jimin feels even more ashamed for assuming that running away like a coward could be the best solution.

He also tells him stories about Bobby and Hanbin, who are currently asleep, and how he plans to murder them in their sleep one of these nights, because they are brats, too chatty and blatant for their own good. But he loves them, he couldn't imagine his life without his two best friends. When he mentions they are idiots but he still loves them since they are his friends and there is no room for judgment in a friendship, Jimin remembers Namjoon's words. His mind flies towards those bunch of crazy people. You could say they are practically strangers but Jimin liked them. They are good people, crazy in their own ways but good so Jimin will miss them. Without Yoongi around he can't really find a reason for which they would still hang out with him. It would also be super awkward considering the situation Jimin and Yoongi are in.

Jimin curses inwardly and focuses on Taemin, on his stories about Double Trouble, as he calls the boys. They once burned the kitchen boiling water, hence the take outs.  
Jimin pays attention to him. Taemin hasn't changed at all and he is pleaseantly suprised about that. He is nice, evem more nicer if that's really possible and talks slowly as if he doesn't want to scare Jimin away. They both ignore the elephant in the room, they beat around the bush, Jimin because is a coward and Taemin because he made his opinion about Jimin's absence clear.

But Jimin can't kill his apologies, they sit nicely on the tip on his tongue. But it's also weird because how sincere they would actually sound to his or Taemin's ears? Are they even worth to utter now, after all that time? Probably, yes, but they will change something? Would some apologies erase Taemin's disappointment. Definitely not but Jimin needs to man up and take responsability for his actions.  
Taemin received him with open arms, not once scrunching his nose at hearing what's troubling Jimin so he owns him.

"You are looking at me with a strange gaze, Jimin. I hope you are not trying to apologize again." He muses, his hand coming up so he could rest his head on his palm. He waits patiently for Jimin to snap out of it and offer something back, not even slighthy aware of how embarressed and ashamed is Jimin by his previous behaviour.

"I know my apologies are nothing. Are useless right now but I took some wrong decisions back then and you shouldn't have to deal with them." A feeble and sorrowful smile curles Jimin's mouth upward, whole face robbed of any kind of light. He does look like a corpse. He realized it the moment he stepped into their bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror.

  
"You did what you thought it was good for you."

  
"I stopped talking to you because you confessed." Jimin says stiffly.

  
"Okay, so?" He raises a brow questioningly.

  
"So?" Jimin is taken aback by how chill he is about the whole mess.Yeah, it was two years ago but he could hold a little bit of grundge. Jimin deserves it. "So aren't you mad at me? Disappointed? We were friends and started to ignore you because I was dumb, I though it would be for the better."

  
"I was not mad, Jimin. Sad, yes, because I lost a friend but never mad or furious. you tried to protect yourself. Regardless of being a good or bad decision, you did it with a good intention. Why would I be mad because you wanted to take care of yourself?"

  
"But my decision affected you!"

  
"So" He parrots. "Almost everything we do in this life affects people, sometimes it happens without us wanting it or realizing it. You apply for a job and get that job but the other one who wanted it maybe had a ill relative and was in need of money more that you. Everything affects everyone, you can't really stop it. And being a little bit egoistic is good, it can be helpful in certain situation."

  
And really Jimin just stares, not believing what Taemin is saying and how he finds reasons, excuses, motifs to justify Jimin's behaviour.

  
"Are you for real?"

  
"Flesh and bone, Jimin, just like you. You are troubling yourself for no reason."

  
"You should be mad."

  
"Why would I chose to be mad when I can be understanding and not jump into conclusion right away. And it's not like you suddenly ignored me, Jimin, you dropped hints and I saw it coming."

  
"I am still sorry. And I am also sorry for reaching out to you when I have a hard time and take advantage of you kindness." He avoids his eyes, feeling more pathetic than before. That's it. He should tattoo that word on his forehead. Pathetic.

"You are not taking advantage, Jimin, I am happy I can help and I am even happier you thought about me. Having someone thinking I am good enough to be trusted in a situation like this is both flattering and satisfactory. And about your apologize... I don't think it is needed but would it make you feel better if I said I accept your apologies?"

It's frustrating hearing Taemin speaking like that. Jimin should be happy. The boy doesn't hate him so it all good but Jimin deserves a lecture for what he did back then. Maybe Taemin is sweet enough to forget it all but Jimin is sure karma is a bitch. It has to be karma which tangled this situation with Yoongi. He ran away from Taemin once, so Yoongi ran away from him. It's only fair. Jimin must stop whining about it then, he reaps what he sow.

  
"You're too nice for your own good, Taemin."

  
"You really expected me to yell at you and throw all kind of harsh words." Taemin says incredulously like the idea never crossed him mind and he is bewildered by the fact that it did cross to Jimin's mind. "You know I am not like that. People aren't obligated to reciprocate your feelings or stay around you. If someone wants to leave, then be it. You can't force people to live their life according to your personal expectations and desires. Already said that. But Jimin, if you thought it was for the better and it did good to your soul, why should I have been upset? At the end of the day it's about our happiness and we should strive for that."

"Maybe it was my happiness but one should seek happiness without hurting the others."

  
"That would be ideal, you know but it's not how it works." He shakes his head, gaze unfocused, lips curved in a small smile."We can't control people feeling and sometimes we can't control what we do. One day we are like 'Ah, yes, I did good' and the next day we realize how badly we fucked up. It's okay, we are humans, we all make mistakes but we shouldn't live in the past. It's a lesson. We won't do it again. We learn from every experience, good or bad."

"When did you become so..." Jimin stops not finding the right word.

  
"Hanbin and Bobby tell me I'm like a dad, an old man trying to lecture or give some advice to the youngers. But again, they fuck every night and I have to deal with furious neighbours who knock on our door in the middle of the night because the noises are too loud. I need to be like a dad." He jokes, lightening the mood, eliciting a snort from Jimin and some chuckles because he can't believe it. Can't wrap his head around the fact that Taemin never changed and their conversation flows as easy as it used to.

  
"I don't know what to say." Jimin confesses with honesty. "I know an apology wouldn't have fixed anything but it was about time to think about what I did wrong back then and an apology is all I have to offer."

  
"I don't need your apology but you do have another thing to offer" Taemin tilts his head, giving Jimin a chance to figure it out all by himself yet he doesn't. The furrow of his brows, looking deeply in thought makes Taemin laughs wholeheartedly. "Your friendship, Jimin. We could be friends. sincerely, I never stopped considering you my friend and I hope one day you will understand that and come around. So what do you say? Instead of excuses, how about you be my friend and we are even?" He grins like a child, happy with his sugestion.

  
"Really? How could we be even?"

  
"It's my logic, it's what makes me happy. Take it or leave it." Taemin adds but the sparkle in his eys never fades so Jimin knows he tries to ease the tension and to persuade Jimin into accepting his proposition.

  
"Your logic solely benefits me, Taemin." Jimin squints his eyes, analyzing Taemin.

  
"Nope. My logic benefits both of us. I missed you, Jimin. I missed having you as my friend and you are a cool guy, it would be wonderful if we could be friends again. Besides, I need a change of scenario and a hard hand to control those brats."

  
"Hahaha, and I am your perfect choice for that."

  
"You are." Taemin just offers a kind smile, easing Jimin's nerves. "But I really need to buy you headphones, I wasn't kidding when I said those two fuck like rabbits, I swear to God. Our neighbours pay a visit almost every night, scolding us because the noise is keeping them awake. Recently someone moved here I believe and he is constantly mad at Hanbin and Bobby."

  
"I am glad they are happy, you know. Let them love each other." Jimin says a little bit sad, averting his eyes.

  
"I am not stopping them, I am happy they are together. They may act like little shits but they are nice. Also, it's okay for you if we talk to our manager tomorrow? We start our shift at 1 P.M so we could all go earlier, grab something to eat and discuss with Seung about that job?" It sounds like a question when in fact it shouldn't because Jimin is in no position to disagree with his sugesstion but as always, Taemin wants him to feel comfortable.

  
"It's great. I really don't know how to express my gratitude, Taemin."

  
"Buy me a coffee sometimes."

  
"I am going to buy you a five course meal when I get my first paycheck. I mean, if." Jimin corrects himself realising he needs to see if Seung hires him before making promises.

  
"Seungri will hire you, don't worry about it." Taemin tells him, noticing Jimin's sudden reluctance.

  
"I hope so."

  
"He will hire you undoubtedly. You will understand why I am saying this when we get there. Ah, one more thing before it slips my mind. Those neighbours I was telling you about. They complain about Hanbin and Bobby but usually they are as loud as them. Not talking about sex here but they curse and slam the doors regularly. Conclusion being you need headphones."

  
"I don't think they are that bad, neither the neighbours, nor Bobby and Hanbin."

  
"Yeah, we will see after a few days if you keep your opinion."

  
Jimin giggles, the laughter bubbling up on its own and in his chest something akin to hope arises. He can do this. He needs to sleep and think some more in the morning, find a job, look for a flat as soon as possible and get back on track.

  
When Taemin sees him yawning, he chuckles and tells him they both have to sleep. Jimin still looks tired, dark eyebags and swollen eyes and he feels himself being pulled towards the bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget for a while all the events from today.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taemin didn't lie when he told Jimin the cafe is buzzing with people, mostly students working on assigments and in need for a distraction.

  
Jimin was puzzled by Taemin's choice of words, after all, what distraction could they find in a normal cafe.

  
The place is packed, no table available, girls and boys diligently working on their assignments probaly, papersheets spread on the surface of the table, open laptops and young people munching on pens. But it is not surprising. Even Jimin went sometimes to grab a coffee and work . Since he was tight on money he didn't do it often because it wasn't like he could spend an entire day, sipping from a cup of coffee, without asking for a refill or buying anything else.

  
What is actually surprising, and has Jimin looking with wide eyes at, is the manager, Seung.

  
Seung is dressed in a kimono, a freaking white kimono, holding with as much grace as possible a fan in one of his hands, scaning Jimin from head to toe.  
Jimin feels scrutinized, the manager's eyes carefully observe the younger, making him squirm in place, not pleased with the overwhelming attention he's getting from the man.

Jimin hates when people look at him too much, gaze lingering more than a few seconds because this means they are crafting an opinion and he is more than the appereance could tell. The man's gaze is not malicious, not an ounce of sneaky remarks seem to be ready to be spilled out of his mouth but Jimin still dislikes how attentive the man is.

The boys laugh while plopping themselves on chairs, joining the manager who asks an employee to serve them something to eat.

It is Taemin who nudges Jimin and slowly guides him towards a chair.

  
He doesn't have have to fully sit when Seungri speaks "You're hired.

  
Jimin chokes on his spit and ends up blurting out an quite agressive "What?" But he clamps his mouth shut immediately, realising he might have come out off as rude.

"You're pretty, you're hired." He shrugs his shoulders, raising his head a little high, starting to fan himself with the beautiful adorned object.

  
"You're pretty. You will atract lots of customers." Bobby explains.

  
"A lot of clients run away after seeing Bobby so your presence will tilt the balance in Seungri's business favour." Hanbin chimes in, eyeing the employee who is heading straight to them, plates with food on her arms.

  
"You're such a shit." Bobby retorts, folding his arms. "See if I let you fuck me tonight." He rolls his eyes, while Jimin has to blink several times because this is no way of speaking in front on the manager but the boys seem to don't mind and Seungri only chuckles.

  
"Ah, young love." He sighs, a dreamy look painting his features. "Bobby, honey, sex is important, it's great for your stamina so don't ban Hanbin ah. Besides, you have charisma, you're quite the charmer around here and you know it."

  
Jimin glances at Taemin, hoping he doesn't look as appealed as he feels. What even are these people? Taemin just raises his shoulders, winking at him, supressing a laugh.  
Do people like Seung, who hire you on the spot just because you have a decent face really exist? Apparently, yes, but honestly speaking Jimin has no idea what the heck is Seung seeing in him? Attract customers? Bet Jimin is gonna trip on his own two feet and probably bath someone in coffee.

Since Jimin is really talented in digging his own grave, he says "Are you not going to ask for my resume?"

  
Way to go, Jiminie, make him ask for a fucking resume so that he can have a reason to not hire you.

  
"No. You're pretty. If you won't learn how to use the machine you can just serve people. Girls will love you."

  
"And their boyfriends will wait for you in the back on the alley and kick your ass, so be careful Jimin." Bobby warns playfully.

  
"Oh, shut up." Hanbin snikers but his face is suddenly split by the widest grin ever as soon as the employee brings the food and place it on the table. "Holy fuck, Seung, my mouth is watering." And indeed Hanbin looks like he could drool any moment now, eyeing those eggs, bacon, slices of avocado, salad, toast and coffee.

  
Jimin asks himself again why do they talk with Seung like he is a friend and not exactly their boss but the man doesn't look disturbed by this, only pleased.

  
"Ah, don't look at me, children, eat, I need you to be healthy and full of energy." He clap his hands encouragingly and they all say a loud thank you for the meal and start to stuff their bellies. All except Jimin. "Taemin told me your name is Park Jimin, right?"

  
"Yes, sir." Jimin promptly answers, gulping audibly, waiting for the man to speak again.

  
"Yah, yah, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old, call me Seung." He flashes a smile rendering Jimin speachless, the boy having a hard time grasping Seung's ideas about required behaviour towards your employer. "I don't care about your experience, you have to be here and look pretty, which is not hard since you look like that. Serve people, be nice. I can offer a part time job, free food and what I think to be enough money, ask these boys if you don't believe me. I would like you to work the night shift that lasts until 12 pm for the moment because we have no one to cover that shift but if you don't want, maybe we can figure it out something."

  
Honestly, considering in how much trouble he is, Jimin would have taken anything. Beggars can't be choosers, right? He has to take what's given to him and, really now, Seung's offer is more than he could have hoped for. A part time is great since he also need to focus on school. Summer break is one month apart; after that he can search for another part time job and see how that goes. He is in no position to look a gift horse in the mouth and he received more than he could've bargained.

"Is this okay for you?" The man asks for his opinion and Jimin is rapidly nodding his head, not wanting to leave a bad impression and for the man to change his mind.

"Yes, si... Seung" He utters as soon as the man points the fan towards Jimin like a weapon, eyes all but squinted in a fake warning.

"You can start on Monday." He tells Jimin, the younger realising that's five days apart but doesn't complain. In this time he could work with Taemin for that damn potion, get Yoongi back to normal and... forget everything happened. "The boys will help you with anything you need. Come earlier and let them teach you the basics."

  
"Yes, thank you, I will do my best." Jimin blurts, not breathing for a second, gaze determined and focused on Seung.

  
"Wow, fantastic baby" He exhales in wonder. "You're hot when you are serious. I made a good choice hiring you." He adds, Jimin instantly feeling his cheeks burn at the praise. "Now eat all you want, boys, I need to go but do not hesitate to call me, I will be in my office. Welcome to the family, Jimin." He stands up, fanning himself some more, mumbling something about the heat killing him and leaving, hips swinging side to side while walking.

  
"That's Seung to you." Hanbin says, mouth full of food, gaining a noise of complain from Bobby when a piece of chewed egg falls onto the table.

  
"Don't be gross."

  
"Ah, let me be, okay? Those fucking neighbours screamed all night long, I could't sleep and you know how hungry I am if I don't get a good sleep."

  
"Now you know how it is for them." Taemin retorts. "When you guys fuck all night and can't keep those noises from yourself they probably need to use headphones and bury themselves under layers of comforters because you are too loud."

  
"But we have sex. It sounded like they were killing each other last night, there's a difference."

  
Jimin shares Hanbin's opinion. The neighbours surely sounded like they were trying to rip each others heads off. Those weren't noises of pleasures. They were yelling while throwing stuff around, because at one point it looked like the walls were going to fall off.

  
"Doesn't matter the reason, guys, point is the noise is disturbing."

  
"What do you want from us? We have great stamina." Bobby calmly says.

  
"Too bad you don't have a great brain and lots of brain cells."

  
"Yah, don't be mean." Hanbin pouts, fork still hanging in the air, oil dripping from the piece of bacon. "Jimin, isn't it Taemin too harsh?" He searches for said boy's approval.  
"Leave Jimin out of this, he doesn't have to pick sides. Keep eating, out shift starts in half an hour. Jimin, those friends of yours are still coming?"  
"Yes, they should be here around 2 P.M." He answers, feeling a lump in his throat taking shape because Kookie and Tae are on their way. He send them a message this morning, wanting to see the boys and apologize because he disapperead all of a sudden, without saying a word and also wanting to give them the key and let Yoongi live in peace without worrying about having to cross paths with Jimin again.

  
"Okay. You have your key with you, yes? You don't have to wait for us, you can go home and rest or do anything you wish, we'll arrive home at 7 P.M.. We need to cover Mino and Kai's shift, we promised them a long time ago."

  
"I have it, yes but... are you guys sure it's okay if I stayed a couple of days and..."

  
"Jimin, we had that discussion before." Taemin interrupts. "Please stay as long as you need and was you want."

  
"You really need to understand you are in no way disturbing us." Hanbin joins him, sending a comforting smile but Jimin can't shake his worries off. He feels like he shouldn't stay too long with them, he should find a place just for himself. "So no more trying to run away from us. Come on, this is all Taemin's fault, he spoke badly about us, that's why you want to go. Promise I'll even buy headphones for you, Jimin, just calm down and get used with us."

  
Jimin giggles. Seeing Hanbin pouting and looking like a kicked puppy elicits a series of chuckles from his mouth "Okay, okay, I'll stop. For now."

  
"Wonderful. Now let's eat and prepare ourselves for this long shit. Oh, I hate work! I need a sugar daddy." He suddenly says and Bobby chokes of his food.

  
"A sugar daddy?"

  
"Yup, he should pay me for existing. My existence is a bless for anyone's eyes."

  
"I think I will kill myself soon." Taemin sighs.

  
"Do not. If you kill yourself we will be evacuated. We don't afford to pay the bills without you." Hanbin monotonously responds.

  
"Ungrateful. This is what you two are."

  
"Me? Why me? I haven't said anything?" Bobby complains.

  
"But you were about to. I know you two well enough. You're in cahoots with him, don't think I am not aware of that fact. Now stop talking, eat and let's get going."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The moment Jungkook and Taehyung plop themselves on chairs, Jimin's anxious thoughts vanish, replaced by concern.

  
"Why do you have bruises all over your face?" He almost scream at Kookie, noticing his ferocious bruises on his jaw, eyes and his his split lips. "Kookie, what the hell? Who hurt you like that?"

  
"Jimin hyung, relax, it's nothing." He attempts a smile but he lets out a grimace instead when the pain hits him.

  
"Kookie, this is not nothing. Someone beat you up. What happened? Who did this to you?"

  
"No one..."

  
"Yoongi hyung." Tae replies, not allowing Jungkook to lie.

  
"What?" Now Jimin yells, attracting others' attention but he doesn't give a shit about them when his mind is taken aback by what Tae said.

  
Kookie groans "You promised you wouldn't say a word about it, Tae." He sounds mad as he eyes the boy with discontentment written all over his face.

  
Jimin can't believe his own ears. No, how on Earth was Yoongi capable of doing this? Saying that Jimin is flabbergasted is an understatement. Jimin thinks he must have entered in another world, one in Yoongi is not who he thinks he is.

  
"What the hell?" He screams again, being confused.

  
"Jungkook sighs resignedly, as if he expected this to happen and has no choice but explain.

  
"We had a fight. It's nothing."

  
"Maybe nothing in comparison with how you fought in the past." Tae mutters bitterly.

  
"What are you two talking about? Don't beat around the bush and tell me what the fuck was going to Yoongi's head that you ended up being hurt by him?"  
"I and Yoongi have a long history. But I am okay, you know, this is really nothing. Also Yoongi hyung has his fair share of bruises." The younger has the guts to sport a grin, bunny teeth all out and appear satisfied with the outcome.

  
"Are you serious right now? You tell me about this so peacefully? The fuck, Kookie? Tae?" He says, asking for the boy's help.

  
"He's an idiot, fuck him. He started, he should have seen it coming, it was like he wanted it." Tae deadpans, not even glancing at Kookie but his all body is tensed and his gaze is hard, unperturbed. The calm before the storm, Jimin thinks.

  
"Tae, don't be like that."

  
"I'm not doing anything but you do you, Kookie, see if I care."

  
"Just stop, guys. If you don't tell me the whole story I can't understand what the fuck happened."

  
"They argued when we arrived home."

  
"Well, that's obvious." Jimin snorts because once again he feels like these two are trying to beat around the bush."

  
"We argued. I said some things. And I am really sorry Jimin hyung but this story is not only mine to tell. You should talk with Yoongi hyung."

  
"Your Yoongi hyung doesn't want to talk to me and I am asking you."

  
"Yoongi hyung is an imbecile." Jungkook says.

"Yup, and that's how the fight started, with Kookie uttering the same exact words."

  
"I swear to God, guys, I am confused as fuck. I can't believe Yoongi hit you."

  
"It was my fault and... Jimin hyung you would understand if you spoke with him."

  
"He doesn't want to speak with me, Kookie, how many times do I have to repeat it? so I highly doubt he wants to tell me why he fucking hit you."

  
"He wants to speak with you. He is just being an idiot." Jungkook scoffs.

  
"You say that a lot, Kookie. Regardless of being an idiot or not, Yoongi hyung has no intention of talking to me again. You went home, right? If you asked him, he must have told you what happened."

  
"Listen, hyung, I know him better than you and I know how bad he is at dealing with emotions. And trust me, ask Tae if you want, he is a mess right now. He feels miserable. Yes, he did say that to you but it doesn't mean what you think it means."

  
"He said, and I quote, 'I don't want to talk to him'. That's not exactly an indecipherable metaphor, Kookie. It means what it means, there no hidden meaning or anything else."

  
"Because he is fucking stupid and when he is nervous he blurts out shit."

  
"Didn't seem nervous to me, just extremely uncomfortable."

  
"It's his way of coping, hyung." Kookie slowly says, a silent plea trapped in his voice.

  
Jimin makes an effort, struggles even; he wishes he could listen to Kookie's words. In a way, he does. Eveyone has their own ways of coping with different situations and Yoongi is human, he has every right to heal himself as he wishes but there is a nagging voice in Jimin's head, it's too loud and high pitched. That voice tells him that Yoongi's attitude and dismissive words have value and Jimin needs to pay attention to them and let Yoongi live a peaceful life without having Jimin as a pain in the ass.  
He would love to belive all those moments spent with Yoongi mattered for both. Actually maybe they did also for Yoongi. Jimin doesn't think he faked his happiness and mood when they were living together but as time passed Yoongi started to see Jimin. And Jimin is not the most pleasant person to be around. He can be funny and witty and useful in a house but he is never enough and Yoongi finally saw that, saw all his flaws and realised Jimin is not worth his time.

Yoongi is not guilty of wanting to throw Jimin out of his life, he is a little bit guilty of being too harsh.

After his talk with Taemin, God bless his soul, he thought a lot last night. Those 12 hours were, surpringsly, enough. So, if Yoongi believed getting rid of Jimin would help he pursuing happiness, it's okay. Jimin can't lie and say he is completely comfortable with his decision and his way of dealing with things but he needs to learn to be okay with his everything.

  
"Jimin, if you knew what's going on through Yoongi hyung's head, you would understand."

  
"But since he decided to avoid him and confess he dosen't want to have a conversation with Jimin, no, he can't know what going on through his head." Tae coldly interferes.

  
"Tae," Kookie protests, "Not helping."

  
"Who said I want to help him?" Tae shrugs.

  
"Can I take your order?"

  
Jimin is one second away from a heart attack when he, unexpectedly, hears Hanbin's voice. Although the boy waits for them to answer, he looks at Jimin, a question in his eyes. Jimin sees concern, Hanbin throwing glances at them all, eyeing Kookie suspiciously.  
Jimin shakes his head lightly, almost inconspicuously for anyone's eye but Hanbin seems to understand and nods his head in replay.  
After Tae and Kookie decide on having pancakes and caramel macchiato and Jimin just another coffee, Hanbin excuses himself.

"He is sad. Because you left. Just saying." Jungkook says all of a sudden.

  
I am sad because he made me leave, Jimin wants to say but he knows he is not being reasonable so, instead of saying something stupid, he stays silent.

  
"Here is the key." Jimin takes it from his jeans and puts it on the table. "Tell Yoongi that I will be forever grateful for giving me a hom... a place to stay and I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. I will have the potion in a few days. I will call you, guys, and give the concotion and he'll be a normal person again."

  
"You speak as if you won't see him anymore." Jungkook notices.

  
"Kookie..."

  
"Seeing how stupid Yoongi hyung is behaving, I find Jimin's attitude adequate."

  
"Tae, I get the feeling you two are being in cahoots. Stop encouraging him in not meeting hyung anymore. The heck, last night you were adamant in convincing Jimin to come back to hyung's flat and now all you do is basically fuelling his ideas."

  
"Yeah, Kook, that was before we went home and realised how much of an idiot hyung is. Yes, we know how he is, yes, we know how hard it is for him to deal with these type of situations but he can't control his mouth and then, when the harm is done, instead of apologizing, he fights with you and ignores Jimin more. Why would I be on his side when he is behaving like a stubborn little shit and doesn't want to get his head out of the gutter?"

  
"Stop arguing, you two." Jimin pipes in, not liking at all the fire in Tae's voice, no trace of the silly and sweet boy here. Jimin really though Tae, with his nice and easy going personality, won't ever get mad, his features darkening, rage twisting them. "Kookie, if Yoongi hyung wants to talk, then yes, I am all about talking but I don't think is going to happen soon and it's okay. From what you are telling me... he has a hard time dealing with... whatever he is dealing. That's means I can't impose myself on him. If he is better off without me, then okay. Don't argue anymore, there is no point. I don't want you to pick a fight. It's clear you two are concerned about me and Yoongi hyung but Tae is also concerned about you, Kookie, this is why he snapped. I mean, you were beaten up by Yoongi, what do you expect, Tae to congratulate him?"

  
"Thank you, Jimin." Tae mutters tiredly but also fondly.

  
Kookie finally understands Tae's snappish remarks. He looks guilty, avoiding for a few seconds eveyone's eyes. He is saved by the bell when Hanbin gets back with their orders.  
Jungkook has the decency to glance sheepishly at Tae, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head, while the other boy tries, and fails of course, to give him the cold shoulder.

  
Tae grabs his drink, fingers wrapped around it and takes a sip, munching for a bit at the pink straw.

  
"Hei, Tae," Kookie murmurs, tugging at the boy's sweater, "I am sorry."

  
It is probably the raw sadness in his voice that sends a shudder through Tae's body.

  
"Sometimes I really hate you." Tae mumbles.

  
"I know and I am still sorry. I can be a handful, I know." He admits softly.

  
"Yeah, yeah." He seemingly says in a dismissive manner but it's more like a fond grumple, one that says 'You are an idiot but I love you'.  
  
"Don't fight, guys. You just started your relationship, why would you do that? Don't be mean. Forget about this mess with Yoongi hyung, you don't have to worry your heads because of it, focus on your relationship and be happy."

  
"We can't pretend nothing happens between you and Yoongi. And I will be super honest, Jin is ready to cut his head off after Hobi stranggles him."

  
"Guys," Jimin actually chuckles, "Let him live, come on, no need to threaten him on a daily basis, there is no use."

  
"Too late for that, Jimin hyung. Jin hyung said that one of these mornings he would wake up as a frog."

  
"I would pay to see that." Tae muses.

  
"Ah, hyung, I totally forgot to ask. Where do you live now?"

  
"I live with a friend, Kookie, don't sweat it out."

  
"Oh, okay, does he treat you well?"

  
"Yes, everything is good."

  
"Hyung, is there any way we can convince you to confront Yoongi?"

  
"No... not really, Kookie, I'm sorry." He utters in defeat.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin should have listened when Taemin said something about buying headphones. And he wasn't joking when he warned him about Hanbin and Bobby not knowing what control is.

  
As another moan arrives at Jimin's ears he presses his head further in his pillows wanting nothing more but something to block out the noise. It's unbareable and Jimin's cheeks are surely red by now.

  
Jimin thinks there is for sure something wrong with those two. They started two hours ago. And no Jimin didn't check the clock purposefully, he just had the phone in his hands, searching for different cheap flats, places that the could rent and the hour remained imprinted in his head. So, yes, two hours of screams of pleasure, moans and dirty words.

One hour ago Jimin considered going to Taemin's room and asking for his pair of headphones but remembering how tired Taemin looked and how much he wanted to sleep, he couldn't do it. Taemin offered him that particular pair of headphones but Jimin said he would survive and he needed them more than him, which is partially true, Taemin does need them but Jimin is not sure he will survive.

Kicking the blanket, Jimin wraps it nicely only around his head because it is too hot and he already feels sweaty and gross. Unfortunately this blanket is not enough, clearly not sound proof. Jimin groans in his pillow, feeling hopeless but too ashamed to even ask them to stop for a second or just supress their screams.  
Several things happen in this moment, when Jimin pushes the blanket away from him, inhaling loudly and enjoying the air running through his lungs.

Firstly, he hears a 'go faster, faster, fucking faster' followed by choked moans which make Jimin dig a hole for himself.

Secondly, load bangs are making their way to Jimin's room and he belatedly realises someone is actually at the front door and judging from how agressive the bangs are, Jimin believes is safe to assume that the person knocking the door at 12 pm is up to no good and is not happy.  
He doesn't even think about waking Taemin up, that boy needs rest and Jimin is not going to take that away from him. Bobby and Hanbin probably didn't even hear those knocks and Jimin is not planning on entering their room too soon, no, sir, no.  
In his mild state of panic, he forgets about putting a shirt on, he is too busy trying to ignore those freaking sex noises, concentrate on creating an apology in his mind to deliver it to, what he believes to be, their neighbour and scrunching his nose when he notices how sweaty he is.

  
Jimin makes his way towards the front door, something akin to sluggishness hunching his shoulders and rubs his eyes to erase any hint of sleep. The neighbour doesn't stop, not even for a fucking moment and Jimin basically feels those noises penetrating his skull.  
Why can't he at least get a decent sleep?

  
He takes a few deep breaths, hand curling around the door handle and yanks it open, trying really hard to plaster a smile on his face.

  
However, his apology, all those words that he was ready to spell are shattered one he sees the neighbour.

The person who has his jaw clenched and looks furious enough to kill someone.

The person who raises his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.

  
The moment he meets Jimin's eyes his words also die in his throat.

  
"Yoongi?" Is all that Jimin can murmur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, guys. Don't worry, we had enough drama, now let the fun begin. And, oh, welcome back, Yoongi!
> 
> Guys, is there a native speaker who wants to help me correct some gramatical errors? I know I have them and I need someone to explain some stuff. Someone??? If yes, please send me a message on Instagram. Thank you!
> 
> Off topic: not that is important but I really need a job, I am broke af and if I continue to skip meals... =(((( I hope you are not as broke as me =)) 
> 
> Have a good day! Let me know what you think, please!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is alive!!
> 
> So there are probably a million typos and different errors but I found a beta, she is the sweetest, and we will work on this chapter later, but I just wanted to post and let you guys know that I haven't and I will never abandon this story.  
> It took long because life is shitty and my mental state it's not always the best.  
> Sorry and thank you for reading!

Jimin is one hundred percent sure the pain is his chest is caused by the fast rhythm of his heart, a powerful force trying to smash itself agaist his sternum. The pain is almost palpable, Jimin thinks that he could actually wrap his fingers aroud it and sqeeze it until it bleeds.

  
His breath is no longer regular, it stopped in his throat a few moments ago, then travelled until it reached his lungs but then nothing. Because his lungs are burning, heat spreading like wildfire and his moouth is open wide, dry as he has been lost in the dessert, tongue not finding its place of words to convey what Jimin is going to.  
His eyes also burn. He hasn't been blinking and there is a itch in them that makes Jimin raise his hands and rub his eyes until he doesn't feel it anymore. But he doesn't. He stands still, not moving an inch, not breathing, not thinking, just hurting and he is a fool because even now he feels like crying. His eyes beg him to let them spill tears in order to ease some of his chest pain and to free his mind of any potential damage but Jimin has a hard time believing he is seeing Yoongi and he is unable to express his emotions.  
Closing his mouth slowly, feeling the dryness when he swallows God knows what, since there is no saliva and it looks like he has been eating sand, the cavern of his mouth just now starting to regain its moisture.

  
Jimin feels suddenly so self conscious, shoulders hunching a little, like he is making himself small to shelter himself from Yoongi.

  
Yes, this is Yoongi.

  
The boy who runned away from Jimin.

 

The boy Jimin runned away from.

  
And he doesn't look better than Jimin.

  
The boy is a mess.

A black beanie is covering his head, leaving his place face exposed. And, yes, Min Yoongi is naturally pale but now his skin has a blue undertone, his light and shiny hue now being ashy. His all black attire emphasizes his puffy eyes and chapped lips, his mouth, a pale pink, forming a soft circle of amazement.  
His ears are once again covered by that beanie and his tail is surely hidden under this oversize tshirt and Jimin notices his Adam's apple bobbing, while raising his arm and extending it towards Jimin.

  
Is like they are both in a trance, moving slightly until the tip of their toes are touching and Yoongi's scent is all that Jimin can think about. His usual hint of black coffee and vanilla strikes Jimin and he can only inhale, savouring every second.

  
Jimin can feel it before it happens, Yoongi's palm cupping his cheek, heat bursting through every poor, Jimin sighing in contentment because he has been craving Yoongi's touch since he can't even remember. The boy's palm is a little callouse but Jimin complies nonetheless, leaning his face on it without even caring about it.  
It happens when Yoongi whispers his name, a way too soft 'Jiminie'. Said boy's eyes sparkle with unshed tears, lips quivering but refusing vehememently to takes his eyes off Yoongi, who is now standing closer and ever and, oh, how much he missed that.

  
This is the same Yoongi who said he didn't want to talk with Jimin but his gaze is filled to the brim with the same kindness Jimin came to know during the weeks spent together. And this is they boy he likes, the boy who made his days brighter and his heart skip a beat every time he was around.

  
"You're here." He reveals how surprised he is to find Jimin here, however there are also layers of happiness, mixed with so many sweet emotions hanging from his words and look.

When a door is slammed near them, Jimin flinches and this is how the magic disappears. He takes a step back while Yoongi's arm falls.  
Someone turns the light on and Jimin believes to be Hanbin the one who did it because in less than a second they boy is besides him, arm wrapped around his shoulders, skin on skin and from his peripheral vision he can see Hanbin is almost naked, only a pair of shorts hanging low from his hips. Jimin flushes deeply.

"What do you want, Min?" Hanbin coldly asks and Jimin is again taken aback. Now that the spell is been broken his mind is working fastly to catch up with everything. Yoongi is on their door and Hanbin looks like he knows him.

  
"I..."

  
"Haven't you learnt by now that you shouldn't meddle in people's private lives?"

  
Jimin has never been good at multitasking, maybe that's why is brain is torn between so many ideas. Yoongi is here, on their door, definitely the grumpy neighbour Taemin was talking about. Hanbin is besides him, bodies flushed together, the boys keeping Jimin on the spot in a protective manner.  
But Jimin can't help but notice Yoongi's gaze flickering, checking their linked bodies. Almost naked bodies. Sweaty bodies. And Jimin thinks this looks utterly wrong for Yoongi's eyes, or anyone's eyes for that matter.

  
"You were being loud again." Yoongi finally snaps out of his stupor, glaring at Hanbin.

  
"So what? What does it matter to you if we fuck?"

  
Yoongi's eyes goes as wide as sausages and Jimin can now attest that he is tremendously fucked because what Hanbin said can be easily misunderstood and Jimin has a hunch that Yoongi is not in his clear state of mind right now and is not able to be reasonable.

If Jimin though his heart was beating like crazy in his chest ealier, it is nothing compared to how his heart is acting at the moment. He can see Yoongi's features morphing. When confusion is erased from his face, something akin to sadness takes its place. The corner of his eyes drop a little, looking at Jimin with a million question in his swirling in those brown orbs and Jimin's heart stops.

  
"Jimin, did he say anything to you?" Hanbin asks him, turning his head towards Jimin and the boy can read concern in them but also determination. He wants an aswer and if it's the wrong one, Yoongi will pay. This is what Jimin can decipher in his hard gaze. "For your own good, Min, I hope you didn't say anything mean to him." Hanbin grits his teeth.

"It's okay, Hanbin, he did not, don't worry." He replies softly to calm him and make sure he doesn't start a fight with Yoongi. "Actually we know..."

  
"What it's happening here?" Bobby voices startles them all and Jimin flinches again when the boy's arms come to rest not only on Hanbin's shoulder but also on Jimin's. "You again? Man, didn't you understand that we won't stop fucking just because your ears are sensitive? Fuck, go get laid and leave us alone, 'kay?" He slurs and Yoongi's is completely rendered speechless seeing them all, almost naked.

  
Jimin very much aware of their appereance. They all look like they had sex.

  
Well, Jimin personally believes he looks like he has just been resurrected from the grave but details.

  
Yoongi definitely goes for the first option.

  
"We don't fucking pay rent to fucking hear you having sex every fucking night, we pay rent to live in a fucking calm enviroment." Yoongi spats, voice dripping on venom and Jimin kind of wants to remind him that he doesn't pay rent but he decides keeping his mouth shut is for the best.

  
"For someone who hates sex there are o lot of 'fucking' in your discourse." Hanbin deadpans.

  
"Feel free to buy a pair of headphones and let us live our life, will ya?." Bobby flashes a smile, pissing him more.

  
"Guys, please, don't argue, we don't need more drama. You can go, I will talk to him."

  
"No way, Jiminie," Hanbin pouts, squeezing his shoulder a little, tilting his head so he can get even closer, "I am not going to let you alone with him."

  
"Guys," Jimin repeats, smiling reassuringly.

  
"I don't know why are you always interrupting us but I can only assume you are one of those sexual frustrated guys, who doesn't want anyone to enjoy sex just because you don't." Bobby lazily tells him, eyes barely open and body leaning on them both in a protective but also teritorial manner. "Can't you see you interrupted us all?"

And Jimin knows Bobby doesn't mean all, as in we did it in three, but all as in every person in particular doing whatever they want but Yoongi doesn't know this and his face crumbles, facing Jimin with too many questions to count in his eyes.

"You...," He struggles for a while, breathing harshly before settling his gaze on Jimin," What's this all about?" He asks and he sounds so small and hurt that Jimin just wants to surge forwards and hug him.

  
"What? Now you have a problem with our Jiminie? Fuck off, Min!"

  
Jimin wonders if the endearment term also hits Yoongi's chest. Jiminie sounded lovely coming from his mouth. Oh, how he loved imagining those letters taking shape in it, rounded by curled by his tongue, uttered with so much affection, creating a word that Jimin started to like. Something that was Yoongi's creation. Maybe he was Jimin for the rest of the world but he was Yoongi's Jiminie.

  
It's not it sounds bad coming from Bobby's mouth but it's not the same. When Yoongi called him... he was anticipating it, he was waiting, he knew at one point Yoongi woud call him like that and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

  
"Guys, we know each other. He didn't do anything to me. He is my..." He stops abruptly because really what he is supposed to say?

  
What term can define their relationship. All those hugs and soft caresses, sweet words and fond gazes, mornings filled with Yoongi's grumpiness and sour mood. Long talks during the night when the moon was up high and watching them, listening to how silly their talked, laughing biting their lips in order to not disturb the neighbours. Sleeping with their hands intertwined and faces so close that they could feel each other's breath. Was that friendship? Was Yoongi acting like that with all his friends? So, should Jimin throw this word in the field, a friend, and pretend this is all they are? Or is even friend a too heavy and meaningful word, too big to describe their relationship?  
Yoongi is watching him expectantly.

  
"He is a friend." He finally tells them.

  
Jimin forces himself to not let his emotions confusing his mind. He thinks he sees hurt written all over Yoongi's face but maybe is just his imagination.

"A friend? You and Min. Friends?" Hanbin is completely stunned, scrunching his nose while letting the information sink. "The annoying neighbour and the sweetest mochi? No, it can't be."

  
"Fuck my life, this is such a plot twist." Bobby mutters.

  
"Well, friend or not, he just interrupted what I think it was the dicking of the century. So, Min, you should live and let us... finish."

  
Yoongi scowls but Jimin can't miss the confusion and sorrow engraved in his features.

  
"Oh my God, you are so noisy, what it's happening now?" They all hear Taemin from behind, voice hoarse and sleepy and Jimin can't turn his head because he is practically caged by these two boys. However he can sense him getting closer as his voice also sounds more clear. "You disturbed the neighbours. Again." His tone is not surprised, just tired and speaks about how used to this kind of situations he is. "Hello," He politely says, watching Yoongi warily, "I am sorry for the trouble..."

  
"What the fuck, why would you be sorry?" Hanbin growls. "What it is with you all and these apologies. We can do whatever we want in our room. This is the exact reason is it called our room, as in it belongs to us."

  
"Hanbin, this is not the moment."

  
"Taemin, he just came in the worse moment. Jimin can second that, we were having so much fun and he just had to come, like he always does, and..."

  
"You let Jimin out of this." Yoongi tells coldly, eyes piercing through Hanbin.

  
"Is that an order, Min? Too bad I don't give a shit about it."

  
"Hanbin, shut up, right now." Taemin puts a hand on his arm, seeing how tense the boy is. "Jimin, you can go inside if you want, this has nothing to do with you." He smiles apologetically.

  
"Oh, apparently he has. Jiminie here is friend with this..." Hanbin doesn't finish his sentence, just rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue at Yoongi. "But don't worry, he didn't came to speak with him, he wanted to stop us from having sex. But we won't stop. Jimin, you tell him."

  
Jimin is deeply aware of how wrong all this sounds. Hanbin is too furious to realise what he implies with every sentence he spits out but Yoong isn't. Hanbin wants someone to take his side. Bobby is directly involved so he lost credibility, that's why Hanbin searches for another person to help them in their little war with Yoongi.

"Friends? Oh, well, okay. Regardless of your friendship with Jimin, I am still sorry." Taemin adresses Yoongi.

"Great, you apologiezed, now can we go back to fucking each other's brains out?" Bobby slurs next to Jimin's ear.

"What? No, what the heck, Bobby!"

  
Jimin has two second to breathe before new voices announce the arrival of some people and he doesn't know if he should be relieved of afraid of more drama evolving around this problem. And you know what, he is tired, fucking tired of this shit and Yoongi really should mind his own business and let people fuck how much they want, without acting like he ows this building.

  
"Yoongi, fuck, I told you to stay inside... Jimin?" Jin's familiar voice makes Jimin's head to lift itself tiredly, not a surprise seeing the boy anymore, since he found out Yoongi lives here, which means the whole gang lives here. Jimin hopes the others will stay inside. "Jimin is that you? What are you doing here?" He shoots question after question, a glint of happiness in his tone but also concern, and Jimin thinks people, which are not basically a part of his family, have been more concerned about his wellbeing lately than his real family ever was.

  
"Hi, Jin." He mutters shyly, happy to see the boy nonetheless.

  
"Wait, you also know him? Jiminie you're more popular than I have imagined."

  
"What is going on here?" Jin wonders and if Jimin hears this question one more time he will jump out of the window.

  
"Your friend here came to complain about us having sex." Hanbin scoffs, rolling his eyes, giving Yoongi a sour look.

  
"I thought so," Jin clicks his tongue, not pleased, glancing at Yoongi. After sighing, he puts a hand on Yoongi's shoulder, sqeezing it just a tiny bit as a warning and says, "I apologize to all of you, Yoongi here is... sleep deprived or more like a well known grump so..."

  
"Hold the fuck on," He cuts Jin immediately. "Why should you apologize on my behalf?"

  
"Because you clearly don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Jin fakes a polite smile towards everyone, tightening his grip on Yoongi's shoulder.  
"That's not fucking true."

  
"Yes, you're doing a great job at proving your point." Jin ironically musters.

  
"Yeah, well, not to be rude or something but we were really having a great time, you know, sex is good for your health and now we want to finish our business." Hanbin also choses to feign a smile.

  
"That's exactly my problem," Yoongi scoffs.

  
"But is not ours, okay. You hate hearing us fucking, then move out. As far as I know you don't live here so why don't you just go?"

  
Jimin would say that he saw a bit of pain in Yoongi's eyes but the look is gone now and Yoongi looks as composed as ever.

  
"Hanbin, stop." Taemin warns, hardening his gaze. "Now is not the time to argue and you're in no position to act like he is the one at fault."

  
"Why are you picking up on me when we did nothing wrong?" Hanbin whines, stomping his foot on the floor.

  
"You are fucking loud, what do you mean you did nothing wrong?"

  
"Yoongi, you should also watch your mouth." Jin prevents him from talking it further.

  
"Don't patronize me, hyung."

  
"I'm not patronizing you, I'm trying to stop this nonsense. Soon you'll wake up all the neighbours and I have no desire to cause a scene. The landlord lives one floor above, we don't need this argument to evolve and someone to announce him, okay?"

  
"This is fucking ridiculous. These were fucking like rabbits so if the landlord didn't feel the need to came and do something, he will surely ignore us now."

  
"The landlord not coming here, bothering someone who has sexual intercourse, it's called basic human decency, which is something you don't have, considering you knocked on our door until we had to stop," Hanbin points out, glare murderous.

  
"For God's Sake, Hanbin, just keep your mouth shut," Taemin tries, still keeping his composure and sounding polite, despite his words.

  
"Yeah, you listen to him, he looks like he knows what he's talking about." Yoongi adds dryly.

  
"Yoongi..." Seokjin's words are cut by new voices, whispers and noises of complaint and Jimin may not know them for too long but he can recognize Tae's voice anywhere, his deep, baritonal whispers, which sounds more like a whine in this moment, accompanied by Kookie's voice, which only creates noises of disapproval.

  
Everyone catches sight of two boys, as Jimin assumed, Jungkook and Taehyung, coming towards them. Tae stumbles a little bit of his legs because Kookie is trying to drag him away, probably wanting to convice him that he better stay in their flat but to no avail.

  
Jimin has a few seconds to prepare himself mentally for their reaction. When the rambunctious Tae's steps come to a halt, his gaze lifts, making eye contact with Jimin. There is a moment of confusion, like he can't really believe his eyes but soon, his brown orbs are widening, become round and full of surprise.

  
Kookie, on the other hand, is handling the situation much better. He just takes a glance at Yoongi and then everyone else and practically gives a sympathetic look to Jimin, who is still squeezed between Hanbin and Bobby. He also, Jimin thinks, realisez these are the boys from the cafe so he may conect the dots easily.

"Jimin, what are you doing here?" Tae asks, blinking as if he's trying to trick himself into believe this scene is only a produc of his vast imagination and Jimin feels suddenly overwhelmed.

  
This is too much. Yoongi appearing from nowhere. Realising he lives here and although he tried, he couldn't get away from him. His fight with Kookie. The whole squad living in the same complex. He wants to twirl on his heels, turn away and go straight to his room, not sparing them a glance.

  
"He lives here. What's with you all asking the same question over and over again?" Hanbin huffs.

  
"Here?" Tae gasps. "This is where you moved?"

  
"As you can all see, yes, this is his house. Now, that we cleared everything, would you please return to your flat and let us live in peace?" Hanbin says, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

  
"What? Of course not," Tae deadpans, scrunching his nose, "I want to talk with Jiminie."

  
"Taehyung it's almost 2 A.M, you can talk with him tomorrow." Jin offers.

  
"Today is tomorrow, hyung," Tae counters and as weird as it sounds, he is right.

  
"Well, talk with him at a reasonable hour, will you? You can came and have breakfast with us?" Jin smiles, however his voice is stretched and unsure, knowing fully what's going on with Jimin and Yoongi. "You can all come actually. A nice talk would be good and maybe this heated argument will die if we get to know each other."

  
This is how Jimin founds himself in the center of attention, all eyes focused on him, as if they all know there is something wrong between him and Yoongi.  
The letters he knows feel like an incoherent mixture on his tongue so he swallows hard, focusing his gaze on Yoongi. It's like second nature. His eyes travel all over him before he fixes them on his face. Yoongi appears to be even smaller, his frame buried in his large clothes and Jimin watches his expression warily, wanting to see something there. Something, anything. He is met with sadness. Jimin could recognize this feeling everywhere. Yoongi's features are folded into a remorseful expression, eyes droppy and gaze filled with unspoken pleadings.

  
Jimin considers Jin's offer. A meal with all of them. This brings back memories. Oh, how much fun he had when they all got drunk. All them together, it was fun, he felt good, like he was a part of something bigger. But since his and Yoongi's relationship went downhill, he is not sure he should accept. It would be uncomfortable. Not to mention that Hanbin and Yoongi in the same room doesn't sound promising.

  
"Thank you, Jin hyung, but I have some things to do so I'm not able to came, but thank you, I appreciate."

  
Judging by the look Jin gaves him, he realises why Jimin declined the offer.

  
"Jimin hyung, maybe lunch? We are all free tomorrow and we are going to stay at home. I mean, today," He rephrases remembering the ungodly hour.

  
"Funny of you to assume he is going to take a step in our flat," Tae snickers, throwing a dirty look towards Yoongi and crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

  
"Funny of you to assume I would stay under the same roof with these two fuckers." Yoongi clicks his venomous tongue, scowling at Hanbin and Bobby.

  
"What are you, Yoongi, five?" Jin slaps his arm lightly. "Behave."

  
"You heard him, Yoongi," Hanbin says in a seemingly sweet voice. "Behave."

  
"You fucki..."

  
"That's enough," Taemin steps in. "Look, guys, this is not the time, nor the moment to argue. It's extremely late so how about you solve all your problems later, when there's no chance of waking the whole complex up? I apologize again for disturbing your sleep but let's not jump at each others throats, okay?"

  
"He is right," Jin agrees. "Let's end the discussion here and have a proper conversation, like adults, some other time."

  
"Not until they apologize and say they'll stop fucking because I can't take that shit anymore."

  
"I can't believe it, really. What the fuck is wrong with you? Jimin, tell your stupid friend to let us fuck as much as we want." Hanbin almost whines, searching for Jimin's help and the only thing going on through Jimins's head is the following: How on Earth did he befriend these idiotic people?

  
"Can you stop bringing Jimin into this mess?" Taemin seriously demands.

  
Hanbin doesn't get the chance to answer back, although seeing how his mouth molds into a sour form, Jimin understands what he was probably going to say. Everyone's words and possible complaints are reduced to nothing when one door is opened with so much force that an incredible loud sound makes everyone faces morph into painful expressions.

  
"Hello from the other side" The line sang by a hoarse voice, fills the place, and everyone groans, some because the song is a disaster coming from that voice, and some because they can literally recognize the human who decided to hold a recital in the middle of the night. "I must've called a thousand times" The voice keeps getting closer and closer and it not like Jimin didn't actually know who belongs to, but having a clearly drunk Hobi in front of him, and everyone else, barely keeping himself on his two feet, he realises this night is going to be the death of him. And, no, he doesn't want to challenge fate and wonder once again if this could go any worse, because he knows everything could go worse than this. He has enough experience when it comes to seeing Hobi, or the rest of the boys, drunk. One night was enough to understand how much their child behaviour come to the surface when alcohol is involved.

"Oh my God," Jin gasps, "Who let him outside?" Jin is too slow when he tries to grab him. Hobi ends up seeing Jimin, even in his state, eyes comically rounding, a sign of confusion which disappears in no time, because the next thing Jimin knows is that he founds himself squeezed between Hobi, Hanbin and Bobby. Being drunk, Hobi circled them with his arms in a tight hug.

  
"Jiminie" He shouts, voice piercing through his ears and he winces in pain. "Jiminie, you're back"

  
"Shit, dude, control yourself," Hanbin shudders violently in disgust, pushing his palms against Hobi's chest, but the boy just won't budge.

  
"Jiminie, I missed you!" His cheek is squished against Jimin's, a sloppy kiss instantly being received by Jimin who is trying hardly to snap out of his stupor. "Did that grump push you away, Jiminie?" Now with a soft pout he looks at Jimin, waiting for an answer.

  
Jimin avoids Yoongi's eyes like the plague but is he aware of how his gaze is focused on him, the burning sensation in his chest in proof enough.

  
At this point he doesn't know if Yoongi ran away from him or if he ran away from Yoongi. The mixture between drowsiness and fatigue stops him from thinking clearly. Jimin considers silence is his best choice now. He would hate to say something stupid and regret it later just because he feels extremely tired and not able to be a part of this big mess.

  
"That's enough, Hobi, let's allow these boys to breathe," Jin tells him, arms already wrapped around his torso, forcing him to take a step back and lean towards him. "Yes, Jiminie is here but you can talk with him later, okay? Now let's go home."

  
"No!" He shouts angrily but Yoongi is faster and muffles his noises by putting his palm over Hobi's mouth.

  
"Why did Namjoon let him outside, knowing he got drunk?"

  
"Jiminie, how did you befriend these weird people?" Hanbin wonders, blinking incredulously.

  
"Now, you stop talking or I'll make you stop." Yoongi snaps.

  
"Yes, hyung, because violence is always the answer, right?" Taehyung scoffs, making a face and scrutinizing Yoongi with a sharp glare.

  
"Tae, please." Jungkook calms him down, silently asking him to forget their fight.

  
"I don't mean to intrude..."

  
"Then don't," Yoongi basically barks at Taemin, who was regarding everyone with politness and was being too understanding.

  
The instant change is quite fearful. Seeing how a bright and kind person as Taemin loses his smile and surely patience is scary.

  
"Look, Yoongi-ssi, I tried my best to not interfere and I can fully understand why were you upset in the first place, that's why I didn't even try to take sides but now you're being incredibly and unnecessarily rude. I won't tolerate this type of behaviour towards me, who has done nothing to you or your friends, nor towards my friends, who, despite of being inconsiderate, didn't do anything wrong. I already apologized so I think this should stop now."

  
"Ah, so you think an apology makes everything better?" Yoongi goes even further, like he didn't even listen to what Taemin said.

  
Jimin sees it. The pain. The confusion. His unusual behaviour, fuelled by circumstances.

  
In a way he gets it.

Yoongi is hurt and doesn't really understand what is happening. He is surprised to find Jimin here, living with other boys, so close to him, yet so far away. Maybe Yoongi was happy because he finally got ride of Jimin but now is angry because here he is, in flesh and bone, facing him.

  
Regardless of what is the cause of Yoongi's inappropriate behaviour, Jimin can't stand and watch how he snaps at Taemin.

  
"Yoongi hyung, I believe you should stop," Jimin says, taking a step forward, leaving Hanbin and Bobby behind and standing defensively. "You're crossing the line."  
Perhaps it's the fact that Jimin decided to actively involve himself into this mess, perhaps Yoongi is also tired or arguing, perhaps both, but Jimin's words brings him to silence. "Taemin was anything but polite and you shouldn't disrespect him because of your rage. I'll make sure you won't hear any more noises so I think the problem is solved, yeah?"

No one expected Jimin to take the reins, he is able to tell by their expressions. Among everyone, Tae is the one who sports a not so sublte smirk and Jimin fairly assumes Hanbin relates on a deep level with Taehyung's reaction. They both seem to enjoy witnessing Yoongi in distress.

  
"Jiminie..." Jimin pretends he doesn't hear how his name is whispered by Yoongi, nor how cracked his voice is, matching his sorrowful look. "I'm... I'm sorry," He finally says, eyes fixed on the floor as if he is ashamed of this situation and how he acted, and maybe he is. Jimin knows Yoongi is not a bad person, his mouth just tends to run wild. Yoongi clears his throat, then lifts his head making Jimin shivers under his determinated gaze."Jimin, can we talk? Please."

  
Jimin runs.

He is good at running and he does it everytime when stuff get rough.

But for once in his life he doesn't want to run and feels like he should take responsability for how things go in his life.

So this time he looks Yoongi in the eyes and says reassuringly, "Yes, hyung, we can talk."

  
He doesn't regret his answer as soon as he sees Yoongi's gummy smile making an appearance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/christinaotel/?hl=en)
> 
> By the way, guys, someone reached out to me on Insta and asked me if she can put the link of this story on her twitter. The answer is yes, I don't have Twitter but if you want to recommend it there, and you feel like it is worth it, yes, you can post a link whenever you want.
> 
> Thank you for reading, really it means a lot to see you guys enjoy this. You're helping a depressed girl =)) By the way, kind of off topic but I realized it's so easy to trick people into believing you're healthy, like you don't have a mental problem and such... I was on a little trip and seeing how much I laughed and cracked jokes, no one would believe how messed up am I... it's sad to see how much we hide. Yeah, end of the rant here =))
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night and take care of yourselves, guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> I'm back, guys, with a new chapter which is not beta read, nor proof read so please don't be mad if you find typos and anything that sounds weird.
> 
> This chapter is a mess, their conversation is a mess but this is how it is in real life. Basically Yoongi is stupid. Jimin is stupid. They are stupid together but I love them very much.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Jimin should've seen it, the way they drifted apart and a blanket of awkwardness settled between them.

  
It's ironic, how they seem to gravitate one towards each other, how when one smiled, the other immediately followed. Now it's the opposite and it's strange and painful to understand how a few words and a lot of silence can do this.  
When Yoongi asked him to have a conversation, Jimin did what his heart adviced him. An impulse maybe that he usually ignores because what good can come from listening to your first thought and not thinking more, and taking into consideration all the posibilities and probabilities. Jimin likes to think a lot. It's just how it is. Spending days, years, talking to himself and not to people, did that to him.

He has many thoughts, never ready to be shared with others, not even with Yoongi, especially not now, after all that happened.

So, of course, he should've have seen it coming.

They are both stiff, limbs frozen by the uncomfortable atmosphere, the air so thick with unspoken words and vivid desires, that don't get a chance to run freely. 

Considering how short their time together was, Jimin is surprised to realise he can feel when Yoongi wants to say something but he forces himself not to. It's like Jimin can see his tongue trying to catch words and chew them, however he decides to keep them all in his mouth.  
To say Yoongi looks uneasy it's an understatement. The excruciating silence they both created by not uttering a single word ever since they've entered Jimin's room, it's killing Jimin's ears.

Instead of feeling it like quietness, which normally should bring a sort of peaceful air, Jimin feels it like a broken noise, glass shattered, falling to the ground. All their unspoken words are this tiny pieces and sharp glass, waiting patiently to cut them both.  
Scraching his the back of his neck, Yoongi clears his throat, eyes still focused on the floor, mouth opening and closing. He moistens his lips, tongue darting out to wet those dry patches that Jimin couldn't kept his eyes off. Visibly nervous, he steals a feeble glance, checking Jimin's out, but jumping slightly when they make eye contact.  
Jimin could say anything to break the silence, he could either hurt him by muttering harsh words, or calm him and erase his uneasiness by speaking to him softly. He does neither of that.

Despite his surprisingly visceral desire to whisper sweets nothing to Yoongi, he grits his teeth, knowing it's better to give him time to collect his thoughts.  
Yoongi turns around timidly, facing Jimin, chin almost hidden in his chest. Slowly, he raises his gaze, eyes fluttering with doubt and self consciousness, bringing his shoulders forward, as if he does his best to make his frame smaller.  
Jimin notices a hint of pink colouring his cheeks, his round face and cute nose making Jimin melt.

"Jiminie... sorry, Jimin," He suddenly blurts out, which is not good for Jimin's soul because guilt is coating his heart now, thinking how much everything changed in the span of a few days. "Yeah, Jimin..." Yoongi repeats as it sounds like he is tasting his name and tries to live with it, not with his usual terms of endearment. "Can I... can I do something before we talk?"

Jimin thinks he had never seen Yoongi speak with so much apprehension in his voice. It's only natural now, Jimin wonders what could possibly be so important that Yoongi has to ask for permission, but he agrees nonetheless, nodding fervently, wanting nothing more that to help Yoongi, because, no matter what's going on between them, he hates to see him like that, in such a fragile and vulnerable state.

"Go ahead, hyung."

Not using his name seems to do the trick. Yoongi's face crumbles, pain twisting his soft features and he pull Jimin close, his arms circling the boy's waist. Yoongi's head finds his place in Jimin's chest, his button nose nuzzling Jimin's collarbones. Jimin took a sweater immediately after they entered the room but it's too lose for his fit body, so it ends up uncovering a lot of skin.

Having Yoongi so close to him, not even a centimeter between them, the boy's breath ticklish, heavy and hot as the scorching sun on his skin, warms Jimin's heart and his stomach does a summersault.  
Yoongi's arms are so tight around him, as if he never wants to let go and Jimin stops fighting. He has stayed like a statue while Yoongi embraced him, unconsciously repressing his desire to reciprocate Yoongi's affection.  
Jimin moves his arms, gently wrapping them around Yoongi, squeezing the heck out of him. Heat is surging through Jimin's veins and he lets out a content sigh. Closing his eyes, he simply basks into Yoongi's presence. Although he knows this may be ephemere, the calm before the storm, he wants to enjoy it while it lasts.

Touching Yoongi is like coming home.

"I missed you... I missed you so much, Jimin-ah," His confession is raw, with holes in it, from which sorrow escapes and Jimin cannot, for the life of him, seal his mouth for keeping his words in.  
"

I missed you too, hyung," He loudly admits, ignoring his brain, which tells him he might've made a fool out of himself for saying that. "I missed you very, very much." He emphasizes every single word because his only desire right now is to be completely honest with himself and Yoongi. Also, Yoongi looks like he needs to hear Jimin saying this.

"You don't even know how much I missed you, Jimin-ah, and I am so, so sorry for what I did to you... I," His words are muffled, his face digging into Jimin's neck now, so his phrases are a little incoherent.

Jimin is the one who puts distance between them, just to see his hyung's face. He doesn't let go, though, his arms keeping Yoongi still. A confused expression settles on Yoongi's demeanour but Jimin quickly offers him an encouragingly smile, slightly crooked, but sincere nonetheless.

"I couldn't hear you, hyung."

Perhaps, if Jimin had been focusing more, he could've heard Yoongi. However, he wants to see Yoongi.

They've been running so it's only fair to put an end to their bad habbit, the one which makes them hide their emotions and expression underneath a facade, a persona. No, he hopes Yoongi will express himself through everything, words, eyes, body, face. Jimin plans to do the same, regardless of how this is going to end or what Yoongi will say, Jimin wants to be honest. If by the end of the day they will found themselves bidding farwell, so be it. At least, he'll know this is the end, he'll know why it ended it.

"Ah, shit, Jimin-ah, I don't even know where or how to start."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not, right? He chuckles nervously. "You're not going anywhere..." This time beneath his words is a question and a lot of insecurity.

"I'm not going anywhere, hyung. I'm here to listen. To talk with you."

"Yeah, okay, yes, yes, let's talk." Yoongi licks his lips, another sign of nervousness. "Oh, God, I don't know how to start... it's hard, I'm not used to... just give me a few seconds, 'kay?"

As reassuring as it sounds for Jimin's ears, it still doesn't stop Yoongi from fidgeting. He plays with his fingers, touching and pulling, then scratching his wrist. Jimin gives him time, his intention isn't to rush him.  
It's indeed strange to see Yoongi in a battle with his own thoughts. They boy is so painfully blunt and confident, so you could never imagine him being this awkward and afraid to speak his mind.

While Yoongi is still fighting his own mind, Jimin moves his hands from the boy's waist. Said boy snaps his eyes towards Jimin, panic pooling in them, but Jimin shushes him, capturing his hands.  
When Yoongi realises Jimin just wanted them to stay comfortably on the bed, he realxes, letting out a trembling exhale.

"Why are you still nice?" Yoongi softly asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jimin blinks, not understanding where his hyung comes from.

"I was a jerk. I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to stop talking to me from now on."

"Hyung, stop that. I'm not here to fight or to make you feel bad. And if you don't feel comfortable enough to have this conversation... well, now you know where I live so we can talk some other time."

"No!" He vehememtly shakes his head, asking Jimin to not even think about it. "No, I'm good, really fine, we must talk now because... I did something stupid, Jimin. The stupidest thing ever and I screw everything up, so no, we are staying here. I'm not leaving this room untill I fix the shit I did. Jiminie... Jimin," The older boy corrects himself again.

"You can call me Jiminie, hyung. You can call me how you want, you know? You don't have to stop saying my name like that." Jimin smiles, feeling bad when he observes Yoong struggling so much. "Okay, we have things to fix and we both kind of run away instead of talking like real adults, but this doesn't mean you must stop calling me like that."

"I... don't?" He wonders so shakily, his gaze filled with amazement and relief that Jimin can't swallow his laughter.

"Yes, hyung, of course."

"Can I? He avoids looking at Jimin but his fingers find the younger's ones, shakily tapping them and to spare Yoongi's nerves, Jimin just intertwines them, giving it a hard squeeze. "Thank you, Jiminie." The boy genuinely happy smiles.

"Hyung, you know I've never been this big bad by who's gonna rip your head off, so hit me with all you have, don't try to spare my feelings and go for it."

"It sounds like you expect me to send you to Hell." Yoongi frowns, looking at Jimin questioningly.

"Well..." Jimin trails off sheepishly.  
"

Yah, Jimin-ah, what the fuck, did you really expect me to... Oh," He suddenly stops, guilt washing all over his face, his previous smile dying. "I'm sorry, you had every right to expect that, considering how I treated you."

"Hyung..."

"No, let me...," He swallows nervously, "Let me get this off my chest and fix everything because I was such a dick to you, Jimin, and you didn't deserve it. I know I hurt you, I knew it from the moment I left the house that morning but I was such a coward, a scaredy cat and, despite knowing I should've talked with you, I did the complete opposite and I avoided the Hell out of you. And I wish I could tell I didn't have an idea about how you felt but I did. I fucking did. I knew when you were upset, when you didn't eat, when you cried, when you didn't sleep. Tae told me. He reminded me every single day. And for causing that and not being there for you, for all that I'm sorry."

  
Undoubtedly, Taehyung made his hyung's life a living Hell. Jimin recalls him being discontent with Yoongi's decisions. Sometimes he cursed him, he spit expletives, and Jungkook was right there to make amend. In general, it worked. Jungkook holds power over him, he knows Taehyung completely, therefore he has his own ways when it comes to deal with him in his hardest times.

  
Jimin is not flabbergasted by how truly sincere Yoongi sounds when telling about Tae. The boy is capable of becoming a walking flame if someones pisses him off. Although Jimin was hurt, he doesn't feel good hearing Tae treated Yoongi like that. They are friends, they have been friends and always will, Jimin hopes, so picking a fight with Yoongi just for Jimin's sake... no, this feels wrong for Jimin.

  
"The thing is... you see, Jiminie, I walk around like I don't give a shit about anybody. People look at me and see an ice cube. I glare a lot. I curse a lot. I have a resting bitch face because I hate when people approach me with the solely intention of making small talk, which is fucking useless and just gives me headaches, since I don't want to speak with the same people who are talking behind my back. Yes, I'm this asshole, this cold hearted person and sometimes I despise humans and just want to be left alone. Yes, I won't deny, this is me, how I am but..."

  
Yoongi leans forward, probably unconsciously, and Jimin's breath hitches in his throat. He shouldn't be amazed by how pretty Yoongi looks in his barely luminated room. He should feel bad for Yoongi, for his teary eyes and parted in anguish mouth, for his painted in regret face.  
Jimin didn't think Yoongi could also be in pain. He thought Yoongi was finally happy since Jimin left. But inspecting Yoongi, being this close to him, and absorbing all his sorrow, Jimin understands he wasn't the only one who needed comfort and being take cared of.

"But sometimes I'm afraid of people so I run."

It hits Jimin's heart with one thousand needles, different sizes piercing remorselessly. All the air has been stolen from his lungs.

He is afraid of people so he runs. Why does this sound so much like Jimin?

The current silence is itching Jimin's ears so he speaks "Were you afraid of me?"

  
"I guess I was," Yoongi exhales more than he speaks.

  
Sensing how anxious Yoongi becames, Jimin starts moving his fingers, drawing irregular patterns on Yoongi's skin, wanting nothing more that to sooth Yoongi.

  
A sour taste settles on Jimin's tongue after absorbing the meaning of Yoongi's words. He was afraid of Jimin. Jimin actually managed to frighten Yoongi. He made him feel like Jimin wouldn't understand what he had been through.

  
"I think I was more afraid of you reaction." Yoongi adds.

  
"My reaction? What reaction? What are you talking about?"

  
"I'm talking about how I took advantage of you, Jimin." He clarifies, gritting his teeth.

  
His words confuse Jimin. He stares at Yoongi, hoping he will go on, but when his hyung decides to keep his mouth shut, Jimin is not able to give him time."You took advantage of me?" He parrots, putting a hand on Yoongi's shoulder, just to grab his attention. "Hyung, what the fuck are you talking about, really now?!"

  
"About that night when I got drunk and I throw myself at you. I was all over you, making you uncomfortable and I don't remember everything but I saw the videos, 'cos Kookie recorded almost all and, fuck, Jimin, I was practically harrassing you."

  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up, hyung, are you..."

  
"No, Jimin, don't say it's not true, I saw everything with my own two eyes. I was touching you without your consent so when I realised it I ran. Instead of apologizing, of fucking saying something I ran because I wasn't able to look you in the eyes and see how much you hate me."

  
Jimin doesn't fail to notice how hoarse Yoongi's voice is, or how painfully raw he spits all those words. They burn his tongue but also Jimin's soul, every single letter plummeting into Jimin's whole being, causing his distress.

  
That's it?

  
This is why Yoongi left that morning and never came back? He honestly thought Jimin was going to complain and despise him for his burst of affection? Yoongi was drunk, Jimin can admit that, but he had never blamed his hyung for his gestures, nor had he hated the boy. He was a little uncomfortable then but just because he likes Yoongi and it was hard for him to keep him in his arms and watch him asking for hugs and kisses. If anything, Jimin felt like he was somehow taking advantage of him, not the other way around.

"You trusted me. You stayed in my flat, you trusted me enough, me, a stranger more or less, and I took advantage, I did that to you because I couldn't control myself. I don't want to blame it all on the alcohol. I could say I wasn't in my right state of mind but this doesn't justify my behaviour."

  
"Hyung..."

  
"The boys kept telling me you were not upset with me and you were waiting for me to come back home but I just couldn't believe it. I was afraid. I didn't want to see how much you hate me, not when we were having a great time together. I messed everything up. On top of that I chose the easy way. I avoided you. I acted like a coward and the thing just blew up out of proportions. I knew I should've come home, but I couldn't..."

"Hyung, stop for a second, yeah?" Jimin interrupts him. He gently, oh, ever so gently, cups his hyung's small face into his hands, closing the distance between them. Yoongi's gaze flickers with astonishment, a heavy and shivering breath escaping from his lips. "I can't believe you said all of that. I was never upset with you because of your antics. You were drunk..."

  
"That isn't an excuse." Yoongi protests.

  
"Shush! I know, hyung. Alcohol doesn't work as an excuse, no matter what, I get it and I wouldn't excuse someone's inappropriate behaviour but how you acted wasn't inappropriate. For God sake, hyung, I can't fucking believe you dared to think I was mad at you."

  
"Look at you, using God's name and a curse in the same sentence." Yoongi softly laughs but it's more just to lighten the mood.

  
"Thank you for pointing that out, hyung," Jimin rolls his eyes playfully. "But don't try to change the topic. God, hyung, how could you believe I hated you, are you fucking stupid?"

  
"Yah!"

  
"Don't 'yah' me, hyung! I'm speechless, I swear."

  
"Jimin, I literally assaulted..."

  
"Are you shitting me right now? Oh my God, Yoongi hyung, shut up. How can you say that? You did nothing wrong, you were drunk and a little touchy but I didn't mind. The reason why I held back most of the time was because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable when you were going to wake up in the morning, that's all. I was amused by how cute and clingy you were, not horrified."

  
There's someting akin to hope lingering in Yoongi's dark orbs. The air gets caught in his throat. Jimin hears it. He feels it, when Yoongi's body shudders.

  
"You were afraid, I get that, but why afraid of me, hyung? I could never hate you. I care for you. Yes, I was upset but not because of the reason you though so. I imagined you were tired of me. My brattiness and my never ending talk is not something that people like. I can be annoying and most of the times I act like I've eaten too much sugar for my own good. So I figured you wanted to end this friendship. That's why I was miserable. You, behaving like that, on that night, had nothing to do with my mood."

"You are not annoying, don't say that shit, Jiminie!" Yoongi is quick to counter. "Guilt was eating me alive, so at first I wanted to give you space, to let things cool down. In a way I was looking out for myself, I thought you would be enraged so I should stay away for a little bit. One day turned into another and it went like that because I was this huge dick and couldn't deal with my problems. But, no, what the fuck, Jiminie, I had this pain in my chest, which urged me to retun home, to you, but I didn't. And it wasn't because what you thought. You are never annoying to me, Jimin-ah!"

  
"How was I supposed to know that, hyung? I can be tiresome and without you clarifying everything I jumped to conclusions."

  
"But you should never think that about yourself, Jiminie!"

  
"I should because it's true!"

  
"Don't be stupid!" Yoongi scowls, slapping Jimin's hand away. "You're not fucking annoying, you're a wonderful person!"

  
"You can be wonderful and annoying at the same time. One thing doesn't exclude the other, hyung!"

  
"Of course it fucking does! Don't go around belittling yourself and listen to me for once!"

  
"Don't talk to be about stupid things when you are the one who ran away because you thought I was mad at you, when in fact, I liked to see you clingy and soft!"

  
"I was out of control. I asked you to help me when I was horny! I had every right to belive I screw everyting up!"

  
There's a beat of silence after all these screams. Raged breaths are audbile in the room. With squinted eyes they both look at each other.

  
"What the fuck are we doing, Jiminie?" Yoongi is the one to break the tension and chuckle embarrassedly, closing his eyes while shaking his head dumbfoundedly.

"Acting stupid again, that's what we are doing, hyung." Jimin also laughs. "On a serious note, though, Yoongi hyung, I still have a hard time trying to comprehend what you told me earlier. I admit, I also though you could be a little embarrassed at the beginning. As the time passed by and you were still not coming home I started to have all those thoughts. You can't blame me for having them, not when you also made a whole scenario in your head concerning my reaction."

"I don't, I don't blame you, Jimin-ah. I just don't want you to trouble yourself with these kind of thoughts when it's definitely not the case. I like you, I like spending time with you, you are never tiresome for me. This mess... it's all my fault. I should've reduce my alcohol intake, I should've never left the house that morning, i should've talked with you. You didn't deserve to be ignored."

  
Yoongi is tongue tied for a moment, struggling again with finding the right words. Jimin follows his moves. The hand that goes to his throat, tapping almost inconspicously the skin, the tongue that darts across his teeth, the head which he raises shyly.

  
"It never really hit me until you moved out," He whispers like an afraid animal, leaning not considerably backwards. "When Tae came home and started yelling and cursing me for making you leave, I was speechless. I was hearing him scream but I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. His first words, about you moving out, kept being replayed in my head and I refused to grasp them, I totally obliged my mind to block that information. It became all too real when the same Taehyung throw the keys in my face. The keys you gave him."

  
Despite of feeling sorry for what Yoongi has been through, Jimin can't force himself to carry all the blame on his shoulders. The moment he gave those keys to Tae, he truly believed that was for the better. Yoongi was no where to be seen and he didn't look like he would approach Jimin, so the younger boy's patience ran thin. The scene from the cafe didn't help either. Jimin would lie if he didn't admit that Yoongi's attitude and blunt words pierced his soul, helping Jimin to take the matter into his hands and draw a conclusion.

  
Yoongi's voice is not accusing but it has an almost hard to perceive sour taste.Gaving those keys to the boys was maybe understood as a sign of betrayal. They didn't split ways on the best terms, communication was lacking and courage too, as Yoongi put it.

  
"I returned those keys, hyung, since I felt I was not needed, nor wanted anymore." Jimin speaks with a broken whisper but still keeping his confidence. He won't take the blame for that decision.

  
"You were never not wanted, Jimin-ah."

  
"But I'm not able to read your mind, hyung. I can only read your actions. You disappeared on me. Our meeting at that cafe was the icing on the cake. Then you made it all clear, you didn't want to talk with me and it's not like you were there to offer an explanation. You can't blame me for assuming that. Sure, maybe I should've reached out to you, but it's too late to consider all those maybes."

  
"That meeting in the cafe... God, I was such an idiot. I didn't expect it. At all. I panicked, I panicked so badly. Suddenly I had to face you, you appreared out of nowhere. I was scared so I blured out whatever. I saw how you were holding your tears. I felt like an asshole. I totally was one and Mino just kept repeating I screw up big time."

  
"I don't see the point in lying so I will just say it hurt, yes. It was the last straw, hence me returning your keys and moving out."

  
Yoongi accepts Jimin's response. His eyes are a little bit droppy, not drawn by sleep, but by guilt. They both acted wrong at one point in the past. Their main problem still remains avoidance. They suffered on their own and assumed all kind of stuff, their insecurities and imagination ruining what was left of rationality.  
Jimin doesn't ask who Mino is, for now he wants to focus on them and their misunderstanding, not on that boy.

  
"Yeah, I know, Jimin-ah, and not a million apologies would suffice."

  
"Don't say that, hyung. I'm not the type to hold a grudge and not the most emotionally stable person either, I am insecure and self conscious so I can't fault you for having these caustic thoughts." He reasons, smiling sincerely, to erase Yoongi's fears. "But hyung... can I also ask you someting?" Jimin takes Yoongi's silent response in the form of fervently nodding his head, as a yes. "Did you ever plan to come and talk to me?"

  
Yoongi makes a noise akin to a beaten cat's whimper. Yoongi making an appereance here was because the loud expletives used by Hanbin and Bobby, Jimin had nothing to do with. Yoongi didn't even know Jimin was staying here, in the same building.

  
The younger wondered if his hyung would've searched for him. In all honesty, Yoongi got lucky. He came to pick a fight with Hanbin but he found Jimin. He did man up and mustered up his courage, asking Jimin to properly talk but what if. What if Jimin hadn't been here? Would've Yoongi still try to contact him?

"You finding me here, it wasn't planned, it was pure luck. So would you have come after me, hyung?"

  
"Honestly?" Yoongi bits this lip, unsure of what to say.

  
"Honestly, hyung. Promise I won't be mad."

  
"It's not honorable to admit but I think I wouldn't have reached out...," The older goes back to his nervous tic, worrying his lip, then letting his tongue to completely moisten it. "You all see me as this painfully bold person but when times are rough I run. It's some sort of a shitty defense mechanism. Actually, no. It's not right to call it defense mechanism, it's simply cowardice."

  
"It's was a reaction, Yoongi hyung, if it's a good or a bad one, that's for you to decide. I'm not going to judge you."

  
"You can choose not to judge me but it doesn't absolve me from guilt."

  
Jimin can't argue with that. Their choices cannot be undone and they must they responsability for what they've decided.  
Taemin's words are, all of a sudden, making an appereance in his head, so he opts for explaining something else to Yoongi.

  
"You know, Taemin told me some interesting things when I came here," Jimin starts, allowing his eyes to travel around the room, not really putting his efforts into actually looking at it, just setting them somewhere. "You can't force people to be with you. If someone wants to leave, then you mustn't hold them back."  
Yoongi doesn't answer to that.

  
Is true that Jimin didn't worded that as a question, but he expected the older to say something. Sensing the silence growing, Jimin finally sets his eyes on Yoongi and it's surprised to find him already observing Jimin, his dark orbs dead serious.

  
"Taemin," He drawls, face twisted in a indescipherable expression," Is he your friend or something?"

  
Or something. That's probably one way to put it.

  
Jimin detects Yoongi's distrutful attitude towards Taemin. It's probably weird for him, realising Jimin has or did have friends at some point in his life. Taemin qualifies as a friend; the boy was more than his aquintances and less than a lover, so let's settle for the word friend.  
Since Jimin promised himself he would be nothing but honest with Yoongi, so that their misunderstanding would forever disapear, he supposes he must tell him. Look what the lack of communication did to them.

  
"Taemin was in love with me."

  
The words don't hurt Jimin, is only a fact related to his past, nothing more. Yoongi, on the other hand, is taken aback. He flinches as if Jimin had hit him and gulps, letting his eyes wander rapidly on almost every object of the room.  
If Jimin didn't know better, he would interpret his behaviour as a little bit of jelousy mixed with disappointment. Albeit completely aware of his unrequited feelings, Jimin's heart falter just a tiny bit at the mere thought of Yoongi reciprocating them.

"In love with you?" Yoongi sounds so unsure, his voice a frail whisper.

  
Jimin hummes. "But I was not. In love with him, I mean." His confession moves something in Yoongi, the older boy locking eyes with Jimin. "He had feeling but I didn't and I... ran? Jimin chuckles dryly. "I didn't speak with him anymore so look who has the same shitty defence mechanism, as you call it." The younger takes a deep breath, overwhelmed by all these emotions and events, struggling to fight tiredness. "Now we're good, we talked and he isn't mad at man for reacting like that. Let's say it was very stupid of me to act like that."

  
"So you weren't in love with him?" Yoongi asks again and his face already betrays a sublte smile.

  
"Oh my God, hyung, this is all that matters to you?" Jimin giggles, which only widens Yoongi's smile, until he displays teeth and gums, and Jimin thinks he'll die soon.

  
"What Jimin-ah, you think I'll say something about how you acted considering I did the same? I won't throw stones at you."

  
"Look at you, hyung, acting all mature and shit."

  
"Yah, I was trying to be serious," Yoongi clicks his tongue, no trace of malice in it.

  
"Be my guest, hyung," Jimin grins.

  
"Is it possible for someone to be even more of a brat than before?" Yoongi wonders, squinting his eyes at Jimin.

  
"What can I say, hyung, I missed being a brat. I'm a brat only when it comes to you."

  
"A brat." Yoongi deadpans.

  
"Exactly my words, hyung." Jimin winks and Yoongi just shakes his head, watching Jimin with so much amusment and kindness, that Jimin's soul is under assault again.

  
"I missed this. Our bickering."

  
"I missed this too, hyung."

  
"I missed you, Jimin-ah." Yoongi softly pronounces, looking directly at Jimin, his eyes conveying the same meaning and emotion. Yoongi missed him undoubtedly.

  
"I missed you too, hyung, so, so much."

  
For the first time in his life Jimin sees language as a barier. He cannot fanthom how these simple letters can express his real feelings. Language is useless sometimes. It doesn't serve its purpose of crafting the realness of one's emotions.  
Jimin throws his reluctance out of window and for once in his life acts based on what his soul craves. He pulls Yoongi in a desperate hug, basically throttling his poor hyung with how strong his grip is.  
The older lets out a surprised shriek, his body hard as a rock, but he lets himself sink into Jimin's bone crushing hug. Yoongi's arms come around Jimin's torso, the simple touch stirring the younger's stomach.

  
The position is rather awkward, slightly painful and uncomfortable but no one backs away. Used to feel his hyung's fluffly hair, Jimin grabs Yoongi's beanie, tossing it wherever. He senses Yoongi's cat ears twitching, as he register what's happening but doesn't move an inch and let's Jimin do whatever his heart wants.  
Jimin greedily inhales the sweet scent of Yoongi's shampoo, his fingers messily caressing the older's hair, as he buries his nose even deeper into the boy's strands of hair.

"I'm sorry, Jimin-ah, fuck, I'm so sorry." He apologizes, his voice muffled, but Jimin still hears him. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot and I forced you to go." His fingers go up, reaching the back of Jimin's head and he starts running them through the younger's hair. It's soothing and Jimin exhales a noise akin to a purr. "And don't feel obligated to say it's okay, 'cos it's fucking not but I... I'm still sorry. Words mean nothing, not even I ruined everything with my actions, I get it. However, I'm sorry. I keep saying it..."

  
"Hyung, you're rambling," Jimin shushes him with a sweet voice, trying to bring some comfort. "I believe you. We were both quite stupid and we hurt each other. We cannot change the past and we shouldn't. Maybe we've learnt something from our mistakes."

  
"I'm incredibly dumb when it comes to emotional shit so I can't guarantee I won't do this again..."

  
"Emotional shit." Jimin repeats, hiding his laugh into the junction between Yoongi's shoulder and neck.

  
"Are you mocking my accurate description, Park Jimin?"

  
"When have I ever done that, hyung?" Jimin feigns an offended gasp. "You are truly marvelous in terms of defining in a comprehensive and satisfactory manner what is going on through your head."

  
"Now, you are pushing your luck, Park Fucking Jimin."

  
"Oh, so we're back to square one, Min Yoongi?"

  
"No fucking way, I don't want to go back to square one."

  
"And why is that Min Yoongi?" Jimin presses teasingly.

  
"Because now I finally get to hug you whenever I want and I'm not giving up this privilege."

  
And really now, Jimin's body shouldn't ache with so much longing and affection at the same time, but it does, it fucking does and Jimin is hit with the sudden desire of kissing the daylights out of Yoongi.

  
He supresses his desires though.

  
"Oh, so you don't miss those moments when you were threatening to cut my body in small pieces and throw into the Han River?" Jimin decides to play it cool and bury his thoughts at the back of his head.

  
"I would've never done that, I like you too much, y'know." Yoongi mumbles and Jimin has the feeling that his hyung is ashamed by his utterance.

  
Jimin wishes Yoongi would stop delivering such soft declaration. It hurts his heart.

  
"My communication skills are the worst. I was unable to say, 'Oh, hi, Jimin, long time no see', so I went with 'Park Fucking Jimin, I'll bite you head off'."

  
"You were quite the charmer." Jimin supplies.

  
"I was an idiot."

  
"Can't argue with you on that matter."

  
"I'm still an idiot."

  
"Looks like we're finally agreeing on something, hyung."

  
"Brat," Yoongi snickers," You're supposed to say I'm not and idiot, praise me, shower me in compliments, yada, yada."

  
"I'm not a liar, hyungie." He counters in a sing song timber.

  
"Oh, so this is how you're planning to get away with calling me an idiot? By convincing me you speak only the truth?"

  
"Is it working?" Jimin says hopefully.

  
"You wish, brat."

  
"You like it when I'm bratty, admit it!" Jimin turns his voice extra whiny, knowing fully that Yoongi enjoys their perpetual squabble.

  
Jimin can count the seconds. One. Two. Three. Yoongi is good at being silent. But then, the younger hears Yoongi chuckle fondly and the anticipation is cut short.

"Yeah, I like it when you're bratty, Jiminie."

  
Jimin wasn't prepared for the tenderness coating the older's confession. Yoongi is really good at cracking jokes and pleasing Jimin by engaging in their sweet bickering, but Yoongi, consciously or not, whispers the most sincere and raw remarks.  
Jimin, slurps his words, eats them voraciously and enjoys them for as long as he can, although he can't erase the poignant remider of the reality. Yoongi is his friend, he missed him as a friend. Ridden by guilt, Yoongi now liberates every emotion he has inside.  
Just that.

  
Yoongi doesn't like him as a lover.

  
Yoongi likes him as a friend.

  
And Jimin has no right to be upset over such thing.

  
"I honestly care about you, Jiminie, and I must learn how to show it and not screw up again. You say it's okay, but no one forgives the same mistake over and over again."

"Hyung, stop feeling guilty," Jimin nudges him, breaking the hug and placing his hand on Yoongi's face, cupping his cheeks gently. Regret is pooling in the older's eyes, it doesn't take much to observe it and Jimin smiles symphatetically. "We'll focus on communication from now on. We were both at fault to some extent. Let's just move on, okay?"

"You're really forgiving me?"

"I do."  
"Shouldn't you, don't know, play hard to get?" Yoongi mumbles, a powdery pink adorning his cheeks now.

  
"Hell, hyung, why would I do that?" Jimin grins, eliticiting from Yoong a bark of laughter.

  
"That's what they do in teenagers books." He says, blushing.

  
"Are you telling me you read teen books, hyung? Oh, shit, I knew you're super duper sappy in reality, despite your cold demeanour."

  
"S... shut up! I'm just saying you're forgiving me too easily." Yoongi tries to pry Jimin's hands off him, but to no avail.

  
"You apologized. You feel sorry. You know you were wrong. I know I was too. We are both stupid, so what's the point in pretending I don't forgive you when in fact I did? I still think you didn't harrass me. I do agree with your point, in some circumstances that behaviour is not appropiate. But we are friends..."

  
"Consense in important even if we are friends." Yoongi cuts him sternly. Friendship doesn't exclude consense, Jimin-ah."

  
"Yes, I share your opinion, hyung, I'm not trying to say otherwise, I was just saying that I wasn't mad, nor offended. I was hurt by your silence treatment, not going to deny that, but nothing more."

  
"Okay, okay, I... I got it."

  
"You don't sound convinced." Jimin chimes in suspiciously.

  
"Because I still feel bad and it's going to take some time until I wrap my head around the fact that you aren't mad." Yoongi decides to be honest, looking at Jimin with a wonderful pout on his lips.

  
"Such a silly hyung," Jimin tsks, clicking his tongue some more before smiling at the boy lovingly.

  
"You're not better if you're putting up with me."

  
"Never said I was, I practically admitted before I was as stupid as you." Jimin grins, sticking his tongue out to Yoongi.

  
"Again with that..."

  
"Oh, shut up, hyung. I'm fucking tired and this conversation drained me. Let's just thank God we finally talked and agreed on something.  
Yoongi chuckles, nodding. "Should I let you sleep, Jiminie?"

  
"Can you sleep with me, hyung?" Yes, Jimin is bold, but he fucking missed Yoongi and cuddles and why not show him.

  
"You want me to sleep with you? In the same bed?"

  
"Well, duh, hyung, of course in the same bed." Jimin says, enjoying the the way Yoongi flushes red. "I missed you and... you don't have to say yes if you don't want to but... I was just wondering."

  
"I would very much like that, Jimin. I missed you and missed my cuddles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember my exam? Well, everything went great and I'm now a master's student. And I don't need to pay fees because I got a good grade so I'm happy. Also tired but really happy. Now I need to find a job. =))
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, hope you have a good day/night and like this update. I'll try to update the other fic this week and I'll start working on chapter 15 on Monday.
> 
> Stay safe! If you want to talk you know where to find me on Instagram.


	15. Chapter 15

If this were a beautiful love story, in which the protagonists were both crazily in love and sharing an utterly, undestructible bond, Jimin would talk about the sun caressing Yoongi's face, the shadows playing on his cheeks, his fluttering lids and airy breath escaping through his parted lips.

  
If they were a couple from a shitty romance movie, Jimin would feel his heart clench at seeing this beautiful sight, the wonder who is Yoongi sleeping, hair spread on the pillow, his features a beautiful mess.

  
But this is not a regular story and Jimin didn't wake up because the sun embraced them.

  
And it's not because Jimin thinks Yoongi is not handsome and pretty and fluffy and I-am-going-to-get-diabetes-just-by-looking-at-him type. So help him God, Jimin could melt right on the stop seeing the innocence painted on his face.

  
Oh, no, no.

  
Jimin woke up feeling something squeezing his leg, pressure surrounding his thigh, a deadhly grip attacking his leg.  
He was confused and a little scared, for he has been woken up suddenly with what felt like a snake on his body, his eyes widening in panic and searching everywhere for what caused him pain.

  
Because this is not a book, nor a movie, and because this is about Yoongi and Jimin, the foolest of them all, who always end up in the worst situations, the cause of his distress is Yoongi.

  
Yoongi who has his tail, the one Jimin loves and think it's very fluffy, wrapped around Jimin's thigh, dangerously close to his sensitive area. It works just as a rope, squeezing and pressing the skin, borderline possessive and Jimin has to stop himself for whining because their position worsens Jimin's situation.  
His blood is boiling, rushing through his body, a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. Jimin knows he has to fucking bolt of our here, otherwise there's a disaster waiting for them at the corner.

  
They just made up, solved whatever shit had been going between them. He got the chance to hold Yoongi again, hug him and have him close. Jimin is very much aware of how Yoongi would react if he woke up and saw the position in which they are.  
Jimin reasonably decides to untangle himself from Yoongi's death grip, limbs caught in the process of shimmy themselves out of the older's embrace.  
It's difficult and Jimin is growing more and more anxious with every minute that passes. His skin is heaten, blood boiling, the tip of the tail now drawing circles on his thigh.  
This can't fucking happen. Just imagine them waking up with an aroused Jimin and a really confused Yoongi. The older would run, of course he would run. Jimin can't let that happen.

  
That's why he tries to move one limb at the time, holding his breath like crazy, ultil his lungs are screaming at him to just breathe and inhale oxigen.  
Yoongi remains unbothered, lips parted, a natural pout clinging to them. Jimin almost groans because he wants to keep looking at him, his heart still missing the boy, even though they are now together. He wants to cherish their moment together but clearly he can't.

  
It's when Jimin slowly retracts his leg, hoping the sudden movement will make unconscious Yoongi also release him. Jimin's idea doesn't go exactly like that. He does get a reaction from Yoongi, the boy is sensing the change. However, he doesn't have the reaction Jimin wanted.

  
Instead of freeing Jimin's leg, tail uncurling as the younger hoped, Yoongi does exactly the opposite. The grip grows impossibly tighter, the muscle almost knowing the breath out of Jimin's lungs. He bites his tongue in order to swallow his whimpers. Still, a choking sound settles into Jimin's throat, something between a whine and a mewl that has Yoongi's eyes flutter. Jimin's reaction draw a powerful and guttural noise from Yoongi, the older shifting in bed, as if he's complainging for being disturbed. The raspy sound makes Jimin cover his mouth, his palm flat against his lips.

_Please, please, don't wake up!_

For a moment the air stills. It looks like neither of them are breathing and Jimin starts to believe that God heard his prayer. Maybe he is not that unlucky. The Universe has a funny sense of humour and usually likes to play with stupid mortals but Jimin had his fair share of problems so it's only normal to be in a safe bubble right now.  
He is safe, right?

  
"Jiminie?"

  
_Safe my ass,_ Jimin mentally scoffs.

  
Jimin meets confused eyes, Yooni tiredly blinking, an effort to comprehend what's going on. Drowsiness is swirling into those dark orbs, sluggishness causing his body to react slowly, just an ounce of energy moving Yoongi's torso to have a better look at Jimin, who stays like he had been caught doing a felony.

"What time is it?" Yoongi groans, rubbing his eyes fervently, sleepiness gradually being erased from them, nose scrunched, and Jimin knows Yoongi likes to sleep more and he hates how blindly the light is.

  
"Still morning, keep sleeping, I just wanna grab a glass of water." Jimin blurts out, sounding oddly suspicious, his voice nervous and his discourse too fast to be considered okay.

  
Yoongi narrows his eyes, focusing his attention on Jimin, looking for lies probably. And Jimin is stupid because he shouldn't pay attention to Yoongi's ears, those two flufly, little things, perked up onto his head, a sign that Yoongi is extremely attentive. He wants to pet Yoongi's head and, what the fuck, Park Jimin, get your head out of the gutter and concentrate on this messed up situation before you end up fucking everything up.

  
"There's something wrong?" Yoongi asks and there's no doubt in Hell, the boy isn't already circumspect.

  
"Nope, not at all, just wanted to drink some water." He sports a forced smile and by the look of Yoongi, Jimin thinks he is doomed.

  
"Park Jimin," The older speaks. It happenes in a moment. Yoongi rolls over and Jimin only sees hazey imagines before realising he's being caged by Yoongi's body.

  
"Hyung!" Jimin squeals, breath hitching in his throat, looking at how comfortable Yoongi seems to be, staying on top of him.

  
This is even worse than before. Now, he doesn't have a tail wrapped around his leg, his sensitive area starting to twitch painfully. He also has Yoongi on top of him, intensifying the warmth which has been surging through his body.

  
"You are definitely hiding something."

  
_Maybe the fact that you still haven't unwrapped your tail and I'll probably have a hard on soon enough?_

  
Of course, Jimin refuses to say that. He can't even be angry at Yoongi for not realising what he's doing to him because Jimin is too busy being embarrassed and scared shitless. If things evolve and Yoongi understands too late what the heck he is doing, and Jimin doesn't manage to control his body... Oh, boy, it will get messy again.

"Jimin, tell me what's wrong, otherwise you're not gonna leave this bed." He says this with conviction and Jimin knows better than not to believe his firm tone and serious look.

  
Now, if Jimin could stop thinking about how messy his hair is, strands dishevelled and soft, almost touching his own forehead, because clearly Yoongi should make his point being this close, so that Jimin could have a heart attack.

  
Jimin gulps, eyes savouring a little the imagine of Yoongi's lips.

  
How would Yoongi react if Jimin kissed him?

  
How would Yoongi react if Jimin confessed his feelings?

  
Would he run?

  
Would he accept Jimin?

  
Would he end their friendship immediately?

  
"Jimin, are you even listening to me?" Yoongi snaps him out of his thoughts. His raised eyebrows tell Jimin how confused the older is.

  
"Hyung, you need to let me go."

  
"Hm? Why?" Yoongi asks, looking honestly surprised seeing Jimin's behaviour. "Did you... did you change your mind? Are you not forgiving me?" The older whispers brokenly and Jimin feels uncertainty trying to move Yoongi's body.

  
"No! No, no, no, hyung, is not that, please trust me, is not that!" Jimin ends up whisper yelling, fingers curling into Yoongi's sweater, pulling him closer.

  
"Then what is it, Jiminie?" The subtle layer of pain is present.

  
"I...," He exhales loudly, hoping he will manage the situation properly, "Promise you won't run away? Again?"

  
"If there is something that I would run away from involved, then it's bad." Yoongi concludes.

  
"It's not bad per se. It's just... promise you won't run!" Jimin says, not giving Yoongi another chance protest. "We said we would discuss anything and not run away from our misunderstandings, nor from our problems. So, promise me!"

  
"What did I do?" Yoongi continues to ask, avoiding Jimin's request.

  
"You have to promise me first. It's either that, or I'm not saying anything." Jimin bluffs, considering Yoongi will still find out one way or another, because, let's be honest, he will realise what he is doing with his tail but Jimin needs a little bit of reassurance. "You have to promise because I'm not losing you again over a stupid and unconsciously done thing."

  
"Okay, I promise. I'm not gonna run again. I'm not, I promise." Yoongi is nodding his head like he's trying to convince himself.

  
"Uh... your tail," Jimin says eloquently, eliciting a confused hum from Yoongi.

  
"My tail? What about my tail?"

  
Yoongi turns his head towards his back, one arm flying immediately to that particular spot, where Yoongi's extra limb is. Jimin cannot see the older face but the stillness of his body, the awkward tension taking upon his body is more than enough for Jimin to figure it out.

  
A slight pulse of his tail has Jimin realising a soft yelp.

  
The next thing he knows is that Yoongi literally jumps off him, the grip finally gone. Having a history with Yoongi, Jimin assume the older could run away any moment now so he catches Yoongi, circling his wrists, stopping him from leaving the bed.

  
The older stays with his legs fold between him, arm brought in front, courtesy of Jimin, who doesn't let him go. His breath is heavy, nervously exhaling. The tips of his ears are red and his neck... God help him, his neck is a map of explosions, pink and red covering his once pale skin.

  
"You promised you would not run." Jimin's reminder makes Yoongi look at him with a warily gaze, through his lashes.

  
"I did. I'm not going to run," He says, gulping and averting his eyes for a moment. "I... don't know what to say now?" Yoongi laughs drly. "It's embarrassing and I made you uncomfortable and..."

  
"You didn't. I just thought you were gonna run away, that's why I was scared and tried to leave the bed before you realise, so that we can avoid this moment. Stop blaming yourself. You were sleeping, it wasn't intentional..."

  
"Yeah, apparently, there is always an excuse for me." Yoongi says weekly.

  
"It's not an excuse, it's reality. Come on, hyung, if I am not the slightest upset about this, why are you beating yourself up?"

  
"Because I always do something inappropriate, Jimin, and it's not okay. Just because someone does something without realising it, doesn't mean it's okay."

  
"Okay, I give you that. But, hyung, did you hurt me? Did you cause me distress? Am I furious? Was my integrity attacked in any way? Did you force yourself on me? Do I look uncomfortable?" Jimin asks just to prove a point. "I don't, right? Because I'm not. The whole ordeal it would have been funny if I weren't scared you were going to bolt out of here the moment you woke up. It would have been funny, and I would have teased you. Nothing more, nothing less."

  
Yoongi looks like a beaten puppy, lips pursued, an embodiment of petulance and brattiness, droopy eyes, watching Jimin as if they are trying to decipher how truthful Jimin is.  
"It wouldn't have been funny but shameful."

  
"Yoongi!"

  
"It's true!"

  
"Look, hyung, worst case scenario, I would have popped a boner, emphasis on I, so you have nothing to be ashamed of." Jimin says casually.

  
Yoongi, on the other hand, chokes with his spit, coughing hoarsely.

  
"Jimin, you can't just say that!" He yells, but the embarrassment makes him avert his eyes.

  
"Why not? We are both men, Yoongi hyung, and both gay, for that matter. Of course, I would have popped a boner having a handsome man like you around my sensitive area."

"Jimin!" This time Yoongi gasps, cheeks puffed out, filled with air, looking like a cute chipmunk and Jimin laughs healthily. "Are you for real..."

  
"Yup! Flesh and bone," Jimin winks, "Wanna touch?"

  
"Oh my God! You're a fucking brat!"

  
"You're so easy to rile up, I would have never imagined, you know, so teasing you it's a pleasure I will indulge in."

  
"You're having the time of your life teasing me, no?"

  
Yoongi regained his crooked smile, a mischievous glint in his look. "Don't you dare complain, Park, when I'll start treating you the same."

  
"Can't wait. But on a more serious note, hyung, stop thinking I'm some virgin doll that cannot be touched. I'm not gonna break and I definitely won't die if you touch me."

  
"Are you actually hearing yourself?" Yoongi wants to know, amazement painted all over his face. "Virgin doll? I don't know if I should cry or laugh."

  
"Well, that I am not. A virgin, I mean, so have no fear, I'm not that innocent. A doll? I'm pretty, not exactly a doll, but I'm more than okay. The point was, Yoongi hyung, I'm not this... thing you will harm just with one touch, for God's sake."

  
"How did we end up talking about your sexual life?" Yoongi makes a face. "You are trying to distract me, you brat!"

  
"It worked, didn't it?" Jimin laughs. "I had to do it just to ease this tension. You were ready to run and probably not speak with me again. Can't let that happen."

  
"Oh, God," Yoongi sighs, closing his eyes, "My own tail is betraying me."

  
"Worry no more, hyung, you will be back to normal in no time. Promise, it will be okay, just wait a little bit."

  
"Why? Did you find a spell?" The older opens his eyes, regarding Jimin with a surprised look.

  
"No, but I asked Taemin to help me. He's good at what he does, so it won't take long until he comes up with a solution." Jimin smiles reassuringly, knowing without doubt that Taemin will find the right spell.

  
This catches Yoongi's full attention. However, instead looking hopeful, happy even at the idea of finally returning to his human form, he offers a grimace, as if the mere thought sickens him.

  
"I don't want to." He says sourly.

  
"You don't want to what?" Jimin furrows his brows, struggling to understand.

  
"Don't want that boy involved." He mumbles more than he speaks, and his air of petulance doesn't go unnoticed.

  
"Why's that? Hyung, if you think he is as stupid as he when it comes to spells, you're so wrong. You can trust him to do a good job. Don't be afraid, he won't screw it up like I did."

  
Yoongi scoffs, clicks his tongue as if Jimin has said something extremely annoying. Jimin's can't understand Yoongi's reluctance.

  
"Really, hyung! Taemin won't make any mistakes, he is not a disaster like me."

  
"No, definitely no, I don't want to." The older adamantly says, crossing his arms.

  
"Can you at least tell me why not? Okay, I can understand if you're reluctant since you had such a bad experience with me, but this time is different."

  
"Look, Jimin, I won't let anyone but you to feed me some gross stuff just so I can be back to normal. It's either you who makes me drink a potion, or no one."

  
"Now it's my turn to ask, are you serious right now?"

  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Yoongi raises a brow and Jimin wants to hit him. Really, really hard. "I won't repeat myself so listen and listen well. I won't have that boy helping me so deal with it."

  
"Now you're acting like a child." Jimin huffs. "Yoongi hyung, I'm telling you, Taemin can be trusted with this kind of stuff..."

  
"But I don't trust him," Yoongi cuts him off sharply. "I only trust you. So, take it or leave it."

  
"You do realise that if we don't get Taemin involved you'll probably stay like this for the rest of your life. How should I make you understand I'm the worst witch you could have encountered?" At this point Jimin whines, instead of being sure of what he says.

  
"Then I'll stay like this for the rest of my life. And stops underestimating yourself, we've established that you shouldn't do it."

  
"I'm not underestimating myself, I'm being realistic. I know fully what I can and cannot do and performing spells or creating potions is not something can I can easily do. Taemin, on the other hand..."

  
"Has nothing to do with this." Yoongi finishes the sentence, without letting the younger speak. "Taemin has nothing to do with this." This time Yoongi has the audacity to fucking pout, so Jimin lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Are we seriously arguing about this? Like, you could finally be a human again, don't you get it, hyung!"

  
"I will be a human again. With your help, not his." He so nicely points out.

  
"You're impossible, you know?!"

  
"But you love me anyway." He shrugs nonchalantly.

  
It's not the first time they say stuff like that. It's their thing, it's how they function. Jimin said it at one point, Yoongi did too. Sure, both laughed at that, taking it as a joke, as a reason to get away with a lot of actions.

  
Now Jimin can brush it off. Can laugh. Can pretend.

  
Jimin can roll his eyes and mutter a 'yeah, yeah, whatever'.

  
He doesn't.

  
"Yes, I love you anyway," He whispers, a small and vulnerable smile on his face, lips curled upwards, sourness adorning it.

  
It's sweet and bitter, the way he says it. He can't help it. Maybe he should've said something funny and throw a playful line, but he couldn't.

  
Yoongi hears it too.

  
The softness in his voice is clear.

  
He can also see it on Jimin's features.

  
It's not a joke.

  
It's not a confession either.

  
It's something in between.

  
It's the closest thing to a confession.

  
Yoongi mirrors his look. Sadness is pulling the corners of his eyes down, a feeble sparkle of regret sweetening the hard gaze he has had since he woke up. Yoongi looks at him as if he's feeling the same. As if he is in pain because he knows his feelings are not requited.  
The sudden change in the atmosphere leaves Jimin unsettled, heart rate starting to pick up. It's difficult to hold eye contact. His first impulse is to lighten the mood and shimmy out of this actual heaviness that blankets them.

"I love you too." Yoongi speaks with confidence but a splash of sorrow is still painted all over his lips and his eyes are glistening with dejection. There's a moment of silence, in which no one says anything, then Yoongi's eyes widen, a sheer of panic in them. "I mean, you are my friend, of... of course I love you, Jimin-ah." He clarifies quite nervously, an awkward chuckle escaping from his mouth.

  
Of, course. They are friends.

  
That what they will always be.

  
And Jimin cannot bring himself to be sad. Not when Yoongi watches him with kindness.

  
Not when Yoongi wants to be his friend.

  
Jimin will get what he can and that's it Yoongi's friendship.

  
And it's okay.

  
It will be okay in the future.

  
He can totally live with it.

  
"Yeah, we are friends," Jimin confirms, nodding a little to enthusiastically to look natural, but it's okay, because Yoongi smiles, content with the younger's words.

  
It's all good. Jimin shouldn't be that greedy. He already got the boy's friendship and he is happy to have him like that. Despite his moodiness and grumpiness and his poor communication skills, Yoongi is a good guy. A little fucked up as Jimin, but still a nice guy, funny and also sweet. A good friend.

"But even my love for you it's not enough to let you get away with your stubbornness." Jimin choses this playful path to stop himself from walking on a minefield. "Seriously, hyung, you're stubborn as a mule. I would appreciate that in other circumstances but not now, when we are discussing your chance to have a normal life again."

"I would also very much appreciate if you don't bring that boy in this matter."

  
"This is just you being difficult and unreasonable, hyung." He narrows his eyes, making sure to fix Yoongi with a hard look.

  
"Nope! This is me being careful with my private life, in which that boy has no right to pry."

  
"Oh my God, Yoongi hyung, look!" He grunts, looking the ceiling for a moment. "Give me a reason so that I can understand your reluctance. You are dead set on not accepting Taemin's help and there's got to be a reason. And don't me that bullshit about privacy, because I don't believe you!" He finishes sternly, jabbing a finger against Yoongi's chest.

The older raises his eyebrows, more amused than upset with Jimin's behaviour. He holds the younger's gaze, sucking on the inside of his cheek wickedly like he's challenging Jimin.

  
Yoongi wraps a hand around Jimin's finger, squeezing lightly, teasing the boy, a grin spreading onto his face. His Cheshire smile makes Jimin a little apprehensive. He regards Yoongi with a curious but edgy gaze, involuntarily leaning backwards. He moves just in time. In a blink of an eye Jimin finds himself being pushed back, sitting flat on the bed, Yoongi hoovering above him, caging the boy.

  
Jimin gasps, taken aback.

  
Yoongi's expression is one of pure satisfaction, smugness twirling into it.

  
"What's up, buttercup, cat got your tongue?"

  
Jimin is so surprised by Yoongi's transition from shy and awkward to bold and naughty that for a second he stay, lets himself being dominated by the his attitude.  
He is being watched carefully, heart hammering in his chest. Like a predator, Yoongi waits patiently for the slightest reaction, just so he can attack.

"Aren’t you a little too brutal? If you wanted to woo me, you should have chosen a better option. "Regaining his confidence, Jimin smirks. "Told ya, I’m not the one into kinky shit. "

  
Yoongi is not expecting Jimin’s boldness, he must have assumed the younger would be too flustered to even mutter something. In a way, Jimin is more comfortable with these little games than with raw confessions that, in reality, have no value whatsoever, not a romantic one anyway. Those whispered I love you’s give Jimin nothing more than momentary satisfaction. They feed a hope that shouldn’t have been there from the beginning.

  
However, this, this game of sorts between them doesn’t feed anything. They are just killing time and teasing one another.  
Yoongi’s gummy smile appears, replacing that trade mark smirk and when he bursts into playful giggles, his entire upper body shaking from laughter, Jimin laughs too. God, what are they doing?

  
"You are insufferable, Jimin-ah. " Yoongi says between breaths.

  
"You’re the one to talk. " He retorts, hitting Yoongi lightly with his fist when the older raises himself up. "Get off him, you’re heavy as fuck, you’re gonna squeeze me to death. " He complains and let out an exaggerated gasp as soon as Yoongi falls besides him, his chuckles slowly subsiding.

"Watch your mouth, Jimin-ah, I’m not the one with huge thighs that could choke someone. "

  
"Again. Kinky. " He deadpans, hearing Yoongi’s so wonderful opinion about his thighs. "But you’re also heavy, so don’t you dare complain. "

  
"I’m light as a feather. "

  
"That’s a lot of bullshit and you know it, but you just want to prevent me from going back to what we were discussing, which is your stubbornness that, for the love of God, I can’t comprehend. "

  
"I don’t want Taemin’s help and that’s that. I’m not talking about this subject anymore. Case closed. "

  
"Are you trying to purposefully annoy me ? " Jimin asks, turning so he could watch Yoongi’s reaction carefully.

  
"I am not trying to piss you off at all. Is it that hard to understand I just don't want that boy to stick his nose where it doesn't belong?"

"It is, actually. So it's fair to assume you have an ulterior motive."

  
"Nope. I don't."

  
"You can tell me."

  
"No, I really don't."

  
"Aha!" Jimin screams, bumping his fist in the air. "I knew it! You do have a reason."

  
"Fuck my life! Yoongi groans, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

  
"Tell me your reason!"

  
"No."

  
"Yoongi hyung, tell me, tell me, pretty, pretty please!" The younger whines petulantly.

  
"Jimin..."

  
"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna personally shove that drink in your throat!"

  
"If you don't stop, I'm gonna personally kick your ass, Park Jimin!"

"As if you could!" Jimin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jimin gasps dramatically, eyes widen and mouth open. "Oh, shit, hyung! I know, I fucking know why you don't want Taemin's help. You! You actually and secretly love, like love love your new look! You love having ears and a cat tail! You kinky hyung!"

"I swear to God, Jimin, you are absolutely crazy!"

"So you are into some kinky shit. Admit it!"

"Maybe I'm just into you, Jiminie."

 

 

And when the soft confession leaves Yoongi's mouth, Jimin feels like crying again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, guys!
> 
> It's been long, right? Honestly I've had this chapter ready for a long time, wrote it in the bus, but I didn't want to post it. I like this story, it's silly and stupid, but usually it makes me laugh. I didn't know if you feel the same and I kind of decided to wait and wait, and wait some more, until I realised that I've been procrastinating a lot. And I was like, 'What the heck are you doing? If you like it, just write it, if it makes you happy, do it!' So, yes, I'm gonna continue writing this, there won't be a lot of chap, I think, from now on tho. Also I got a job so I'm writing on my way to work and I use my phone =))
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing, guys. I know a lot of you are ARMY, but felt like clarifying something. I listen to BTS but I listen kpop in general, so I'm sorry if me bringing up Ikon and Taemin, for example, it's bothering you, but I like them a lot so please respect my decision to write this story as I want.  
> I am aware of the fact that you're here for Yoonmin and BTS, but please respect other bands too, cos kpop is not only about BTS and people have to right to listen to whatever they like. I listen to a lot of bands,I don't like fanwars, I respect and praise everyone's work, I support a lot of singers and love them a lot. It's only natural and human to treat others with respect.  
> If you are bothered, consider not reading this story, I will totally understand.
> 
>  
> 
> That being said I hope to see you next time. Take care of you!


	16. Chapter 16

Jimin doesn't have time to dwell on Yoongi's teasing. He wishes, however, he could control the rhythm of his heart, its loud scream and sharp pain when he hears so much when he shouldn't be. It's nothing, it's just Jimin's imagination and desire making him hear and see things. It's really funny how love works. It messes up your senses, it makes you blind or deaf, or it makes you see and hear everything more colourful. Jimin knows. He reads more into what Yoongi says and does because he wants. He wants the older to like him and then love him as a lover, not only as a friend. Although Jimin decided to ends his greedy thoughts, his mind is not helping him. Nor his heart. And surely not his hands which are pulsing and itching to touch, to feel.

  
Having Yoongi close is a relief. He is here and not going anywhere and Jimin doesn't have enough words to express his contentment, but to have him so close and in reality not having him as a lover... well, that's completely different. He hates himself for looking at Yoongi, a nice boy and a good friend, and not being satisfied. This is wrong. It's wrong to want more from someone who doesn't want to give more. It's shittier when the said someone gives a lot and tries to offer comfort, happy moments and sincerity, but Jimin can't stop thinking that he wants more. He craves more.

  
He exhales rather loudly, a little exasperatedly. Fortunately, his reaction only causes Yoongi's mouth to break into a soundless laughter, surely thinking Jimin is done with the older's silence and games.

  
Jimin thanks God when his phones chimes and Yoongi is quickly to hand him the device. Messages are still popping like crazy on the screen and he unlocks it to see what the heck it's burning.

 

 **Hanbin** : Jiminieeeee, we are at that shithead's house. You can find us there.

 

 **Hanbin** : Did I say shithead's house? His friend's house actually. Shit, he is gonna make breakfast, it's smelling divine here!!!

 

 **Hanbin** : Oh, and fucking hell, Jimin, that tall boy, lanky, with a boxy smile? Dude, where has he been all my life? He's like my soulmate!

 

 **Bobby** : I think we're fucked. That Taehyung boy is like Hanbin's lost twin.

 

 **Jungkook** : Jimin hyung, your friends are fucking crazy. That Hanbin is another Tae and Jin hyung is gonna lose his shit soon.

 

 **Jungkook** : Fuck my life, hyung, they both love Spain! They are singing something from Maluma! They are so gonna get in trouble, the landlord lives in the apartment that is positioned exactly below ours!

 

 **Bobby** : This two could burn everything down and still sing Mala Mia.

 

 **Jin** : Hello, Jimin! Just wanted to let you know that I'm cooking breakfast. Hope everything is okay with you two and Yoongi stopped being such an idiot. Feel free to come and eat when you feel like it. Meanwhile I'm going to be a decent mom and smack some little shits.

 

 **Jungkook** : I still hope Hanbin is not that...  
... please, hyung, tell me Hanbin is not as loud as Tae all the time and...  
... doesn't matter, ignore me. He is! How do you only get friends like that???!!!

 

 **Tae** : Jiminie, tell Kookie to stop sulking and scowling, pretty please!

 

 **Jimin** : Tae, you are there with them, why don't you tell him?

 **Tae** : He's acting like a jelous boyfriend.

 

 **Jungkook** : No, I am acting like a decent human being who cares about his and everyone's hearing and I just want to eat my breakfast in peace, without having two monkeys screeching in my ears.

 

 **Tae** : Whoa, well, that's just plain rude!

 

 **Bobby** : And I thought our group of friends is messed up, Jiminie. Your are a whole new level.

 

 **Jungkook** : Hyung, tell him...

 

 **Jimin** : Jungkookie, please talk with me, he's not going to listen to me, I am not even there. I know Hanbin is loud and I am pretty sure he's getting along with Tae, but that's not a bad thing. Tae is a social butterfly and he likes to make friends, you know it, he doesn't mean harm, so stop sulking and go, tag along, talk with them.

 

 **Tae:** He's sulking even more now, what did you tell him, Jiminie? :(

 

 **Jimin** : Why don't you go ask him? He's your boyfriend, don't just leave him alone!

 

 **Taemin** : I suddenly regret all my life decisions, Jiminie.

 

 **Jimin** : Sorry for that, I should have warned you about Tae, but I guess it is too late now.

 

 **Jin** : Jimin-ah, I really love you, you're the only saint between these little spawns of Satan, but you really brought Hell upon me. I'm gonna end up casting some spells on them, so I can enjoy my morning.

 

  
Yoongi raises his eyebrows, silently asking Jimin why he is laughing. The younger just shows him the phone, barely keeping himself from laughing some more at seeing the older's expression, eyes squinted, scrutinizing the screen, an obvious scowl making an apperance. His gaze flares up and, clicking his tongue, he regards Jimin with a pretty offended look.

  
"That fucking shit has the nerve to call me shithead! I swear to God I'm planing to cut his tongue just so he won't be able to say this type of shit anymore!"

  
"Well, hyung, you can't expect him to like you when you cleary disturb his sex life so often." Jimin shrugs, not looking slightly interested in their conflict.

  
"I am disturbing him? You've gotta be kiddin' me! Those pricks are disturbing the whole building. And the shitty one has the audacity to confront me and spit shit about me when he should keep his mouth shut and apologize."

  
"Weird logic you have there, hyung. He can't keep his mouth shut and apologize at the same time. It's quite impossbile."

  
"Don't be a smartass with me, brat!" He turns on one side and bops Jimin's forehead.

  
"I'm not," He mumbles, pouting shamelessly and rubbing the patch of skin to ease the pain. "You're turning too aggressive for my taste, hyung. You should control yourself! I mean, threatening Hanbin and hitting me? This is incredibly wrong and I hope you will reconsider your actions."

  
"Stop talking like an old man, Park Jimin, this role doesn't suit you. And I barely touched you. Not that I can say the same about that shit, just wait and see when I put my hands on him."

  
"Can't wait to see you trying. Hanbin is sneaky and smart."

  
"Yeah, yeah, praise him all you want, is not like something is gonna change."

  
"I think you're being too harsh. Hanbin is... well, I remember your conversation and I can't deny that he was disrespectful, but so were you, that's why you shouldn't judge him so hard, hyung." Jimin says seriously. "And if you plan to bring into this discussion your hate towards his active sex life, please don't. We both know you overstepped a line, talking to him like that, about that matter."

  
Clicking his tongue, Yoongi has no interest to hide his displeasure at hearing what Jimin said. "It was not about his active life, it was about the fact that he was fucking loud!"

  
"He was having sex," Jimin interrupts him with a scowl and a roll of eyes, "of course he was vocal. I mean, people do that, you know, they don't supress his moans." Jimin adds, with a tone that cleary says that he should have obviously known that.

  
"I don't know why you're taking his side, nor why we are talking about that shit's sex life, but since we are at this topic, let me clarify something. He can have as much sex as he wants, but that should remain between him and whoever he's fucking, not between him and the entire building."

  
"But the pleasure, hyung!" Jimin prolongs his whine, making it more forceful and determined, "Think about the pleasure! Wouldn't you like your partner to scream in pleasure?"

  
Yoongi is momentarily frozen in place. His mouth pops open, pretty lips rounding, a soft breath of air escaping through them. He is blinking fastly his long lashes trapped into what seems to mirror a butterfly like movement. Jimin is having a battle with himself while Yoongi is having a beakdown. He supresses his laughter, the one that bubbles in his throat, threatening to erupt any moment now. Since Yoongi is so affected by the younger's question Jimin considers it would be embarrassing for Yoongi. A fact that didn't stop Jimin in the past. God knows how many times they teased each other, causing embarrassment to colour their cheeks and flush red, but he admits it's too much for one morning.   
Maybe bringing up Yoongi's likes and dislikes when it comes to sex wasn't such a good idea.

  
Jimin just grabbed the opportunity to continue their time together in a light mode when Hanbin suddenly came into their conversation. And he knew that the debate about whether Hanbin was right to express his pleasure in such a way that the whole building understood what he was doing, or not.

  
So why not? He thought that was a better topic than asking him about his fight with Jungkook.

  
He thinks the silence is too much, Yoongi's mimic is too striken, but when he's about to spill an apology, something shifts in his expression, daze gaze turning into one of recognition, eyes narrowed and mouth shaped into a slight pout, which is more accusatory than sulky.

  
"You're fucking with me." Not a question, not even close to it. He doesn't give Jimin the benefit of doubt, however the subtle tone of petulance is here, like he would want nothing more than to whine and stomp his foot at Jimin's games. "You really plan on taking revenge on me all morning by bringing up all these topics and all those shits, just to annoy me?"

  
"I am not! I was not!" Jimin protests, offended and a little sad for causing Yoongi's distress. "Sorry, hyung, I was just trying to keep this light mood. But I admit, I couldn't avoid that topic, your encounter with Hanbin last night was... it was something. I didn't expect it. Not to see you here and meet you, but also not to witness that type of conversation in the middle of the night."

  
"The feeling is mutual. Didn't expect to see you here, but thanks God it happened though, otherwise I don't think I would have gathered the courage to speak with you."

  
"Yeah, thanks God." Jimin also murmurs, painting a soft smile on his face.

  
Yoongi regards him with a heart melting grin, button nose scrunching up a tad, something that Jimin finds extremely cute and endearing.

  
"At first I thought I was dreaming. I found you unexpectedly and my first impulse was to tell myself that it wasn't real. It was just my imagination, or my desire making me see things. And when that fucker appeared..."

  
"You thought we were sleeping together, am I right?"

  
He looks guilty, shrinking into himself, presumably for even taking into consideration that possibility. Jimin, though, was not accusing him of nothing. His question found its place in his mind, so he decided to just go for it and not have a half honest conversation with Yoongi.

  
"You thought he was fucking me." At this, Yoongi winces.

  
Jimin has probably grown a fucking seventh sense, because he can feel the anxiety eating Yoongi and he can already see his body trying to get away, as if Jimin has been pointing his finger at him, clearly throwing an accusation. It is not the case, so the younger rolls in his bed, coming closer, and puts his chin on his hyung's chest, causing Yoongi to look at him with wide eyes and a little red spread on his cheeks.

  
Cute.

  
"Stop worrying and thinking about ways to get away from here!" Jimin pouts and he knows he looks horrible, extremely silly, with his squishy face and his jutted lips, which can only make him look even more chubby, but he doesn't care. "I would have probably thought the same if I had found you in a similar situation. We did look like we had been fucking. But Hanbin is Bobby's boyfriend. And I'm not into threesomes, nor polyamory. And I'm also not into Hanbin." He explains, enjoying the barely choking sound that Yoongi makes.

  
"I'm sorry," Comes Yoongi's mumbled replay. "Can't really help it. It feels like I'm always doing or assuming things and I'm afraid I'm gonna fuck this up again. I will probably, at one point, in the future. I'm so not good at relations and communication and as Jin likes to so nicely put it, I'm a fantastic cave man. Too bad I was born in this century and not when cave men were popular."

  
"You're not a cave man. Just incredibly grumpy. I wouldn't even say socially awkward because you can speak with people. I mean, if telling them to fuck off counts, you do speak with people." Jimin solemnly reiterates.

"Yeah, I'm like that, unfortunately."

  
"Hey, don't say that! We are not all born to be social butterflies like Tae, for example. Some people are quiet, some are loud, some like to have big circles of friends and some don't. You shouldn't apologize for being the way you are. In a way it saves you from a lot of trouble, people are not constantly annoying you, so it's good. I think you need to work on communicating with the people you accepted around yourself. I also have to do this, we're kind of in the same bout regarding communication, so let's stop blaming ourselves. Trust me, it doesn't help, makes you feel like shit."

  
"You're telling me," Yoongi laughs humourlessly, I know, I really know. It still sucks. I've always been like this, not that friendly and not that all over people. It's strange when you think about it, because all my friends are like that and if they weren't, we wouldn't have probably become close. My tendency to stay away from people in general wasn't stronger than their will to befriend me. It's still weird. I wasn't too fond of this interracting with other thing even when I was a kid." Yoongi pauses, fixing his gaze on the ceilling for a second, as if he's debating telling Jimin more. A pained smile spreads onto his face and Jimin wonders why, but he doesn't question it further, not wanting to break Yoongi's string of thoughts. "Since we are here and we are trying to be honest... uhm," He chuckles bashfully, shaking his head, "When I was a child, the only person I wanted to befriend was you."

  
Jimin can't refrain his small intake of air, chin digging a little too harsh in Yoongi's chest. His doe eyes are staring at Yoongi as if they boy said something out of this world. And Yoongi too gauges Jimin's reaction carefully and a bit hopeful, a pleading making its place in the boy's look.

  
Jimin waits for a few moments. He almost expects Yoongi to laugh and tell him everything is a joke, because Jimin was a fucking weird kid and the other children never really liked him. He was clumsy, he stuttered, he was never good at making friends and never good at magic, so he ended up doing shitty things without his volition. Like that time when he magically glued someone to a wall. The whole town found out and they made fun of, never letting the thing die.

  
So, he is allowed to question Yoongi's statement, for his hyung never tried to speak with him. He even remembers how Yoongi scowled whenever Jimin approched him. It was only once, or twice, but he still sees the bitter expression and disgusted turn of his lips.

  
"You hated my guts, hyung, what are you talking about?"

  
"I... did what?" His eyes widen in confusion. "How did you get that idea?"

  
"Well, I don't know, hyung, I thought that your expression forever conveying repellence was enough to believe you looked at me just like the others. I understood somehow at that time. I was quite the freak, so of course, people would be repulsed."

  
"The fuck are you on, Jiminie? I've never been disgusted. I told you a minute ago I really wanted to befriend you!"

  
"Yeah, and I told you I never felt like you wanted that."

  
"I've never been good at showing my feelings. And you were so cute, never knew how to approach you. You'll think it's silly, but I used to sneak out and go to that park you loved so much. You practiced spells all by yourself, at night, and I watched you getting frustrated, or squealing in happiness whenever you succeeded and your spells worked."

  
"Hyung...," Jimin's feeling are forming knots into his throat and he bottles his emotions, he wraps them and throws into whatever corner of his heart that manages to find.

  
"It's stupid, you don't have to tell me," Yoongi says, but Jimin hates it, he despises how Yoongi seems to believe it was really stupid and he did nothing wrong. He didn't. "It's whatever, just wanted to be honest, I guess. It made me happy at that time, watching you. You are right when you say you were never like the other kids. You were something else. You were always good, a good boy, better than anyone. All your flaws you are talking about were never outweighted by your qualities."

  
"Never good at showing your feeling, my ass." Jimin scoffs, but it's light, his way of stopping the tears to well up in his eyes.

  
"If I were I would have talked with you then and help you when kids begun mocking you. I saw every time you cried, every time children pushed you around, and I did nothing. I was a child but I knew it was wrong what they did. Not that it matters, what matters is that I never once helped you. You were the only kid who I wanted to be friends with, but didn't try to at least soothe you."

  
"You really are stupid." Jimin tells him condescendently.

  
"Not a surprise anymore." Yoongi offers jokingly, but the hint of rejection in his voice is strong enough crush Jimin's heart.

  
"You really are stupid because you feel so bad for something that is in the past and you have no way of changing it. And I say you are stupid, because I am like that too, always thinking about the past, about what I could have done better."

  
"Every time I try to say something you reach the conclusion that we are stupid." Yoongi pouts.

  
"Because we are. That's one of our problems. Not the stupidity, not that, but our habit of living in the past? We think about what we did and what we didn't and what for? It makes us miserable. It eats us. I don't know... I don't think that's healthy. Pondering about how you acted when you were a child does what to you? Brings regret and makes you miserable."

  
"Jiminie..."

  
"No, wait, just listen. I know what I am saying, I do exactly the same thing and it doesn't make me happy, so let me get this out of my chest." Jimin licks his lips and it's probably only his imagination playing tricks on him, but he sees Yoongi watching the movement attentively, gulping hard, then snaping his gaze towards his eyes, as if he hasn't be looking at Jimin's lips in the first place. "We live in the past. I... when you left your own house I couldn't help but feel like I should've done something better, that I surely behaved wrongly and annoyed you. And, maybe I did, maybe not, but it's in the past, I can't change it. I can't change the decisions I made or didn't make, no matter how much I think about them. I feel like you do this too."

  
"I do." Yoongi agrees, smiling sadly.

  
"Then, then," He starts with some kind of urgency in his voice, "Let's change that! Let's make it our New Year's resolution..."

  
Yoongi laughts wholeheartedly, interrupting him, "It's almost summer, Jiminie, what resolutions..."

  
"Shut up and play along, hyung!" Jimin admonishes him with the most straight face he can manage and pinches him, eliciting a yelp and a muffled curse from the boy. "We can't wait until the New Year begins. The decision to change something in our lives doesn't have to wait until we step into a new year. Fuck those resolutions!" He suddenly exclaims.

  
"You just said we should make it a resolution!" Yoongi bursts into laughter, his whole body shaking underneath Jimin, and Jimin, happy to see the boy smiling so carefree, laughs too.

  
"Wrong choice of words then. Fuck my vocabulary too," Jimin adds vehemently.

  
After his laughter subsides into a fit of chuckles, Yoongi slides his arm around Jimin's neck, dragging him closer and placing a hearty smack on top of his head, the sound echoing in the room, killing the younger's giggles.

  
_Oh, Yoongi, what are you even doing..._

  
"You're amazing, never forget that, okay!" Yoongi regards him with so much conviction and softness that Jimin's mouth follows its own volition and chases Yoongi's cheek, plating a kind and innocent peck on it.

  
"Eh you're pretty decent too, I guess."

  
"I'm gonna take that as a compliment and pretend it is not your way of telling me how much I suck."

  
"You don't suck!" Jimin rolls his eyes.

  
"No, you are right," Yoongi drawls lazily, then he smirks, confusing Jimin, "Not only that I suck, but I also swallow."

  
Jimin's mouth parts, not quite catching Yoongi's words, or better said, not quite wanting to catch their meaning. Because here he was talking about a new version of themselves, and setting goals, and working on those parts that need to be improved and Yoongi transforms everything into some sort of a sexual joke.

  
"Oh, you're so full of shit, hyung!" Jimin groans, letting his head fall on his hyung's shoulder.

  
"Thank you, Jiminie, I try hard."

  
"I really don't want to know anything about your sex life."

  
"Oh, really? I was convinced that since you don't have a problem with that shithead's sex life, you won't have one with mine neither."

  
"Oh my God, you are never going to forget about Hanbin and Bobby having sex!" mumbles, face still planted in Yoongi's shoulder.

  
"No, not really. My memory is amazing and unfortunately I think I've memorized their moans already, so no, not going to forget about them anytime soon."

  
"I wish you had Dori's memory, it would make everything easier."

  
"Dori? What Dori?"

  
"Dori?" Jimin repeats, lifting his head and gauging Yoongi's reaction, "That fish from Finding Nemo?" Yoongi blinks at Jimin. "Oh, fuck, Yoongi hyung, can't believe you don't know Finding Nemo! I even watched it with Tae and Jungkookie."

  
"Of course you watched it with them, they are literally babies, but I, on the other hand..."

  
"You are uneducated, Min Yoongi, and I personally take upon me to teach you everything you need to know about animated movies!"

  
"Yeah, thanks but no thanks, don't wanna get involved in that passion for animated movies you having going on. Keep Tae, share your love for it with him. And Kook too. After all, you are all babies, you can watch them happily and let the real adults watch movies appropiate for their age."

  
Jimin all but snorts "Like what? Porn? Why watch porn when you can come here and enjoy Hanbin and Bobby's going at it all you want, then!"

  
"Jiminieeee!" Yoongi immediately starts, his whiny voice proof enough to understand that he is complaining about Jimin's suggestion. "Fuck, that's gross! That's so, so, so damn gross, I hate you for suggesting it... no, like, I hate you for thinking about it in the first place!"

  
"You asked for it, hyung!" Jimin giggles, enjoying the disapproving noises he continues to make.

  
"You got it all wrong, Jiminie, I didn't want that imagine imprinted in my mind. I've had enough with the noises!"

  
"It's not my fault you imagined that!"

  
"I can't help it, that's how my brain works. Say something and it'll create a detailed imagine of what you're telling me!"

  
"Hyung, your brain is damaged." Jimin states solemly.

  
"Yah, brat!" Yoongi makes a move, wanting to hit Jimin, but the latter doges his arm, then preeceds to curls himself onto Yoongi's body, like a koala, laughing.

  
"Anyway!" Jimin chirips, peeking out at Yoongi, seemingly shy, "Back to our resolutions..."

  
"Resolutions?" Yoongi quirks a brow.

  
"Resolutions, intentions, plans, yada yada, let's not turn this into a moment where I have to vomit words from my vocabulary..."

  
"Yeah, we don't want that. Your vocabulary sucks, it would be a nightmare for you. I don't want your poor brain to be in pain."

  
"Fuck you, hyung!"

  
"Only if you ask nicely." And Yoongi smiles that pretty and cute smile of his, all innocent and shit, a wolf in disguise, offering his utmost naive expression and pretending he didn't just say that. "Holy shit, Jiminie, your face right now is priceless!" He dares to bask in Jimin's mixture of embarrassment and shock.

  
"You... you, you, you fucker!" Jimin spits, pinching Yoongi's side, causing the older to screech a second before laughing like there's no tomorrow. "I was trying to have a serious conversation here!"

  
"Yup, good luck with that! You know we could never have a serious conversation without making fun of each other. It's how we function. This doesn't mean I'm not going to listen to your plans, suggestions, whatever you may call them."

  
"Wait!" Jimin gasps, eyes wide and fixed on Yoongi, the other boy looking slightly concerned about Jimin's expression, "You mean you're a bottom?"

  
Once the words are out, Jimin clamps his mouth, the realisation of what he has just asked hitting him fully. _Jimin, can you be more idiotic than this?_  
It's like they are taking turns, embarrassing each other, and this was Jimin's chance to paint a pretty hue of pink on Yoongi's cheeks.

  
"Sorry!" Jimin internally cringes at how feeble his voice is, but continues nonetheless, "It was way out of line. I'm really sorry."

  
"It's okay. I started it," Yoongi smiles sheepishly. "I'm not mad, nor uncomfortable, I was just surprised. If you really want to know..."

  
"I don't!" Jimin says hurriedly, "I really don't want to know more details about your sex life."

  
"Aha," Yoongi grumbles a tad accusatory, "So you're completely fine with having inside information about that shithead's sex life, but you don't wanna know anything about your hyung's life? You know I could be quite useful, teach you a lot of things..."

  
"And this is my cue to leave. Hi, hyung! Bye, hyung!" Jimin quickly says, planing to leave the bed, not succeeding of course, since Yoongi wraps a hand around his wrist, forcing him to stay put, besides him.

  
"I was joking. Sorry, Jiminie, but you have to work a little harder to find out my secrets." He explains cheekily. "Now keep going, tell me about those resolutions of yours."  
"No more sex jokes, yeah? Even that part with me finding your secrets sounds kinky as shit. Let me be serious for once in my life!"

  
"Pinky promise!" Yoongi grins, sliding his arm around Jimin's waist, pulling him closer.

  
They are so close and Jimin falls a little bit more for Yoongi's soft expression and warm smile, his face the epitome of tranquility. Like the sea waiting for the sun to rise, calm and peaceful, and not disturbed by the wind.

  
When Yoongi stays like this, watching Jimin fondly, the younger knows for sure that he won't grow out of love quickly. He won't force his feelings to Yoongi, either, but he won't erase them easily.

  
"Can we stop thinking about the past? About what we did and didn't do? It feels like we are constantly stopping ourselves from properly moving forwards, because of that. We worry so much, we wonder why we did that, why we never said what we had in mind and it makes us sadder and fills us with guilt."

  
Jimin is guilty as hell of doing it. He's so caught up in his own fears, always wondering why he acted like that, or why he didn't, always worrying about the past and forgetting to think about the future.  
He did the same thing with Yoongi. They could have avoided that misunderstanding if they only talked and stopped overthinking. Overthinking, one of the biggest mistakes.

  
"I hate all those 'what ifs'. They make me miserable and I'm pretty sure it's the same for you." Jimin pauses, gauging Yoongi's reaction, the boy regarding him with kindness painting his gaze, the mouth barely lifted up, but Jimin doesn't need to see a full smile to know that Yoongi is slurping his words, accepting them all. "We should try and change that. It won't be easy. We'll probably fail a couple of times, but we can at least try?" Uncertainty slips into his question and his first impulse in to avoid Yoongi's eyes, to observe the bed, the walls, the window, everything that is not related to him. Despite his urge, he fights back, he keeps his gaze fixed on Yoongi.

  
"We'll definitely fail," Yoongi starts, serious, and he runs his fingers on Jimin's cheek, touching him reverently, "At first, we'll fail, 'cos it somehow goes against our nature. But we'll keep trying and one day we'll succed yeah. It's not gonna be easy. I know myself, Jiminie, I know how I act and what habits I have. I'm willing to try, tho'. I think I've had enough of this fears and all that bullshit that clouds my mind. I want to try. With you." He adds, a bashful smile making Jimin's heart flutter.

"Then let's try together. I'll be by your side and you'll be by my side and we'll figure it out. Somehow."

"God, I can't believe how much we've talked. I've never talked that much with someone in my whole life."

"Same, hyung, same, but it feels nice. It feels like we are on the right path."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And later, when they both are at Jin's door, Yoongi feels the need to curse.

"Is that Tae singing?"

"Yup." Jimin tells, shaking his head, preparing to face the others. "And the other one seems to be Hanbin."

"Fuck my life! Literally fuck my life! I can't deal with another Tae, or Hobi, especially since it's that shit we are talking about."

Jimin knocks, laughing at Yoongi's distress, then preceeds to enter, no avail though, since the door is closed. He tries once, twice, turning the know, but nothing.

"Why is this closed? We know they are in there, we can hear them. What are they up to?"

"An orgy?" Yoongi says flatly.

"Yoongi!"

"What? You never know with them." He shrugs his shoulders, amused.

Jimin refrains from admonishing him when he hears someone, probably one of the boys coming to open the door.

"Hi, guys, we're here, can you let us in?"

Silence.

Jimin and Yoongi both look at each other, a confused look on their faces.

And then, when Yoongi prepares to call Jin, they hear someone shuffling and the unexpected occurs:

"Hello from the other side." A voice starts singing and Yoongi looses it.

"Jung Fucking Hoseok!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, hi?  
> A little something, cos finals start next week. If you follow my other story or my Insta, you know what I said about what happened last year, and I don't want to repeat all that, but I've had a hard time and despite everything I am lucky to be alive, breathing and trying.  
> Thank you for reading this, at this point I want it to be funny, 'cos I need it, so I hope you like it. There won't be a lot of chapters, but due to my schedule I don't know when I am going to post again. The chapter of my other story is almost written so I think I will update that one next week, but we'll say.
> 
> This chap is not proof read, my friend read it once at 1 am, so yeah. At this point I don't think I'll ever have time to go back and correct every mistake, but please don't be mad!
> 
> Have a wonderful year, guys, focus on yourself and on what you like to do, and speak your mind! Take care and don't forget that you matter!


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck is going on here?"

  
"Don't know Yoongi, what do you think is happening?" Jin snorts, rolling his eyes.

  
"What did you feed them?" Yoongi looks like he's ready to pretend he doesn't even know these guys and run away, while Jimin just tries, and fails, to refrain from laughing out loud.

  
"Do you really think a potion or something was necessary to get them like this?" Jin deadpans, waving his hand to show the boys. "The have been declaring their undying love for each other since the moment Hanbin and Bobby stepped into our flat, and they've been like this since then."

  
"And by this you mean..."

  
"They've been singing Maluma and trying to speak Spanish, telling us the latino vibe is deep inside them."

  
"Speaking Spanish?" Jimin pipes in, watching them amusedly. "They don't know how to speak Spanish."

  
"Those idiots," Taemin chimes in, "Barely speak Korean. But they have Google Translate so now all of them are convinced that they master the language." He sighs, closing his eyes in annoyance when a shriek hurts everyone's ears. "I think Jin was right. We need to make them disappear. I can't handle the noise anymore."

  
"Or we could turn them into pets." Jin says.

  
"Yeah, so they could piss everywhere and continue to be the spaws of Satan by making our life harder and messier than before." Jungkook deadpans, throwing a dirty look. "Besides, look at Jimin hyung and Yoongi hyung, look how good the whole turn him into a pet, went for them. Let's not take that risk."

  
"I mean, Jimin is not quite good at spells," Yoongi begins, shrugging, "But we could totally take the risk. Maybe these fuckers will learn a lesson."

  
"Hey!" Jimin smacks his arm, startling the boy who wasn't expecting it and now whines, Min Yoongi fucking whines in front of everyone, pout on display, trying to melt Jimin's heart. "Don't even think about criticising my skills, I won't take that from you, Min Yoongi, don't test, 'cos I swear to God, I'll turn you into a frog and it won't be by accident."

  
As the silence starts falling, engulfing the room, making everyone's mouths twitch in amusement, but still containing their laughters, Jimin freezes, blood running cold, understanding suddenly that his tongue curled around words that weren't necessary in public. He half expects Yoongi to swcol or be mad, a part of him grows that idea and feeds it, but then, he starts considering the contrary. It's a joke, everything right now it's a joke and it's all because of these clowns, who seem very much drunk, even if it's still morning. Judging by the goofy smile Taehyung is offering them, one arm flying over Hanbin's shoulders, Jimin thinks he's actually made a mistake. Tae has a glint in his eyes, a sparkle which tells him the boy is up to no good.

  
"Jiminieeee!" The screech causes Jimin to flinch, the sound so raw and ugly, definitely hurting everyone's ears. "You should do it. You should fucking do it. This hyung right here deserve it. Turn him into the uggliest frog. A green one. Green like vomit. Ugly bitch, and gross too. He deserve it for hurting your poor hurt." The fierceness is slowly subsiding, the strong demand going away, a trembling lip and glossy eyes taking its place, Taehyung watching Jimin with compassion and pain engraved in his look. "He made you cry. You..." He gulps, wetting his lips, features darkened by a confused expression. Squinting his eyes, he refocuses on Jimin, giving him a sweet smile. "Your beautiful moon eyes spilled tears because of that jerk, Jiminie."

  
A long and exasperated exhale catches Jimin's attention and, as he assumed, next to him, Yoongi is looking at Taehyung with a frightening mixture of fury, amusement and patience. "Oh, can't wait for you to sober up, Kim Taehyung, then you'll see what Hell is."

  
"You're my hyung, hyung." He says, blinking innocently, the pout deepening.

  
"Glad you remember that now." The olders replays flatly.

  
"But you're also a jerk. A fucking bitch for hurting our small Jiminie."

  
"Yeah, a bitch!" Hanbin agrees, nodding his head, regarding them with such a serious, and unusual for him, gaze, and Tae almost sqeals in happiness at hearing the boy's statement. "A bitch. He should suffer for making our precious Jiminie cry. Our pretty baby."

  
"He's not your fucking baby and you better shut your mouth, otherwise I'll deck you." Anger seeps into his voice, throwing a murderous gaze at Hanbin, who doesn't give a fuck about that and returns an equally annoyed expression. And, yes, the situation seems to get tensed, but Jimin, for the life of him, can't be scared. He is utterly entretained just by looking and witnessing their interractions.

  
He thinks he would have been so scared a few weeks ago. Maybe it is the distance who made him a little bit more emotional but able to see situations more lightly, and not assume the worst from the beginning. Maybe his encounter with Yoongi and their decision to treat their relationship with more honesty and always ask before assuming, makes him look fondly at the whole scene.

  
"Whoa, whoa, fucker, agressive much this early in the morning?" Hanbin cocks a brow, lips curving into a cocky smile, taking a look at Yoongi, from head to his toes.

  
"You piece of shit," Yoongi takes a step forward, hands curled into fists, "You, what the fuck are you doing here? Actually, the fuck you're all doing here? Don't remember ever inviting you to my apartment."

  
"My apartment, Yoongi dear, may I remind you kindly that this is my apartment?" Jin interferes, deflating Yoongi's manifestation of power. "And cut this alpha behaviour, you act like they are gonna jump on Jimin and kiss him right in front of you." Jin snorts, crossing his arms on his chest, piercing Yoongi with a knowing gaze. "Not that it would bother you, right? You wouldn't care." The smirk he's sporting gets Yoongi red and Jimin doesn't know if it's because he's angry or embarrassed, or both, but what matters is that Yoongi's face morphs into something ugly, looking ready to murder Jin, who just deepens his smirk, annoying him some more.

  
"Your apartment." Yoongi repeats gritting his teeth, words forced out of his mouth. "What are you all doing in Jin's apartment?" Reiterating his question, he focuses on Hanbin mostly, barely paying attention to the others.

  
"Eating and having fun." Jin pipes in, "I invited them, so sit your ass down and stop making this messier than it has to be. We have enough with these fucking children, who I am gonna turn into mosquitoes soon, I don't need another one. So sit, eat and shut up."

  
"Yeah, Yongo, go and sit down, don't disturb us, you're giving nasty vibes." Hanbin scrunches his nose in distress.

  
The huff of breath Yoongi exhales is coming from his throat, a gutural sound showing his bitterness towards Hanbin's comments, but other than that, he doesn't try to literally deck the boy.

  
"I want you out!"

  
"What? Afraid I'm gonna steal my baby Jiminie? You know, last night, if you hadn't interrupt us, I would..."

  
"Shut the fuck up!" Yoongi roars and as soon as Jimin senses the stiffness of Yoongi's body, he places a hand on his arm, fingers circling tenderly the bony limb, distracting him.  
"Hanbinie, be nice, really, don't start. Apparently you guys don't really like each other, but don't start. Be civil."

  
"Oh, but Jiminieee" Whining won't get him anywhere, but Hanbin still tries, conveying all his cuteness into a childish pout. Although he can understand from Jimin's half stern demeanour that his petulance won't help him, he still tries his luck. "Stop this nonsense both of you." Jimin adds, receiving an indignant "me?" from Yoongi. "And, Yoongi hyung, you too, you are both acting like kids, throwing thantrums and fighting over nothing."

  
"He had sex in my building!" Yoongi yells.

  
"Actualy he had sex in the landlord's building and in the room he's paying rent for, so you have no reason to be so offended."

  
"Since when do you take sides, Namjoon?"

  
Putting his dimples on use, Namjoon smiles a pretty smile, honest and cute, not an ounce of malice in it. "Is not that I take sides, I speak the truth. He's paying for a room in which he can do anything."

  
"See, I like this guy, he's smart. Fucker, be like him." Hanbin says solemnly, making eye contact and not shivering a bit at the cold gaze Yoongi gives him.

  
"Fucker, be like him. I like this one," Tae suddenly speaks, licking his lips, tasting the words and Jimin is one hundred percent sure he has more to add. "It's great. Hanbinie, you are a genius. I think I am in love with you." Turning towards the boy fully, he blinks innocently, looking like a puppy in love.

  
"Good to know our relationship ended, then." Jungkook scoffs, not mad tho', since he is already used to how Tae acts.

  
Everyone expects Taehyung to defend himself and their relationship maybe once he turn around, facing Kookie, wide eyes regarding him with a sheer of confusion and guilt.

But then, it's Taehyung we are talking about and he is fucking drunk in the morning, so, like, what can you expect. "Relationship? What relationship?" Tilting his head, Tae manages to make Kookie's skin turn white as paper, a deadpan look on his face.

  
"Jin hyung, I think the moment you turn them all into worms has arrived."

  
"I... I hate worms, Jungkookie." Tae's lips tremble, eyes turning glossy. There a crack, a crack that breaks the conversation, one in which both boys are exchanging looks, Kookie standing tall and proud, and really hard to read, and Tae making himself small, jutting his lower lip.

  
"Even better." He flatly retorts.

  
"You can't turn me into a worm. I... I... people could turn me into mash potatoes."

  
"Good."

  
"Jungkookie!"

  
"It's okay, Tae Tae, if he breaks up with you, we can take you. We could be a couple, we like you very much." Bobby says, hugging Tae from behind and Jimin can't fanthom how the heck did they get so drunk.

  
"Yup. It could be polyamory." Hanbin supplies, smiling goofily.

  
"Hey! I want too. Me, me!!" Hoseok interrupts them, stepping closer to where the three boys are sitting messily on the floor. "Take me too!"

  
"I think we need other friends." Jin states. "I am literally too old for this shit."

  
"You're the one who wanted to turn them into something, just so you could silence them all. I would dare to say you're as childish as them, hyung."

  
"I would suggest you, Namjoon, to stop talking, if you don't wanna end up like a worm too."

  
"I am too normal for this shit." Jungkook tells, breathing harshly. "Like how the fuck did I end up being friends with you all?"

  
"You kid, respect your elders. I've invested so much in you and now you're telling me that we are too weird for you. Just wait and see, you're gonna become a worm too." Jin spats, not sparing the younger.

  
"It's too early for this. Can you stop for a bit, let us eat something and continue being weird and annoying as fuck later?"

  
"Oh, shut up, Yoongi, you got your Jiminie back and now you don't go around crying and mopping and looking like you're on the verge of comitting suicide. Thinking I showed you compasion and feed you as I would feed my child and this is how you repay me? Telling me I am weird and annoying? You ungrateful brats!"

  
"Jiminie," Yoongi starts, facing the boy and totally ignoring Jin who's still fumming, "Let's go back, just let's sleep and return to the safety of our room."

  
"You forget a little detail, fucker, that flat is ours and I will nicely inform you that you are not welcomed." A sickengly sweet smile spreads on his face. "I don't want you in my flat."

  
"My flat." Taemin chimes in, regarding him with a monotone look, eyes dull and lips, an empty line. "Apparently you and Yoongi have a lot in common. You are both forgetful, both brats towards your hyungs, both fond of Jimin-ah."

  
"Hey!" Both Yoongi and Hanbin scream, clearly not pleased with Taemin's intervention, and the way their faces morph into disgust as soon as they hear the other one speaking is priceless.

  
"See. Now you also talk at the same time. It's like you're fated to be together."

  
"Yah! I would never fuck him, that's so gross!" Hanbin counters, looking disturbed by this idea.

  
"As if I would let you near me, fucker. Keep dreaming."

  
"As if I would ever let my dick near you!"

  
"As if you could handle me if I were to allow you cheap ass near me." Yoongi snaps.

  
As the bickering continues, Jimin wishes he could turn them all into worms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"How did they get drunk again?" Jimin asks, while filling his plate with food, the pancakes making his mouth water. "I was kind of expecting them to hit it off immediately, but what's with the alcohol?" Putting a handful of strawberries on top on the sugary breakfast, he walks towards the table, wanting to take a sit. He's stopped by Taemin, whose smile is blinding and guides him towards the closest place to him. Confused, but not giving a lot of attention, he sits, offering a warm smile, one that could mirror Taemin's.

  
"I did they get along too well. Hoseok suggested they should celebrate their newly formed friendship." Jungkook explains, rolling his eyes. "And now here they are."

  
"Apparently, Tae had a bottle of alcohol hidden in his room, so he wanted to use it for a special event. Their friendship being that special event." Namjoon adds.

  
"It was, like Tae nicely put it, friendship at first side." Jin also tells him.

  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this will turn into love at first side. It seems like Tae and Hobi found great partners in Hanbin and Bobby. Polyamory at its finest." Jungkook clicks his tongue, preserving the annoyance that painted his features earlier.

  
"Come on, you can't possibly think Tae will break up with you and choose Hanbin over you. Really now." Namjoon speaks, comforting the boy. "He has always been extremely friendly and sometimes clingy like a koala. He likes meeting new people and being surrounded by them, especially when they share the same interest and overall childish attitude."

  
"Hanbin says a lot of stupid things but he would never let another boy near Bobby. He loves him dearly and no, polyamory is out of discussion." Taemin adresses the younger, leaning forwards, arms on the table. "They are alike. Hanbin and Taehyung. Both childish and they, I am sorry if I offend you right now, but both say stupid things that they don't believe in, but if they are so alike, it means Taehyung is as loyal as Hanbin. And trust me, I've known them for a long time and I can assure you he's never gonna betray Bobby. He's stupid like that, but not a liar, not a bad boy."

  
"I didn't even consider that option and you shouldn't either, Kookie." Jimin says. "You know Tae, you know how he is. And honestly, he's drunk at the moment. His childish behaviour is exacerbated during his drunkness, so you really don't have anything to worry about."

  
"Agree. That's the last thing you should worry about. Better worry about our sanity. If they continue like that for a few hours, someone is bound to have an anevryusm."

  
"And that someone would be me, Namjoon." Seokjin scowls, rubbing his temples. "I can't believe I have another two like Hobi and Tae. I'm starting to think I've been punished by Gods."

  
"Or you could take it as a favour given to you by Gods. When you'll have kids, you'll know exactly how to deal with their personalities."

  
"That's strangely optimistic coming from someone who thought Tae was ready to dump him on the spot." His tone is not cold, nor filled with menace, but the smirk on his face speaks about a bit of poison.

  
"Thanks for reminding me, Jin hyung, that's, oh, so sweet of you." He gives back the same amount of poison, a snake like tongue hissing at Jin.  
"Anything for my cute donsaeng."

  
"Ah, stop it, you two. What, now you're starting to act childish too?" Yoongi forgets all about the silence he was drowing himself in, barking at these two with an uncalled harshness, which leaves Jimin a bit surprised, mouth agape.

  
Everyone notices how out of chracter it is. Indeed, Yoongi snaps a lot and snarls and scoffs, but there is a bitterness of sorts on his face, mouth twisted unprettily and his gaze in cold.

  
"Yah! Who's pissed into your morning coffee? Shouldn't you be choking on rainbows and unicorns now that you got your precious Jiminie back?" Jin is obviously having none on Yoongi's coldness.

  
Jimin sees how Yoongi averts his eyes, gulping, face flushed. He's not comfortable with all the teasing he gets and the last thing Jimin wants is to make him uncomfortable. He wants Yoongi to feel good.

  
"Leave him alone, please." Jimin asks them. The utterance it's not spoken cruely, but the undertone of its voice, a demanding one, has them all smiling guiltily, the twitch of theirs mouth more embarrassed than Jimin would have expected.

  
In other circumstances Jimin would have felt bad for shuting their mouths, he doesn't snap and doesn't give orders, but this time, Yoongi's mood influenced him. And he doesn't regret it.

  
The boy's eyes meet his, wide and painted with surprise, a tad of relief mingled in those dark orbs, warming Jimin's heart. A thank you never comes and it's not needed. Jimin doesn't need to hear those words, the gratitude is engraved all over Yoongi's skin. He offers a shy smile, he adresses it only to Jimin and the latter receives it with an open heart, feeling a a bit of pride growing inside his chest. He stood up and made his wishes known. Maybe not a big deal for other, but or him it is, especially since he managed to elicit a warm smile from Yoongi.

  
"Fuck, Tae!" The younger suddenly says, catching everyone's attention. His eyes flicker to Jimin half a second, shining with understanding and mischief, so Jimin naturally knows the boy is helping him evaporate this hanging awkwardness.

  
"I think we've already past that." Namjoon retorts.

  
"Agree. Yoongi here was complaining about how much noise Hanbin and Bobby make, but you're no better." Jin rolls his eyes.

  
"Have to agree with that. There are also sex noises coming from here, but you don't see us complaining." Taemin says it lightly, like he doesn't care, but in reality he's teasing.

  
"Have we ever had a conversation that didn't involve sex?" Jimin groans, slapping his forehead.

  
"Oh, our dear baby," Jin starts with false sympathy, "You'll understand one day. When the right moment comes and you'll be dicked down by..."

  
"I'm out!" Jimin yells, convering his ears and storming out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Your friends are crazy."

  
"They are your friends too."

  
"Nope. I am doing great just by myself. Not having friends sounds amazing."

  
"Yeah, right, you wouldn't survive without them." Yoongi laughs, arms finding their place on Jimin's waist, chest following and pressing against the younger's.

  
"Try me!" Jimin scoffs, but leans backwards nonetheless, basking in the older's warmth.

  
"Oh, really, now? Would you be able to live without them? Or without me? You know, ending your friendship with them would make me pick sides. I woud have to choose someone."

  
"And you would pick your best friends, of course. I know that." It's a joke, it sounds like one, 'cos they are only laughing and whining, neither of them talking seriously, but the truth lies there, beneath his words, and Jimin can't say he is upset about it.

  
"I wouldn't chose them over you, Jimin." His voice falls heavily, grip on his waist thightening. "I couldn't be able to chose. They are my friends, but I care a lot about you, I like you a lot, you are my friend too, someone close to my heart, someone who I won't let go, so don't go thinking I would ever pick sides. I would never do that."

  
More warmth sweeps into Jimin's chest, flooding his entire body.

  
Hearing that Jimin's person matters as much as his friends do feels amazing, feels like he would never be left behind.

  
Jimin would have understood if the answer weren't this. Jimin would have never blamed Yoongi for chosing his friends, his family over him. They are his family after all.  
But as if he could read minds, Yoongi speaks in a soft voice, warming Jimin's body even more:

  
"You are my family too, Jiminie."

  
Family. That's quite the word. Jimin never really had a family. Of course, he is not an orphan, but he surely felt like he was alone in this world for a long time, maybe for his entire life.

  
"Believe it or not. I know I haven't done much to prove how much I care and I was quite a shitty friend, but you are my family too."  
"You barely know me."

  
Vulnerability catches in his throat, making it difficult to speak, the words audible, but not strong, not filled with the certainty they would ask. When Jimin says them, he knows he's uttering the truth, it's not an exaggeration. They barely knew each other from so many perspectives. They remember each other, but they have a lot to catch up on. However, the way Jimin whispers his statement betrays the rawness of his feelings.

  
"Just because I haven't spent ten years staying close to you, doesn't mean I don't know you. I know you and I care about you. This is the truth and since we decided to be honest and stop running... I would have swallowed my words in the past and I am trying my best not to. So don't question what I am saying, please."

  
It falls harder than a plea, hitting Jimin's skin. Yoongi draws his words on Jimin's neck, fingers coming to grip even harsher Jimin's clothes, as to make a point.

  
"Family is such a big word." Jimin dares to say.

  
"You're worth of it."

  
"I'm worth it." It's an exhale, a raspy breath, slipping through his lips.

  
"Yes, you are."

  
"You're being a little shit right now, hyung."

  
"Me? Why?" Laugh is growing in his voice.

  
"You're gonna make me cry."

  
"If you feel like crying, you can do it. Although, I am not happy to see you crying because of me."

  
"They would be happy tears, tho'." Jimin adds, finding himself at a loss of words. He has a hard time assimilating Yoongi's honesty, Yoongi's will to stop running anymore. They decided to just do that, but it feels so sudden, he feels so unprepared to return the honesty. "I appreciate your sincerity a lot. You trying. I am tankful, hyung. I... you feel like family too." He wants so badly to face his fears, to face Yoongi and hold his gaze. Slowly, he turns around, Yoongi loosening his grip to allow the younger to move, until their chests are pressed together and their shy and lukewarm smiles are finally meeting, and matching. "You feel like family too."

  
"We are both so stupid."

  
"Match made in Heaven," Jimin laughs, not allowing his tears to run down.

  
And Jimin thinks this is happiness. Maybe he didn't get a lover, Yoongi doesn't like him that way and he will never do. Not the end of the world tho'.

  
Jimin didn't get a lover but he has a friend. He has a family, so gratitude should be the only thing filling his heart. There was a time when he used to wake up alone, eat alone, stay alone, walk alone, sleep alone. He would watch TV and go for a coffee all by himself and he would put his head on the pillows, thinking how lonely he was and how he would never have friends, probably, for he was not the most appealing human out there.

  
So what? He is a bit in love. He can't stop thinking about Yoongi and admire his mouthy hyung.

  
Yoongi gave him something more important and more valuable. He gave him a family and true friendship, reasons to laugh and to live. He took away the loneliness he had gotten so familiar with, and surrounded him with happiness and nice people.

  
"I think we are very lucky to be here. We've met again, thanks to a very silly situation, and although we are both extremely stupid, we managed to, well... get along and..." Jimin stops, feeling flustered and avoids looking Yoongi in the eyes. "What I want to say is that it's good. It's good to be here. With you. And our friends. Even though they are absolutely crazy."

  
"There's no a single normal person in this world. And you are kind of stuck with us, now, so suck it up." The older grins, winking and bumps his forehead against Jimin's. "I really wish you could stay with me again." The pout is on display and Jimin knows the older tries his luck, wanting nothing more than Jimin to agree to that unspoken proposition. "I won't survive all by myself. I will be so lonely. Do you want me to be lonely and and sad, Jiminie?" He bats his lashes, at which Jimin rolls his eyes.  
"You survived without me before."

  
"But now I already know how it's like to live with you, so I will suffer because you won't be there, so the flat will be so lonely, so I will be lonely, so I won't hear your annoying voice every morning, and I will..."

  
"Oh, shut up! Firstly, my love is not annoying, and even if it were, you would have still loved it, since you admitted your endless love for me. Secondly, you will be okay, you lived without me and now you are getting your space back, it's that easy and simple."

  
"No! It's not that easy and simple, I want you back, not my space back!" Yoongi latches onto him, taking his breath away, quite literally, 'cos Yoongi is squeezing the shit out of Jimin.

  
"Hyung, don't act like a child."

  
"I am not acting like a child, I am acting as someone who misses you."

  
"You won't have to miss me, I promise. We'll still spend time together and now that we clarified stuff, you're not gonna get away from me. I will be like the plague." Jimin jokes, rejecting the happy twirl his heart did when Yoongi spoke about missing him.

"But, Jiminie!" The whine goes on, petulance morphing Yoongi's features, while he digs his fingers into Jimin's flesh.

  
"We are not having this conversation here, hyung. We are going to take a shower, change our clothes and go out, 'cos there is no way in Hell we could talk peacefully with those idiots out there, okay?"

 

"Ugh," He agrees, punching the younger's chest slightly. "Fine, let's talk some more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, long time no see. I don't know if you are still reading or waiting for an update, but here I am, and trust me I am not going to abandon this story. I've had some problems, which I won't really talk about right now, cos I am still not ready, but I will tell you eventually. My head is still messed up, but I'm starting to breathe peacefully again. Long story short, people really stepped on my frail confidence to the point where I was starting to have beginnings of panic attacks so yeah, I was not in a good place. But I am trying to be okay, so here I am. I've had this chappter written but just didn't want to post. For that I am sorry.  
> Also, some of you guys know that I used Seungri's name here, and when the scandal(you know what scandal) blew up I felt like shit, although I shouldn't have blamed myself for using his name, cos at the time I started writing this I didn't know what he was doing. So, I decided to change the name, cos I don't want to be some sort of a trigger for someone, or upset anyone. I hope you can understand. I feel shitty enough, so please, understand me.
> 
> I will try to correct any errors on Sunday.
> 
> This is it. I hope you can laugh a little reading this. Take care!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I wanted to edit this chapter, but ended up deleting it, cos I am stupid like that, so this is a repost. For those who read it already, I am sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will update the rest in a few days.


End file.
